


The Song Of The Sea

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mermaids, Olden Times, Pirates, Royalty, Semi Angst, human woojin, rogues - Freeform, semi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: "Let me tell you about the song of the sea..."





	1. September 2, 1693

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new book!  
> This is Woolix, incase you couldn't tell and I really hope you guys stick around because I absolutely adore this story.  
> If you're from my Minchan book or have read some of my other works than hello again!
> 
> This will be updated every Monday :)

**September 2, 1693**

 

With a torch in hand, a figure approached the tall lighthouse just off the shore of Chin-Hae. A bubbling feeling of excitement began to swirl in the pit of their stomach as they climbed the long, winding staircase. At the very top, there was a wrap-around balcony, lanterns spaced out evenly so it created the most efficient way of light. The wind brushed through his hair calmly, whispering sweet words against his hairline as it passed. The nerves in his stomach calmed.

 

The figure looked at the torch grasped tightly between his fingers and blew it out with a strong, sharp puff of breath, the yellow light disappearing from his face for a moment before the same, but paler light, from the lanterns illuminated it moments later. He set the wooden handle against the side of the house before fishing for his rusted key in the depths of his pocket. A satisfied hum broke from his lips when his fingers brushed against the odd shape.

 

With a click and a pop, the door swung open with a creek. The moment he stepped inside the dimly lit room and the door shut behind him, the waves below were muffled. In the corner of the main room, a figure sat in a plush chair, book in his lap and pen between his fingers. “Hey, handsome.” The figure murmured to his partner, watching the man snap his head up in shock and mouth fall agape. The elder of the two scrambled up and out of his chair, nearly stumbling over the books before he twined his arms around the younger’s neck. 

 

“You little shit. You didn’t tell me you were coming home this early,” the man hissed, but there hadn’t been any bite to it. The figure laughed lightly. 

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise. What would be the fun in telling you, hm?” The elder swatted at his partner’s bicep lightly before curling his fingers around the muscle with a small smirk. “I did a lot of heavy lifting, what can I say?” The figure shrugged smugly, but the other didn’t seem amused by this to any degree.    
  


“I was bigger than you when I was still sailing.” 

 

The figure just quirked an eyebrow up at his partner, wiping away the cold sweat on the elder’s hairline. “Yeah well, you started a lot younger than I did, and there’s a reason you’re not sailing anymore.” The tone became solemn as the figure quickly guided his partner’s wobbly body back over to his chair. “Is she asleep?” The younger murmured after he got his partner settled in the chair, cocooning him with a nearby blanket and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. His partner just cackled. 

 

“What do you think?” The figure snorted and rolled her eyes. She was always a little too mischievous. “She’s probably in there reading that book you gave her before you left for the fiftieth time already.” To see if his partner was right, the new arrival tiptoed towards the small room to the right of his partner’s chair and creaked open the door, seeing a white blanket draped across a figure on the bed, a light illuminating from underneath. She hadn’t noticed him yet.

 

With one, swift motion, the figure gently tackled the small girl onto the bed, yelling out a loud, dramatic  “Excuse me, Miss! But aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” It took a second for the little girl to register who this was, but her bright, opal eyes lit up in recognition and the smile that spread over her face made the figure’s heart swell.

 

“Papa!” The little girl shrieked, throwing her arms around her father’s neck and twining her arms around his waist. Her father laughed lightly and patted the back of her head. “Daddy didn’t tell me you were coming home,” she trailed off with a pout, eyes narrowed towards the door, but the eldest of the three spoke up loudly from the main room. 

 

“He tricked both of us, sweetheart.” His daughter’s attention was brought to her father, eyes narrowed as he continued to swat at the figure’s arms, much like his older, shorter father had done to his partner when he arrived home. The man began to screech out ‘abuse’ over and over again as his partner and daughter laughed. They managed to settle down pretty quickly, and his daughter seemed to be weighing something in her head.

 

“Hey Papa…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can you tell me a story? About mermaids?” 

 

Growing up, the two had raised their daughter to believe in mermaids and if she ever encountered one, to treat them as an equal. However, they had one rule, and one rule alone. Never,  _ ever _ , ask her fathers about their encounters with them. She knew it was a touchy subject between the two, but she couldn’t hold back her curiosity, especially when her father began to babble about a story he had told before. “No… No, papa. I want to hear your experience.” 

 

A silence fell over the small family of three, the figure’s partner snapping his head up from his book and calling out a low “Elise!” The man could see the even amount of both guilt and curiosity in her eyes, and deep down, he knew she needed to know the story. She needed to know where her family came from and its origins. 

 

“It’s okay, love,” the figure hushed from the bed, making himself more comfortable on the mattress. “Come join us.” There was more behind the request then he let on, an emotion behind it that not just anyone could recognize. His partner put down his book and shuffled into the small bedroom, falling into the bed on the left side of his daughter so she was sandwiched between the two under the covers. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me, Papa,” she trailed off with obvious guilt, but her father just hummed and ran his fingers through her soft hair gently. 

 

“No, no. You deserve to hear. Now sit back and get comfortable in your father’s arms while I tell you about the song of the sea.” 


	2. July 28, 1681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were so many questions, too many to be answered in one sitting, but Woojin wanted them all. He wanted them badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER!
> 
> There is in fact a character guide attached to the bottom of this chapter drawn by my best friend Lex <33 @Aleqsxia

**July 28, 1681**

 

Harsh, unforgiving waves crashed against the rocky shore line of Chin-Hae, people surrounding the ports with flowers, gifts, and coins in their hands as a large, wooden ship sailed up from the distance. Richly dressed men hung over the edges, waving to the commoners with false enthusiasm, Kim Soohyun stood on the bow with his sword pressed against the wood underneath him and a proud, smug smile adorning his lips. He was a hero in their eyes, coming home to their town and gifting them treasures they believed they so desperately needed.

 

When the cheers rumbled the bottom half of the boat, a sigh escaped one particular sailor’s throat, closing the book between his fingers harshly and slipping it into his luggage last minute. When he felt the boat jolt as it hit the docks, a loud booming voice trailed downwards and reached his room, “Woojin! We’re home!” _Home_. Woojin scoffed at the idea, grabbing his luggage and striding upwards and reaching the upper deck of the Gi. “Come, my boy.” Woojin’s father patted his shoulder, gripping it firmly and guiding them out and down onto the ports.

 

Chin-Hae was a quiet and quaint town. It was rather large in scale, but the people there were close knit, and to an extent, Woojin hated it. It was believed that secrets could not be held in such a town, but the one as large as the one in the basement of his family home hadn’t made it out into the streets yet, and Woojin claimed it to be complete and utter bullshit. The people in Chin-Hae were oblivious to everything, even to the man Woojin had the misery of calling his father.

 

Woojin felt a sigh escape, a breath he had been holding for three months, when his feet touched ground for the first time in a month and a half. “Woojin Hyung!” A cry was heard from the crowd, Woojin snapping his head around and seeing his younger brother and best friend stood side by side. His brother broke through the crowd of people, rushing at Woojin with a wide, excited smile and arms open wide. Woojin snickered to himself at the sight but didn’t reject his brother’s warm hug. “I missed you! You have to let me come next time-”

 

Woojin snorted at the thought, “Seungmin, you’re still seventeen. You know you still have another year.” Woojin patronized and Seungmin shot him a scowl. “I don’t make the rules, father does-” Woojin looked around, seeing his father break through from the crowd of people that were giving him gifts while stumbling over his words, and approaching them with a tight smile, “Speaking of…” Seungmin flinched when his father’s callused palm came down on his shoulder with too much force to be a father-son interaction.

 

“Seungmin! I trust you treated your aunt and uncle right?” There was a threat behind his words, too passive aggressive for it to be as teasing as it would normally be. Seungmin gulped, flickering his eyes away in fear, dodging the scar that went from the top of his father’s mouth and trailed to the bottom of his chin. Seungmin shook his head frantically and offered him a weak smile. Woojin knew better. God, he knew so much better than his father did. Seungmin was a right devil child at times and he no doubt treated their equally as evil aunt and uncle with malice.

 

“You boys run a long.” Soohyun ordered, shoving the two along without another thought before approaching a woman leaning against a building that looked too innocent for a man like him. Woojin winced but didn’t do anything to stop it; stopping him would be his own death sentence. So, he turned towards his little brother and best friend, flashing the silver haired boy a smile. He looked like he really wanted to jump and give Woojin a hug but wasn’t sure if anything had changed while Woojin was gone.  

 

“Come here, idiot.” Woojin coaxed, one arm open as an invitation. Chan surged forward, twining his arms around the elder’s waist and nuzzling his face into his shoulder. “Ah, Channie, you didn’t miss me that much did you?” Woojin snickered but didn’t make any movement to push Chan off of him. The younger of the two shifted himself away with a scowl evident on his face, pointing back at Seungmin dramatically.

 

“He’s evil!” Woojin and Seungmin broke out into laughter, clapping their hands like a bunch of seals. “I’m serious! How do you put up with him? He stayed at my place most nights and I thought I was going to die!” Woojin snickered as he shot his brother a look, offering him a high five but also a quick smack the head. Seungmin harbored a smirk when he cornered Chan into a hug, enclosing the elder’s arms against his sides and making him stay there in an uncomfortable stance. Chan let out a groan.

 

“Alright, alright. Leave him alone, Min.” Woojin pulled Seungmin off of his friend with a quick tug to the pack of his collar. His brother let out a screech at the force, staring back at Woojin and then his arm’s in not only shock but awe. Seungmin began to blabber mindlessly as his fingers hooked around his elder brother’s biceps and squeezing gently. “You’re so odd.” Woojin teased, shoving the boy away with less force than he had before, “Touching my biceps without permission.” Woojin tutted, “Learn your manners.” Seungmin grumbled to himself lightly and curled his arms over his chest with a huff.

 

Woojin draped both his arms over Chan’s and Seungmin’s shoulders, guiding them deeper into town. “So, what did I miss? Anyone die?” Woojin hushed in curiosity as they walked, feeling the sweat coating the back of Chan’s neck and wiping it away with his sleeve. “You’re sweating profusely, you’ve been working too hard in the fields again.” Woojin complained in concern, forgetting completely about his previous question as he grabbed a cold rag sat in a barrel of water on the side of the street without a thought, ringing it out before placing it on the back of his friend’s neck.

 

“I’ve been trying to get him to rest after a few hours, but he’s too stubborn.” Seungmin whined, grabbing a few pears from the stall next to him sneakily without alarming the vendor, passing them over so each of them had a large, ripe green pear in their hands, “Anyways, Mrs. Park finally bit the dust. I was wondering when she would finally give out.” Seungmin stared at the road beneath him in disgust, taking a rather large bite before hand.

 

“Close your mouth when you’re eating. Were you really taught no manners?” Chan scowelled, earning himself a childish tongue poke and squinting of eyes. “Tell him about the new kid, Min.” Chan suggested before taking a bite of his own pear and groaning in achievement. Chan had grown and picked those pears and he was going to damn well appreciate them as well. Woojin glanced between the two in mild confusion, curious as to who this new kid was. Chin-hae didn’t get too many new folk that were there to stay; they were merely a trade town and a port stop for passing ships and raiders.

 

Seungmin’s eyes lit up with mischief at the suggestion, his tongue catching between his teeth, “He’s an odd one. There was a storm a little while back and the town woke up to destruction and him stood in the middle of the market, picking everything up and putting it back together. They think he brought the storm with him.” Seungmin explains briefly, the three of them passing through a group of giggling girls sparing Woojin one too many looks, “His names Jisung and he wears a big stone around his neck. But that’s all I know.”

 

Woojin was curious to know who this strange new resident had been; he wanted to ask more questions and milk his brother dry of any and all information he could provide, but they were wrapped up in that of the festival, alcohol shoved in their hands and downing it to forget the dreadfulness behind the bright flowers and vast array of foods. They had been celebrating an act of cruelty, and Woojin hated every minute of it. The loud talking of people and haunting music stopped for a moment, everyone’s attention flickering to the tall man stood on the stage.

 

“Hello, everyone.” Soohyun greeted, with a wide charming smile, and his pearly white teeth on perfect display, “It’s great to be back home and with all of you again, your warm welcome truly flatters me to great lengths.” Soohyun spared some of the younger woman winks, all of them shrinking back shyly while giggling to themselves. “I am proud to say that on my voyage, we knocked out three, entire clans of those deadly, sick mermaids.” Woojin shivered at the malice in his father’s tone and the cheers that followed his claim. “My son, my eldest, greatest son-” Seungmin tightened his grip on Woojin’s hand in disbelief, “-sought them out for me and is becoming a great hunter just as I am. Soon, you will have two Kim’s ruling the see, side by side.”

 

When Woojin was younger, he would have jumped with joy at the idea of sailing the seas with his heroic father. But as Woojin became older, and made a brain of his own, his views changed. He couldn’t say he adored mermaids, but Woojin believed they and humans should be allowed to co exist with one another without bloodshed. However, admitting such a thing would be treason, and he could be executed for even so much as looking at a mermaid with anything other than complete and utter hatred. “Hyung…” Seungmin was the only one who knew about Woojin’s views, and new deep down that what Woojin had done was something he held such great guilt for.

 

But Woojin didn’t get to explain. He was shoved up on stage so he was stood a foot behind his father; Woojin stared at the distance blankly, a dull ringing in his ears. Soohyun would always be in front of Woojin, always. So, no matter how many times he’s claimed they will live side by side, Woojin knew deep down that he will always be the underdog. And he didn’t want that. “I thank all of you for coming tonight. I really do. Now! Enjoy your drinks! Laugh, talk, play; do what whatever your heart desires because we have slain those who gave us immeasurable pain!”

 

Woojin winced at the feeling of his father’s rough hand, his shoulder dragged up so he was pressed against Soohyun’s side. Woojin gritted his teeth, ignoring the way his father pierced his skin with the point of his nails before letting him go with a rough shove. “Enjoy!” Soohyung cheered before brushing past Woojin like he was some sort of stranger and leaving the stage without another thought. No one seemed all too surprised when his first destination was the pub a few buildings down.

 

Something along the lines of unsettlement resided in the pit of Woojin’s stomach. It felt as though someone had been staring through the depths of his back and right into his soul, and he couldn’t help but try and find the source of it. In the distance, stood on the shoreline not far from the Gi, was a boy with a big stone around his neck, staring at Woojin with a knowing look in his eyes. Woojin wanted to approach the chubby cheeked boy, ask him who he was and what he knew, but hands grabbed at both of his wrists and suddenly, the boy was gone.

 

“Come on hyung! I want some food.” Chan whined, tugging Woojin down the stone streets by the fabric of his collar and Seungmin giggling from beside him. Woojin was happy to be home, but that boy with the stone of the sea around his neck was beckoning him closer to the shoreline and Woojin couldn’t resist it. The sea had a song that was driving him in, and this boy was going to introduce him, one way or another.

  
  


Three streams of separate mixture of colors practically danced together, chasing the others around while moving with the current of the water and school of fish. “Get back here, lix!” A voice screeched, hands missing pink opal fins by just a few centimeters, the burst of shiny, pale pink breaking from the mixture of colors and living on its own in the blue background. “Damnit!” His voice practically intensified the waves rolling on the surface above,but the pink tailed mermaid didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

 

“That’s not apart of the game, hyung! Be quicker.” His voice was incredibly deep, but entirely intoxicating and melodic. It was something that took the other two getting used to for quite some time, the seductive lingering to his tone that got anyone to do everything and anything now nothing but a rumor. If the other two hadn’t experienced it first hand, they would have said that it was all bullshit, but they knew better. God, they knew better. “Hyunjinnie, hyung! Hurry up!” Felix called out to the other who seemed rather bored about the whole exchange.

 

The black haired mermaid looked up from his blue, green, and a dash of purple tail with a glimmer of boredom, finding the nearest cliff side and sitting on top of it. “I want food.” Hyunjin pouted,running his fingertips along the spikes that layered the outside of his lower half. The eldest of the three approached the other on the cliff side, webbed hands coming into Hyunjin’s vision and landing on his lap. “I want food~, Minho hyung.” He dragged out once more, earning a low chuckle and a head shake from the eldest.

 

“I told you to stop at Taeyong’s before we left to pick up some food.” Minho giggled, swishing his tail lightly and feeling Felix’s palms land on his shoulders to look over him. “Why didn’t you get anything? I even gave you the money.” A blush rose on Hyunjin’s cheeks as he shoved Minho away by the chest lightly.

 

“I went to go and buy food but him and Taeil were very… uh… _busy_.” The three boys winced slightly at the implication and quickly tried to change topics, “Besides, it’s a lot more fun to whine and complain just to annoy you.” Hyunjin smirked, catching Minho’s retreating arm and tugging him forward so Minho was sitting on top of him and they were practically chest to chest. Felix couldn’t help but roll their eyes at the two pining friends and crossed his arms. He let them do their thing though.

 

Minho laughed quietly and placed one hand along Hyunjin’s jawline and the other on his opposite shoulder where shimmering green and blue gills resided. “You just love being a nuisance, don’t you?” Minho teased, pressing a tiny kiss to the younger’s chin. Hyunjin hummed in content and agreement, gripping Minho’s hips a bit more tenderly than he had before. “I figured.” Minho hummed, moving his head and pressing a gentle kiss to the skin beneath Hyunjin’s ear and he could hear the younger’s heart speed up.

 

However, before Minho could comment on it, he heard a loud curse from Felix that practically made the ocean floor rumble, “Shit! There’s a ship!” Felix warned, darting towards the opening beneath the cliffside Hyunjin and Minho were sat on. Hyunjin practically drug Minho down into the opening by his red and gold tail as well and they all curled up in the back, peeking through the crack. The ship moved at a rather slow pace, Felix recognizing it to be that of a raider ship rather than a hunter’s. “I’m going out.”

 

Hyunjin and Minho tried to grab onto Felix’s fins, and tell him to stay behind because it was too dangerous, but Felix had a mind of his own and was quicker than the both of them. “Felix!” Hyunjin called out, but Felix was already out in the open, staring down a dark haired, fox eyes boy through the window underneath the ship. His pale blond hair swayed with the current of the sea, tail flicking in the open waters and when he looked into the eyes of this human boy, he saw someone lost.

 

Felix inched forward until he was a foot away from the window, the human boy inside now near the window and staring at Felix in awe. Felix offered him a wave. “What’s your name?” Felix asked in hopes of the boy understanding what he was saying through both the water and window but it seemed as though the human didn’t even see the way his lips moved properly. Suddenly, a figure creeped up behind the human and Felix’s eyes widened, pointing frantically towards the figure. The human didn’t seem to be all that surprised or bothered by who the new person seemed to be.

 

Felix’s shimmering, black eyes met a pair of lighter tone ones, and curiosity bubbled in his heart. He had tattoos along the exposed skin of his arms and neck, piercings all up and down his ears, and he was dressed in torn, but simultaneously put together clothes. The man pointed downwards a few times before the curiosity got too great and Felix dived down underneath the boat. Suddenly, a click was heard and two wooden doors at the bottom of the boat opened, giving Felix a place to break through the surface of the water.

 

He knew it was dangerous to trust someone he had never met before, but something along the sea of ink amongst the other man’s arms, he saw a familiar symbol. One that binded those who sailed the sea and those that lived beneath it. “It’s been a long time since i’ve seen one of you.” The man uttered softly, not seeming all that gob smacked by the sight of Felix, at least not as gob smacked as the fox eyed boy had been. “I was surprised you even trusted me.”

 

Felix eyed the man wearily, but pointed to the symbol on the inside of the elder’s neck, “I recognized the crest. Can’t be too careful these days though. I think the hunters are starting to figure out what it means.” Felix’s voice was deep out of the water, but it had this echo to it that could lol any sailor into his trap. “Besides, he looks trustworthy.” Felix murmured, flickering his eyes over to the fox eyed boy and offering him a wide, intoxicating smile. “What’s your name?” Felix inched closer, but was pushed back by the inked raider with a huff.

 

“Come on now.” Felix deflated a bit but didn’t seem all too bothered by the encounter. “You’re royal right?” Felix paled considerably, backing away from the ship and ready to dart down back to safety but the raider was quick to explain him, “Only royalty have the crystals everywhere! I just want to talk to you guys.” It was true. Royalty had physical attributes that others didn’t have. It was rumored that those who were meant to be on the throne were born from underground geodes and carried the essence of the rock for the rest of their lives, hence the crystals along their tails and skin.

 

Felix relaxed and approached the edge of the boat, hanging just at their feet and motioning for him to continue. “My crew is growing larger in number. A few of my… allies wish to create a stronger bond between us and the rest of the clans. The hunters are getting out of hand and slaying us just as they are you.” It wasn’t implied, but this would be yet another peace treaty that would end in bloodshed. The raiders and clans hadn’t been that much different… they scared humans.

 

“I am not on the throne yet.” Felix hushed, running his webbed fingers along the wood shyly, “There is no hard telling when I myself will be allowed to make decisions for my people. But know, we have your back, just as you have ours.” Nothing much else had been said except for the placing of a starfish on the wooden flooring with a gentle smile, “Call for us when you need to. But before we part, can I get your names?” Felix asked, gently and with respect seeping from the deepest parts of his voice. Respect was not given easily with his kind.

 

“Seo Changbin and Yang Jeongin.”

 

Felix swam back to a waiting Hyunjin and Minho, Changbin’s ship moving at a more rapid pace then it had before with a piece of Felix’s loyalty with him. As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Minho tugged him into his chest and held him as if he were going to disappear any second, “Felix, you fucking idiot, don’t ever do that again.” Minho snapped, but it hadn’t had a bite to it. Felix just laughed and twined his arms around Minho’s crystallized back, feeling Hyunjin drape himself across Felix, sandwiching him between the two.

 

“You had him so scared I thought he was going to-”

 

“Hyunjin!” Minho screeched loudly and soon, there was no on sandwiching Felix and he was stuck watching a blur of red and gold chasing another blue, green, and purple blur. Felix felt at home there, in the wide open sea without a clan in sight. Deep down, Felix knew he didn’t belong, even if he had been born with the sacred crystals all along his skin. He wasn’t meant to be royalty, even if fate said otherwise.

 

But here, in the middle of a pit into the core of the earth with his two best friends laughing and screeching? He felt okay. Suddenly, arms slipped around his middle and Felix relaxed at the familiar feeling of Hyunjin’s chest pressed against his back. “What are you thinking about?” Hyunjin inquired, daringly, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder and glancing at the side of his face. Felix turned his head to face Hyunjin only for a moment before his dark eyes caught site of Minho approaching them with a rare, but gentle, glimmer in his eyes. “You seem upset.”

 

“I got into an argument with mother again this morning.”

 

“About the throne?” Minho murmured, running his webbed fingers through Felix’s hair. The youngest nodded in confirmation. “Hon, she means well. I know it’s frustrating but you’re going to be over seeing one of the biggest clans in the sea. You have to be ready.” Minho murmured, reassuringly. “It’s a big role, I know. But we’re here to guide you.” It was true. Minho was his older cousin and not in line for the throne until his sister passes. But he’s taken it upon himself to be Felix’s advisor and it was entirely comforting. Hyunjin, while not royalty or an advisor, he was their battle chief. He not only protected Felix, but planned every battle their clan was ever to partake in.

 

They were a team, and a damn good one at that. “He’s right. We’re in this together. It may seem intimidating but you’re going to do great. You’ve already made an alliance with the raiders without even being on the throne. You’re doing well.” Hyunjin reassured, pressing a chaste kiss to Felix’s cheek and letting him go. “Speaking of which… you only told us you made an alliance, who even was it?” Hyunjin inquired, the three of them migrating to the cliff side they were sitting on originally.    

“He said his name was Seo Changbin.”

 

Minho and Hyunjin sucked in a harsh breath, staring at Felix a little gobsmacked, “Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me that you stumbled upon Seo Changbin, the most well known guardian of the seas?” Minho asked in disbelief. He found it incredibly hard to wrap his head around the fact that Seo Changbin was so close to the heart of their city. It hadn’t been rumored that Changbin was a myth per say, but not many of the clans had seen him in a while. It seemed as though he just kind of disappeared after slaying one of the deadliest hunters. And now… now he had a new face with him.

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Felix, you don’t understand how important that is. He may look young but he’s got so much power over the other raiders. _Seo Changbin could destroy us all or end our suffering._ ”

 

The night was quiet. The birds had left to rest for the night, the crickets were making their way to the sands and long pieces of green grass, and everyone was stuck in town, drinking their nights away. Woojin, while rather exhausted, decided to take a walk and clear his head. However, he hadn’t meant to go as far as he did, but when he caught sight of the boy with the large stone around his neck and couldn’t help but get curious. He followed him all the way to the beach, taking off his shoes before touching the sand and sneaking across the plush surface.

 

Woojin wasn’t sure if this boy knew of his presence or not, but he never stopped to look around by any means and just kept walking. The elder became more and more confused as he approached the rocky cliffs just to the east of town, disappearing within the black rock. Woojin was always taught to stray far, far away from the cliff sides. There had been rumors that a sea witch resided there, holding no mercy for any passing visitor. At the time, it was scary and definitely did what it was trying to achieve, but now Woojin needed to know if there was something hidden there.

 

So, he paced the edges of the cliff side for a while, finally finding an opening he could squeeze through, and the already muffled sound of townsfolk completely faded out once he was inside. There was a small tunnel with multiple tunnels attached, but Woojin only went forward, coming across a small cavern that lead out to sea. Woojin was entirely mesmerized by the glow of the moon on the gentle swaying water and the way the salty, crystallized shells rested at the edge of shore, as if they had been there for absolute ages.

 

Quiet whispers of the incoming waves and the brush of wind against his forehead and cheeks caused a smile of pure bliss to overtake Woojin’s face, sitting himself down on the nearest rock with a happy hum. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, playing with the shells at his feet and listening to the brushing of waves, but it ended up being interrupted by a splash of water and Woojin fell back off the rock and hid behind it, his heart pumping in his ears.

 

Splashing water and a gentle sigh echoed in the cavern, Woojin holding his breath to keep quiet. When he was met with a quiet, melodic hum, Woojin peeked his head around the rock enough for him to see who was there and once he finally focused his eyes, Woojin paled. There, in the midnight crystal water, was a boy. He had ashy blonde hair, hanging in his dark, but shimmering eyes. Gills went all up and down his shoulder, neck, and jawline that were layered with mutliple crystals, fingers webbed as he played with the shells at the edge of the water. It was then, that Woojin’s eyes trailed to the opal pink tail attached to the boy’s lower half, the fin sticking up in the air and the long, multiple wispy tips, at least 8 of them, draping over and grazing his lower back.

 

He was gorgeous, _but he was also a mermaid._  

 

At that point, Woojin wasn’t sure if he was more worried about him getting caught or the mermaid getting caught. There was no hard telling how much this boy came here or who could possibly stumble upon him like this. The mermaid was lucky to have been seen by Woojin and not someone like his father. However, he didn’t get to dwell on it long because a voice as equally as gorgeous as the boy it belonged to rung out through the cave and Woojin melted into the rock he was leaning against.

 

The echo was lulling Woojin closer and closer to a state of fogginess. He was ready to fall asleep at any moment, but willing to do just about anything for the mermaid a few feet away from him. Woojin waited… waited… waited… and waited. He waited until his eyes drooped closed and his body melted into the rox and created a sound of the rocks. He didn’t hear the shift of another, nor did he see the same boy hovering over him, staring at the human with a look of awe.

 

He didn’t hear the gasp that flew from the mermaids lips before he escaped into the water without another thought when footsteps were heard. And he definitely didn’t see the sea stone wearing boy staring at the sight of Woojin clutching a crystallized shell in his palm with a smirk on his features. Woojin had completely drowned out the world around him from the mermaid’s voice alone and he was determined to hear it again when something thumped against his head and he was woken up.

 

Woojin stood up on his own two legs with a grunt, looking around for any sign of the beautiful mermaid but was met with nothing but the slight disturbance of shells. He could feel the pierce of something sharp in his palm when he formed a fist in frustration, looking down at it in awe. It was a mini kong shell, no bigger than his hand and it’s pink outer layer was covered in opals, pearls, and salt crystals, a symbol Woojin didn’t recognize carved into the top. He sucked in a harsh breath and pocketed the shell, stumbling out of the cave with his head swarming with thoughts.

 

Out in the open, right in the middle of the beach, was the boy with the sea stone hung around his neck and staring out into the water, a great deal of knowing evident on his face. “Hey!” Woojin called out, in hopes of getting the boy’s attention, and he had. He even received a polite smile in return. But as soon as Woojin blinked, the boy was gone, and Woojin was left with a mixture of confusion and loneliness in the pit of his stomach.

 

He wanted to know why the mermaid’s voice was ringing in his ears everytime the waves crashed into shore and why this boy with the stone necklace was everywhere Woojin turned. There were so many questions, too many to be answered in one sitting, but Woojin wanted them. He wanted them badly.

 

[MoodBoard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1003647263242059778)

[Character guide](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1003647627555229696)


	3. March 17, 1679

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to make a deal with you. I may be a guardian of the sea but I am still a rogue at heart, and a rogue I will remain. I know there is treasure here. I will let you come with me and my crew and escape this hellish life you live if you show me where it is.”

**March 17, 1679**

 

On a small island, on top of the highest mountain peak, was a castle. This castle was made of pure stone, and the shiniest glass in all of the world regions. It was gorgeous and extravagant, melting into the town around it, the water from the river falling down the sides of the cliffs into loud, gushing waterfalls that ships sailing past and the residents of the island loved to admire from afar. The kingdom was beautiful, just as their fox eyed ‘princess’ had been.

 

However, as beautiful as the kingdom had been, it wasn’t just built out of stone and the ground beneath it. The kingdom thrived off of the lies they told without another thought. It went from petty lies about a kid doing their chores to that of the identity of a royal member. Bon-Hwa was a deceitful kingdom, and they were entirely shameless about it. They stole gold and items from not only their people but the visitors and surrounding kingdoms. Their kingdom, while being one of the richest, was by far the cruelest of them all.

 

This kingdom ran on a daily schedule, this probably being the most honest thing Bon-Hwa could provide. You’d wake up at exactly 7:30, eat breakfast at 8, work until noon. Eat lunch at 12:30, work until dusk, party until the moon is high in the sky, and pass out anywhere by 2:04. It was the same thing everyday. Everyone enjoyed this schedule, all except for one person in particular, and it was someone who would soon have the throne if his parents were to come clean about who he really was.

 

In Bon-Hwa, there was a prince who was the next in line and a princess they planned to marry off.Except, this “princess” was not really a princess. His parents wanted him to be useful, dressing him up in female clothing all his life and lying about his gender to the public for the sake of marrying him off. As sad as it was, it was entirely normal for not only their kingdom but the surrounding ones as well. His parents wanted him to be of use and didn’t care about the fact that the dresses itched, that his body was dying from the strict diets he was on to make him more feminine and that he drastically needed a haircut.

 

Most days, Yang Jeongin dreamed of leaving the kingdom behind and never looking back but that wouldn’t be easy with his upcoming schedule. He would have to do it soon, as his parents were already looking at princes to marry him off to. Infact, they were hosting a ball that very afternoon and it would last all throughout the evening with multiple princes invited to attend. Jeongin was dreading every minute leading up to it and every minute it was happening.

 

“Sire, it’s time to get up.” The only ones who knew of Jeongin’s true identity was his own personal maid and his parents. Not even his brother was aware of the lie his parents insisted on keeping from him. Jeongin grumbled into his pillow, turning his face to give his servant his sleepy attention and eating a mouth full of hair at the same time. “Breakfast is in thirty minutes. We must get you ready for the day.” She slung open the curtains to his room and began to dig through his closet as he slowly crawled out of bed.

 

He stretched and yawned, popping some of the bones in his torso and relaxing into his vanity chair with a huff. Jeongin grabbed for the nearest brush, a gold handle with buffalo hair and began to brush the knots out of his long hair. “Blue or purple?” His servant hummed, showing two, extravagant dresses that he would wear to the ball in just a few hours. Jeongin snarled his nose at them both, not feeling at all as soft as the dresses looked.

 

“Red.” Jeongin turned back towards the mirror of his vanity, brushing out the last of the knots with sweet, gentle hums. “Haeun?” His servant glanced at him expectantly through the mirror, her gray hairs peeking out from her hair band, “What happens after tonight? After my parents find someone?” Jeongin knew the answer, he really did, but he wanted to hear something different. He wanted to hear something that would cause his trembling bottom lip to halt and the tears threatening to spill to dry. Jeongin heard a sigh before he felt a warm, familiar hand on his shoulder.

 

“Jeongin, if your parents find you someone tonight, they will marry you off in a few short days. Fate is something you can’t stop, so know your path.” At the time, Jeongin assumed she was giving him a reality check; Jeongin was going to be married off by the time the weekend came around and would no longer be living at home. However, he would find out later that that wouldn’t be entirely the case and that Haeun knew something that she wasn’t supposed to.

 

“I’m going to miss you…”

 

“Let’s get ready, sire.” She murmured, resting the red dress on the made bed and patting his shoulders. Jeongin got up with a sigh, slipping on panty hose, the under, white layer of the dress up his waist, and getting Haeun to help him put on the snug dress without damaging the outside. Soon, it was time for him to get going once she parted his hair into separate braids and wrapped them around his hair like a flower crown, slipping gold accents amongst the braided locks. “Handsome.” Haeun giggled before going to open the door, letting him waltz out the door with his heels clicking against the floor to announce his presence without someone else having to.

 

When he approached the dining room, the guards opened the doors without even looking towards him, allowing Jeongin to pass through, “Madam.” The elder guard greeted curtly, the _prince_ nibbling on his lower lip in frustration but not saying a word in some sort of retaliation. He merely kept moving and didn’t interrupt his parent’s current conversation with his older brother as he sat down in his chair. A bowl of fruit was set down in front of him and Jeongin’s lip ended up between his teeth.

 

“ _Jaehwa_ , get your lip out from between those teeth and eat your food.” Jeongin’s mother scolded. Jeongin didn’t hesitate to follow orders and munched on a strawberry as she began to cut into her rather large plate of food, “How are you feeling about tonight? Are ready to find a prince?” Jeongin felt like crying at that point. He’s fourteen for fucks sake! He shouldn’t be getting married! Much less to a prince who thinks he’s a girl. “Jaehwa…” She trailed off, warningly and venom seeping from her voice. It was as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

 

“Of course, mother.” He bit out, smile tight. His mother smiled in satisfaction and began to eat without another word. Jeongin could feel his brother looking at him, studying him and taking note of every single move. Jeongin felt like he was going to melt underneath his heated gaze and Jeongin began to wonder if his brother suspected something. “Why are you staring, oppa?” Jeongin grumbled, chewing a grape and swallowing it with a look of disdain clear on his face. _God, he missed bread_.    

 

“It’s going to be weird not having you here.” Jeongin flickered his eyes up towards his brother, trying his hardest to not bite down on his lower lip out of pure and utter anxiety. His brother knew something, or at least he thought he did. Jeongin just shrugged and continued to eat his food, “I’ll be prepared to fight anyone who treats you wrong, tonight.” He murmured, giving Jeongin a fond smile. Jeongin wanted to believe that what his brother was saying would be true, but just as everything else in Bon-hwa, it was a lie. His brother was a _coward_.

 

“Thank you, oppa.” Jeongin offered him a strained smile before finishing his food and darting out of the room to bury himself in his studies before all hell broke loose. However, before he knew it, a great deal of time had passed and the ball had officially started. Frantic knocks came at the library door and Haeun came bursting through, ripping his book from his hands and ushering him out the door, “Noona!” Jeongin screeched, lucky that no one heard him as Haeun began to dust off the dress and make sure Jeongin’s hair was in place before they walked any further.

 

“Don’t noona me! You’re late already!” Jeongin groaned at the information and began to help Haeun get himself ready with speed. Soon, he looked decent enough to go down to the ballroom and began to race down the stairs, being mindful of those around him. At the very bottom of the stairs, there were heaps of men, a thick tension laying across them like a blanket. He stopped suddenly, straightening his back, and walked down the stairs slowly, eyes narrowed into a fierce snarl but lips tugged into a gentle smile his mother had forced him to master.

 

“Princess!” They kept calling out to him, trying to grab at his arms, but the guards around them kept their touchiness to a minimum and safely guided Jeongin to his place in the ballroom, sat between his mother and father. Soon, the ballroom was full and Jeongin was sat around in boredom, just wanting to go out and roam the island until the moon was high in the sky. He was fourteen. He shouldn’t be looking for a husband at this age. Jeongin should be focusing on his studies and making sure he’s ready for the world ahead.

 

Nothing could quite mask his anger as he looked around at the multiple men swarming the ballroom. “What’s with the snarl, noona?” A familiar voice sounds from beside him and Jeongin calms considerably. Yedam Stood beside him, staring out into the sea of men with a rather disgusted snarl as well, glancing at his long time friend only for a moment to offer Jeongin a small smile.

 

“I could ask you the same.” They shared a gentle smile and a few moments of silence before Yedam offered Jeongin his hand and lead them out of the ballroom through the back. “It’s been a long time… how have you been?” Jeongin murmured after a while of them walking along the outside courtyard, the sun beaming down on them and making Jeongin sweat to a certain extent. Yedam thought for a moment, stroking his finger’s along a flower he passed by with a small smile.

 

“I’ve been alright. This whole thing is a bit stressful though.”

 

“You’re telling me.” Jeongin laughed, bitterly and with a light snarl taking over his lips. “I’m not even fifteen yet… and they’re trying to marry me off.” Most kings and queens wait until their daughters are at least sixteen, but Jeongin’s parents seem to want to get rid of him a little earlier. Maybe they were scared that the older he got, the harder it would be to keep his appearance feminine and and Jeongin tied down. He was already becoming rather rebellious and showing his clear irritation for the entire affair.

 

“If you’re lucky, you’ll get married off to me instead of the twenty year old men inside.” The two had talked about it before, claiming it as their plan to get out of the kingdom once they were married and go off and do their own thing. But nothing was ever quite that simple. Yedam, Jeongin had to admit, was an attractive young man but the key word being there was _‘young’_ and Jeongin just wanted out. He was too focused on making sure he stayed true to himself as much as he could, to fall in love with Yedam. They were best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. “Noona… Can I ask you a question?”

 

“You’re not about to propose to me are you?”

 

Yedam laughed breathlessly, shaking his head with his hands clasped behind his back, “No, no. I’m not.” Jeongin sighed in relief, a teasing smile adorning his lips, “Wow. Am I really that bad?” Yedam snorted, stopping in his tracks to eye a laughing Jeongin with a brotherly adoration in his eyes. Jeongin wanted to say no, he really wasn’t, but that would be a lie and Jeongin doesn’t lie. So, he merely teased Yedam more, “Well, I wouldn’t want to marry you either. I’m like 90% sure you’re a guy, noona.” The laughing stopped.

 

Jeongin stared at Yedam with his lips parted and hair falling in his eyes from how quickly he snapped his head towards the younger. Yedam eyed his reaction for a moment, a hum of realization buzzing in the air but the tender smile on his lips never quite left. “Well… doesn’t everything make a lot more sense, _hyung_?” Jeongin let out a cry at the use of the proper honorific, nearly falling to his knees but yedam caught him so he didn’t dirty his dress. “It must be awful, Hyung. Keeping this secret for so long…”

 

“Not even my _brother_ knows, Yedam.” Jeongin whimpered, clutching onto Yedam’s wrist desperately as the younger looked around for anyone who might be witnessing it. His eyes widened when he saw a few guards eyeing the two wearily, looking as if they were about to approach. Yedam was quick to submit to the ways he had been taught growing up, to hide and lie, just like the rest of them.

 

“Hyung. Hyung, get up. There are guards watching.” Jeongin let himself be dragged up onto his own two feet at the words, bitterness fluttering in his chest as Yedam guided him away with a hand on his lower back. The moment of truth had been sweet, but unbearably short lived. Jeongin wanted that moment to last, he wanted it to keep going. Jeongin wanted that feeling of pure and utter truth for the rest of his life… and Yedam, as honest as he could be, could not give him that truth. “Come on.”

 

They continued to walk for a while, making small, boring conversation as Jeongin tried to take his mind off of the events taking place that evening and feeling the emotions in his heart fade out. Soon, his chest was empty, and his lips couldn’t quirk up into a faint smile. Jeongin guessed he would have to fake it, just as he did most days. “Hey, hyung… What’s your _real_ name?” Yedam asked after a while, staring at the ground with a tiny pout on his lips. Jeongin felt something spark in his chest.

 

“Jeongin.”

 

“Jeongin…” Yedam muttered it a few times, letting it role of his tongue, “I’m gonna miss you, brother.” Yedam grinned sadly, watching Jeongin turn to him in confusion, voicing it as well, but Yedam dodged the question, cupping Jeongin’s cheeks. “You’re going to be happy, hyung. You’re going to have the chance to breathe in the sea that you’ve been wishing for for so long. Don’t fight the chance you’ll be given.” Yedam murmured, wiping away the salty tears from Jeongin’s cheeks.

 

And as the sun began to make it’s decent, Yedam faded into the sea in the distance. Jeongin breathed in the sea air lingering on the coast as his touch faded and Yedam disappeared without a trace. Jeongin hadn’t realized it at the time, but Yedam had become a sea shell within the deepest parts of the sea, never to see the light of day, nor Jeongin again.

  


Jeongin had his toes buried in the sand by the shoreline as the sun was practically nudging the horizon in front of him. Jeongin had let his hair fall out of his original braids before staring at it, knife in hand. He stroked along the soft locks, anger bubbling in his chest, “Hate the hair, princess?” Jeongin turned quick enough to cause whip last, knife out and body ready to strike. In front of him, there was a boy, 17 or 18, and staring at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Can’t really blame you. It seems unnecessarily long.” Fingers gently combed through Jeongin’s long hair, and the boy froze.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How old are you?” Jeongin hadn’t been entirely expecting that question, but answered it anyway without skipping a beat. There was something about this man that had Jeongin pulled in, maybe even borderline entranced. “14? They were telling us you were about to turn 17…” A sudden burst of anger flared in Jeongin’s chest, eyes set a blaze as he stared at the water. “It seems like you’ve been lied to as well.” The stranger trailed off, chin jutted out and a smirk residing on his lips.

 

“Of course I was! They’re practically built on lies!” Jeongin grabbed the nearest rock and chucked it at the ocean with so much force, neither one of them saw it land in the water. “Everything is a fucking lie! All they do is lie! I’m 14! They shouldn’t be lying about that shit!” Jeongin vented, near hysterics at the hate and anger blooming violently in his chest. The other man whistled, staring at Jeongin with something close to admiration.

 

“You’re a very angry person, aren’t you?” Jeongin wasn’t sure if he could ever call himself mean spirited, but he was willing to admit he was an easily set off pearson. “You’re much like the sea. Calm and gentle one moment, but unforgiving and violent another.” Jeongin snarled at the metaphor. It was all a bit ironic as Jeongin had never once been one with the sea. He had never swam in it, never been on a boat, and never traveled across it.

 

“Rather ironic considering i’ve never experienced it.”

 

“Rather sad you’ll never get to, either.”  

 

Everything had happened so quickly. Almost too quickly, but everything was like muscle memory to him when he felt the cold blade against his throat. He fought against the swordsman with sweat tracking down his head and muscles aching from the excessive force he was having to use to hold the elder off. “You’re good at this, princess.” The stranger snarled, the admiration in his eyes never flickering away but indeed masked by the anger he was feeling. _Why wasn’t she dead yet?_

 

   They continued to parry and strike at one another, the stranger grabbing at Jeongin’s long hair with one last act of desperation and tugging at it. If Jeongin’s iron grip on his sword had been any softer, he probably would have dropped it and he wouldn’t have made it out. Because with one, strong swing, the sharp sword cut through his hair and nicked the other man in the neck. Jeongin almost fell to his knees due to the stumble but kept his balance, coughing wildly as he turned back towards the stranger, seeing him sat on the ground, long hair in his palm.

 

They stared at each other, the stranger watching him with a glance of realization. Seeing Jeongin standing there, the wind blow and the hair flying out of his face with the sword drawn, the swordsman realized that this was no princess. “I see… You’re not really a princess are you? They’ve been lying to us for years.” Joengin scoffed at his realization.

 

“Of course they have. They lie to **_everyone_ **.” Jeongin spat, shifting to point his sword at the stranger’s throat. “Who the fuck are you, and why are you here?” The stranger smirked, and as suddenly as he was on the ground, he was back on his feet, a good distance behind Jeongin. The boy turned with a gasp, seeing Changbin tossing both his sword, and Jeongin’s in his hand. “You’re Seo Changbin…”

 

Jeongin had heard stories of this man from his childhood. He was believed to be some sort of spirit or entity that guarded every inch of the sea. But those had all been fairytales, stories that weren’t supposed to be real. “Ah… So I haven’t been forgotten…” Changbin trailed off after a while, sheathing one of his swords and tossing Jeongin’s his own. “I was starting to believe that my legacy was no longer being told.” Jeongin scoffed at the cockiness clear in Changbin’s tone, but he had no doubt that Changbin was stronger than any human could even dream of being.

 

“What do you want here?”

 

Changbin stayed quiet for a moment, staring at Jeongin in interest. “I was told to come here. They guided me here to claim something that belonged to the sea. At first, I believed it was treasures deep within the cliff sides, but now… Now i’m not so sure.” Jeongin felt like his breath escaped his lungs with the curious eyes draping over him. Surely, Changbin hadn’t been speaking about him… “I want to make a deal with you. I may be a guardian of the sea but I am still a rogue at heart, and a rogue I will remain. I know there is treasure here. I will let you come with me and my crew and escape this hellish life you live if you show me where it is.”

 

Jeongin didn’t waste a moment before he shoved his hand around his chest and ripped off the key. “There is a door in the forest. It will be hard to find but you’ll know it when you see it. Take this, unlock it, and go down the stairs. I’ll be waiting.” Jeongin hushed before walking back up the 500 stairs that lead up to the castle, his heart beating at incredible speeds and mind spinning. He was so close… yet so far.

  


“He’s the one.” A voice called from behind Changbin, causing him to swivel and eye the squirrel like boy with a heavy stone around his neck. “You must take him with you.” Changbin was a bit unsure about taking Jeongin with him, considering backing out on his deal and killing them all once he got what he wanted, but seeing Jisung standing in the water with the same tan complexion as always… it was rather eye opening. “I know you are a rogue at heart, Changbin, but you must set your urges behind for a moment. For him. He’s going to be important.”

 

Changbin knew that. God, he knew that. He could see the soldier in his stance and the sea in his eyes. “Are you sure?” Changbin could feel Jisung’s breath on the back of his neck, letting the melodic voice ring out around him. A timid, but sure yes was heard and Changbin sighed. “Then I will take him. What is his name?” Changbin hushed, feeling Jisung slowly fade out behind him.

 

“Yang Jeongin.” And much like the loose sand on the shoreline, Jisung was gone with the next wave, disappearing with a hum and a whisper. Changbin let his heart rest for a moment, gathering enough strength within him to inch into the forest and letting some of his urges take over at the endless crystal, gold, and silver within the cave that Jeongin had the key to. He hadn’t realized it at the time, but Jeongin was the key to everything.

 

    

Jeongin felt like he was about to pass out as he stuffed his brush and book into his dress, hiding it amongst the many layers before he heard screams ring out and then silence. He froze, his movement slowing for only a moment as he could no longer hear anything over his beating heart. Jeongin’s fingers hovered over the golden knob of the door twisting it open with a grunt and opening it quietly. He slipped his way through, keeping his footsteps swift and unheard as to not warn the guards that hadn’t heard the screams. “Princess.” They nodded towards him as he passed, the younger shooting them tight smiles before darting past.

 

He could hear the rough voice of Changbin threatening everyone as he neared the ballroom, practically tiptoeing at that point. However, thick arms wrapped around his waist and a shriek escaped his lips as he was thrown over a shoulder, his brush and book falling to the floor with a clatter. Jeongin beat against the man’s back, trying to wiggle out of his arms but he became too weak, too quickly. The fight down at the beach was entirely out of adrenalin and Jeongin was starting to become light headed due to the lack of food in his system .

 

“Captain, we have another one.” Everyone’s attention was turned towards Jeongin, the multiple men coming tonight to claim Jeongin as their bride were tied up along the walls, each and every single one of them having their own personal guard with a sword to his throat. Changbin turned towards Jeongin and his crew member, placing his back towards the king, queen, and Jeongin’s brother to stare at him. “Do we tie her up?”

 

For a moment, Jeongin thought Changbin was going to back out on his deal and tell he man to tie Jeongin up for his own death as well. “Put the kid down.” Changbin ordered softly, and relief flooded Jeongin’s chest as an aura of both fear and concern masked the room. Jeongin’s feet hit the floor and his eyes locked with his brother’s, and Jeongin began to understand just how big of a coward he was. “Come here.” Changbin didn’t move from his spot, offering Jeongin a hand as he approached with slight hesitance. Changbin felt something along the lines of protectiveness in his heart when Jeongin’s dainty hand slipped into his own.

 

“This dress seems to constricting. We really need to get you out of it and into more comfortable clothes.” Changbin claimed without shame, smirking to himself when Jeongin’s brother began to fight against his restraints.

 

“Don’t touch her, you sick fuck!”

 

“Him.” Jeongin spoke up quietly, watching his brother go limp for a moment, “It’s him. They’ve been lying to you for years. They’ve been lying to all of you for years! We don’t have any money! Any riches! They’ve been spending all of it on the war while stealing from you guys at the same time!” No one had been expecting such an outburst, the king and queen sat rigid as his brother sunk into the wall in disbelief. “My name is _not_ Jaehwa! I am _not_ 16 years old and I am _not_ a girl!” Changbin stood back, watching Jeongin with a proud smile.

 

“He’s lying!” The queen screeched out, but realized her mistake right afterwards. Changbin had his sword to her throat, an evil snarl residing on his lips. A part of him wanted to kill her right then and there, but not with Jeongin watching. The boy might have had an undying hatred for her, but he did not need to see such a thing at his age, especially it being his mother.

 

“Take Jeongin to the boat. I’ll be down soon.”

 

Jeongin was curled up in the bed of the captain’s quarters, flinching every time he heard an explosion but tried to block it out with the words on the pages. But it seemed as if they were going in one ear and out the other without being processed by any degree. Soon, the explosions stopped and knocks came at the door, the wooden slab being pried open and the blood soaked captain standing before him. “I’m surprised they put me in here. Figured they would have placed me in one of the bunks…” Jeongin started, closing the book gently.

 

Changbin snorted, “We’re not sure where we’re going to put you yet. You weren’t exactly… planned.” Jeongin wanted to feel guilty, but he really couldn’t. Not when his family had been slaughtered and his kingdom was burning to the ground. “Come on, the sun is almost gone.” Changbin offered Jeongin his hand for the second time that evening. Jeongin took it without hesitation, and trailed out the door, onto the decking, and up the stairs onto the bow.

 

Jeongin hadn’t realized it, but the boat was moving, and something fluttered in his chest as he looked out onto the horizon. Changbin had a flask in his hand, taking gulps from it as they leaned over the railings to stare at the setting sun, the burning city miles behind them. “I understand that that was a violent end followed by an equally violent beginning, but I have your back kid. I can’t let you go now that you’re here. I hope you understand that you are one of us now.” Changbin murmured, never looking Jeongin in the eye. “Here, we are guardians, but we are rogues. We take and we steal from those that harm the sea and protect those living underneath.”

 

It was as if on cue, figures from underneath the water began to appear, humans with lower halves that represented a fish and Jeongin felt like he couldn’t breathe. Jeongin saw Changbin wave to a few of them before speaking once more, “Here, we are true to ourselves and those around us. We protect each other.” Changbin gently tugged at the remaining hair and dress on Jeongin’s body gently, “Meaning: You can be yourself.”

 

A red bandana and a mirror was shoved into Jeongin’s hand an hour later, Changbin offering him a lopsided grin as he took another swig from his flask. “Like I said. You’re one of us.” Jeongin laughed in disbelief as he wrapped the red bandana underneath his freshly cut hair before glancing at himself in the mirror. Jeongin… Jeongin felt like himself. He jumped up suddenly, throwing his arms around Changbin’s neck as the elder awkwardly patted his back. “Come on, kid. Don’t get too sappy.”

 

Jeongin pouted and moved away, but the light in his eyes never died. However, when Jeongin sung quietly to himself that night in his room, oblivious to the illuminating water around him, Changbin stared down at the luminescent water with a certain yearning in his chest. Yes, Jeongin was the one singing out into it, but the echo back… it had been a different voice. It was a voice Changbin hadn’t put a face or name to yet but owned every inch of his heart anyway. Jeongin had been the key. He had always been the key.

 

“I told you he was important.” Jisung’s soft voice whispered from beside Changbin, his eyes staring down at the water’s as well. “When you find the voice that echoes back to you, give this to Jeongin. He’s going to need it.” Jisung’s touch ghosted over the back of Changbin’s hands as he placed a stone necklace into Changbin’s palm, and Changbin shivered at the nudge of lips across his cheek before Jisung disappeared with the next breeze.

 

[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1006168053141434369)


	4. August 3, 1681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The world is beautiful when you know how to look at it... However, much like many things… beauty doesn’t last for long periods of time. You just have to remember that it’s there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This absolute mess was edited by my best friend Ren!
> 
> I feel like I haven't updated in ages tbh but it's the same schedule I've always had :/
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter!

**August 3, 1681**

 

The house was quiet that morning when Woojin woke from his slumber and made his way out of his room. His cheeks were still sleep swollen and his hair messy when he stumbled out of his room and began to wander the pristine hallways. The maids had obviously been working the entire time they were gone as everything was free of sand, dirt, and dust. And even when Woojin came home and threw his items down without bothering to put them away, his room was clean an hour later. It was as if they were magic, because Woojin doesn’t remember the last time he saw one of the maids.

 

The breeze from outside, the salty ocean breeze, flowed through the house. The feeling of the warm air with no uneasy rocking coming with it made Woojin relax, running his fingers along the walls. The home the three Kims shared was unbearably big for the three of them, so big that Woojin was lucky to run into his father outside of dinner. However, he didn’t realize just how thankful he was to not be in the man’s presence for all hours of the day until he had to spend three, painfully long months on the ocean with him.

 

The more Woojin wondered, the more noise reached his ears. Woojin could have swore he was hearing giggles and hushed whispers, so he went to go investigate. He only came face to face with Chan and Seungmin eating in the kitchen as they talked and giggled amongst themselves mischievously. Woojin rolled his eyes at the two but didn’t interfere when he saw them stuffing sweets into their pockets until they turned to face him, eyes blown wide in shock. “Again? Really?” This had been happening every morning since Woojin arrived back. “I’m starting to believe you two are closer than you’re letting on. Seungmin, you’re tainting him.”

 

Both boys made noises of disapproval. “I’m not tainting him! I’m just bringing out his inner satan! We all know he can be scary!” Seungmin argued, sticking his tongue out at Woojin childishly. The elder grabbed it firmly, letting the younger squeak and fight against him, but Woojin wasn’t letting up. Chan began to snicker at the interaction while stuffing his face with torn off pieces from a loaf of bread one of the cooks took out yesterday.

 

“Yes, Chan can be very scary, but you’re also satan himself.”

 

“Oh hey look, Min. You’ve gotten an upgrade! You’re no longer _just_ baby satan!” Chan called out, muffled slightly due to the bread in his mouth. Seungmin pouted to himself after he managed to rip himself away from Woojin’s iron grip. Seungmin was massaging his strained tongue with a frown as he turned to Chan, offering him puppy dog eyes. “No. Fuck off.” Chan glared, eyes narrowed into thin slits and lips pressed together. It didn’t make Seungmin give up though. “Seungmin! I’m not massaging your tongue! That’s weird!”  

 

“I thought we were at that stage already, Channie Hyung.”

 

“Woojin won’t even massage your tongue! What makes you think I will?” Chan threw his hands in the air wildly, waving them around until Seungmin threw his arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Chan groaned, letting his arms fall to his sides as Seungmin nuzzled his head into Chan’s shoulder. “I’m still not massaging your tongue.” Seungmin shoved Chan away with so much force he went stumbling back into Woojin. “See! Satan!” Chan growled, Woojin wrapping his arms around Chan tightly to keep him from running at the younger out of anger and potentially breaking something from their roughhousing.

 

“Alright, alright, you two. Calm down,” Woojin ordered, the two pouting like children and crossing their arms over their chests. “I want to go out today. What should we do?” Woojin hopped up onto the counter, snatching one of the pastries and stuffing it into his mouth shamelessly. Seungmin thought for a moment, the gears turning in his head loudly as he tried to remember if there was anything important happening today.

 

“It’s boring today, hyung. There’s no events and the market won’t be restocked until Wednesday.” Seungmin shrugged, and Woojin sighed. “We all need to get out of the house, so let’s just walk around. Stir up some trouble like we used to.” Seungmin wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, and suddenly, Chan looked impossibly nervous. “Oh come on, Chan. It won’t be like last time, I swear!” Seungmin promised, but it was obvious Chan didn’t seem to convinced. It was then that Woojin finally asked just how much he missed when he was gone, and Seungmin looked anywhere but Woojin’s eyes as Chan began his angry rant.

 

 “This little shit right here,” Chan grabbed for Seungmin’s shoulder roughly, “Decided that giving one of the elderly men up in the higher district a fucking heart attack was a good idea! And you know who he blamed it on? Me! And you know what I had to do for an entire month? Take care of him! Do you realize how fucking gross and bitter old people are in the higher district? Here, they’re just fine, but in the higher district? _No_.” Woojin wanted to feel bad for his friend, he really did, but this was just too funny to him. Chan was a good guy, and seeing some of the higher district see him as a bad kid was just humorously ironic to him. Chan didn’t have a bad bone in his poor, overworked body.

 

“Well, let’s just walk around then. We can go down by the beach and just relax if you wish,” Seungmin murmured, looking a bit guilty and easing Chan’s worries. The man seemed to be content with those plans, so the Kim brothers went to put on some proper clothing as Chan put together a pack for the day. However, by the time the two brothers got back down to the kitchen, Chan was being cornered by their father and looked as though he was trying his best to keep any squeaks from escaping his lips.

 

“Father? What’s going on?” Seungmin spoke up in fear. Woojin held him back by the shoulder to keep Seungmin from approaching and angering their father further.

 

“This thief is stealing our food and things by the bulk. How long have you been doing this? Days? Weeks? Years?” The man spat, shaking Chan by the shoulders roughly. The bag in the boy’s hands slipped from his grip and fell to the ground with a thump, the apples and pears inside rolling out onto the pristine stone ground. “I’ve let you into my home since you were a child, and you have the indecency to steal from me?” Soohyun seethed, face beet red and swelling up to a certain degree. When Chan stayed silent, Soohyun’s hand flew up in the air and everyone had expected to hear a deafening slap, but instead, it never came.

 

Chan peeled open his eyes, seeing Soohyun’s hand shaking in mid air and another, larger hand gripping his wrist tightly. “We asked him to put together a pack today, Father. We are going out for the day. It’s just a misunderstanding.” His voice was cold, a tone Chan and Seungmin had never heard before that sent shivers down their spines. Soohyun and Woojin stared at each other for a long while, both sets of eyes stormy and unforgiving. “Go ahead, guys. I’ll come find you in a bit.” Chan and Seungmin hurriedly picked up all the food and stuffed it into the leather pouch before bolting out of the kitchen, leaving Woojin and Soohyun alone.

 

Soohyun ripped his wrist from Woojin’s grip, stepping back a foot to give them some space. “You’ve become very defiant, Woojin. Ever since we left that port out west you’ve been snapping back at me, becoming bolder.” It seemed as though Soohyun had mild respect for Woojin, that he was proud that Woojin was ‘becoming a man,’ but Soohyun was threatened by this. It was obvious, and he had to put Woojin back in his place. “Don’t forget where you stand, Woojin. I am still your father, and I will always be your father. Learn your manners,” Soohyun snapped and stormed out of the kitchens, not giving Woojin any time to retaliate. But it’s not as if he would have listened if Woojin had anything to say anyway.

 

Woojin was pleasantly surprised to walk out of that house that morning with no sort of bruising or red hand prints on his skin, feeling as though something had shifted in the sea air. Woojin strolled down to the market center in search of Chan and Seungmin, but he was met with a crowd of people and a new boat parked just aside The Gi. He broke through the crowd when he heard Seungmin angrily yelling, grabbing the boy already being held back by Chan by the shoulder and shoving them both back, coming face to face with a familiar, tattooed boy.

 

“Ah. Seo Changbin. I wasn’t aware that you would be coming to Chin-Hae,” Woojin greeted, sounding warm, but his eyes gave him away. Seo Changbin was a known rogue, a famous and dangerous one at that, and Woojin was paranoid of his arrival. However, he didn’t deny him when Changbin held out his hand for him and they shared a firm handshake. “I trust you won’t cause any trouble?” Changbin cocked his head to the side in amusement at not only the statement but the grumbling of the younger Kim sibling behind him.

 

“Of course, Woojin. Just passing through. We’ll be out in a few days.” Something told Woojin that that wouldn’t be the case, but as long as Changbin didn’t cause too much trouble, then he was welcome in Chin-Hae. “Where’s the father, hm? Surprised you were the one to greet me.” Woojin glanced back at Chan and Seungmin for a moment, seeing Seungmin’s already angry face scrunch up even more.

 

“You should be happy it was me that greeted you and not him. He would be far more angry and far less lenient,” Woojin hushed with a small but weak smile, and Changbin eyed him carefully. Woojin tried his best to ignore the rogue’s looks and glanced behind him, seeing the same raven-haired boy he had seen at the port out west but never got the name of. “Nice to see you again, but I’m afraid I never caught your name.” The raven-haired rogue’s cheeks flamed a bit and Changbin smirked at him, bringing him forward so they stood side by side.

 

“Introduce yourself.”

 

“I’m Yang Jeongin. It’s nice to meet you.” The boy bowed slightly, catching the gaze of Seungmin who was still being held back by Chan. Woojin waved his bow off, offering the boy his hand and holding the skinnier but longer hand between his own with a firm shake. A shake of respect, and Jeongin felt his heart speed up.

 

“I am Kim Woojin. This is my brother Seungmin and best friend Chan. We welcome you to Chin-Hae, and hope you can leave peacefully.” Woojin grinned, flickering his eyes over to Changbin when he uttered that last part and a bitter respect bubbled in both of their chests when they looked at one another. A silence fell over them, but it was broken by none other than Changbin himself and Woojin couldn’t be all that surprised either.

 

It was quick, quick enough for only Woojin to feel it and Seungmin and Chan to catch a glimpse of it, but Changbin’s palms landed on Woojin’s stomach, caressed the cotton there with his thumb and began to shift away, walking past. With the scent of the deepest parts of the sea and whiskey, Changbin walked past him with his crew following, but not before whispering into Woojin’s ear and flickering his eyes to a red-faced Seungmin. “He’s got quite the temper on him. He’s fun to poke at.”

 

How they all managed to end up in the bar a few hours later was unknown but not all that surprising. Changbin and his men were in the back corner, playing a game of cards with a few of the other gamblers, and Changbin was winning every single time. Woojin, Chan, and Seungmin were by the bar, talking with the bartender at the time and sharing a few laughs and stories they may have missed during their time away from one another. However, it seemed as if Seungmin's attention was somewhere else, and Woojin followed the younger’s heated gaze over to the back corner where Changbin and his crew laughed loudly. “He’s not going to die any quicker the more you glare at him.”

 

“I can damn well try.”

 

Chan began to snicker when Seungmin slammed the glass down on the bar, tearing his flaming gaze away with a grunt. “Why do you even hate him so much, Min? What did he do to you? I know he said some shit back at the docs, but even when he showed up you looked pissed.” Chan asked the golden question. Woojin and him gave the younger Kim a look of worry when he did nothing but stare at the bar like it killed his entire family. “Min?” His tone was far softer now, placing a gentle hand to the boy’s back to ease him a bit. He had expected Seungmin to fight him, push him away and tell him off for being soft, but he didn’t. One look in Changbin’s direction, the rogue now sparing the two a dark look that Woojin and Chan were oblivious to, and he melted into Chan’s arm.

 

“He’s just an asshole. That’s all,” Seungmin muttered, shifting his face so his nose briefly nuzzled into Chan’s bicep. Woojin watched their brotherly affection with a grin, remembering the days when Seungmin and Chan used to be at each other’s throats more often than not, and now here they were. They were comforting each other, and Woojin felt proud. “I need more alcohol,” Seungmin suddenly muttered, waving over the bartender and getting a refill in his glass. Chan wouldn’t have worried so much if he didn’t remember the way Seungmin was sparing Changbin dirty but longing looks. So he turned his back to Woojin and gently turned Seungmin’s face so he was looking at him.

 

“What’s going on?” Seungmin moved away from Chan to glance at Changbin again, but Chan was quick to bring his attention back. “Don’t look at him. Look at me. Now what’s wrong?” Seungmin’s mouth opened and closed like some sort of fish, looking rather gobsmacked that Chan was going to these lengths to get an answer out of him, but Seungmin was still Seungmin. The boy stayed quiet and shook his head, thankful when Chan finally realized that he wasn’t going to get anything out of him. However, before anything could continue further, there was a hand that smacked down on the bar behind Seungmin, causing the two to flinch and look. Changbin was behind him, waving down the bartender with gold in hand and an evil smirk on his face.

 

“I know you like to stare, Kim, but if you’re wanting a closer look, you could have just asked,” Changbin snickered and Seungmin felt his ears turn red and nose scrunch up in irritation. “But of course… you’re too much of a coward to do so.” Chan was quick to ring his arms around Seungmin’s upper body when the younger tried to dart towards the rogue, blood being spilt the only thing on his mind. Changbin only snickered at the sight but it seemed to fade away when Seungmin ripped himself from Chan and stormed out of the bar without another word. No one seemed to realize that Seungmin wasn’t the first Kim to leave the bar that night, as Woojin was nowhere to be seen.

 

He wasn’t sure why, but there was this echoing in his ears that night. The echoing of a familiar but soothing voice that had Woojin weak at the knees and head spinning. It was appearing from a thick mist coming off of the shoreline underneath the moonlight, and Woojin could no longer resist the drawl of the deep voice. He stumbled along the beach, pupils dilated and feet walking in one direction and one direction only. The cliff side practically glowed, and Woojin snuck in through the same entrance he had the other night, kneeling down when he heard the swish of water.

 

The shell in his pocket felt heavy, hand diving in and curling his fingers tightly around the pink-tinted, crystallized exterior as he peeked around the corner to get a better look at the ethereal creature. The mermaid was lying in the same spot he had been lying in the first time Woojin saw him in the cave, putting together a small crown of shells, flowers, and starfish with a satisfied grin. His humming didn’t stop for a second, never faltering in any way, and Woojin could feel himself falling asleep once more. “I know someone’s there. I’m not oblivious.”

 

Woojin never showed himself, but his jagged breathing gave him away. “Ok… Don’t come out then. But stay a while will you? I can do with some company.” And the humming started up again, a few words slipping out every now and then, and Woojin finally realized that despite how melodic the sound the mermaid owned was, there was a screeching echo to it that didn’t seem real. Woojin thought it was just the cave playing around with him, but the more the mermaid broke out into words, the more he came to terms with the fact that this mermaid was indeed very real, and fear struck him.

 

If someone else were to find this ethereal boy, someone like Woojin’s father, this mermaid would get taken and killed all within a single night, and the idea made him shiver. He knew the drill, he knew what they did with them. He knew the techniques and the tools used because he’d used them before, and Woojin would never forget the horror of it. Humans were cruel to the merfolk, there was no denying that, and Woojin had to warn him of that. “You should leave, before someone else finds you,” he croaked out suddenly, the mermaid’s singing halting and the slow swish of water echoing off of the walls.

 

“And why should I listen to you?” the mermaid hummed in amusement, no doubt resting his chin in his palm and barring a wide, mischievous smirk. Woojin rolled his eyes and let his head hit the stone wall behind him, playing with the ends of his shirt. “Your silence tells me I shouldn’t listen to you.” The mermaid tried to coax the human further in speaking, perhaps even showing himself, but something told him that they would not be showing each other’s faces today, or even tomorrow.

 

“It’s a warning, not a threat. If someone else were to find you, they would take you and you would be killed.” Woojin didn’t sugar coat it, having a feeling that maybe this mermaid didn’t like not receiving the full truth. A giggle that made Woojin’s heart skip a beat reached his ears, and Woojin wasn’t all that surprised. This mermaid was seemingly confident in his ability to get away. “You’re not going to listen to me are you?”

 

“Your voice is soothing.” Woojin snorted at the mermaids complete diversion of his question and shook his head. “What is your name?” the mermaid drawled out in a minor seductive tone, pulling himself closer onto land in hopes of coaxing the human out. “I’d love to put a face and name to the nice voice.” Woojin curled his fingers painfully into the rock wall he was leaning against to keep him in his place. This mermaid was not to see his face yet. Not until he knew this wasn’t some sort of trick. “Come on…”

 

“Woojin.”

 

“Handsome. I’m Felix.” It hadn’t been a name from the northeast, which surprised Woojin to a certain extent. He had expected the creature to be from a clan close by, not someone who was so far away. “I can hear you thinking. Penny for your thoughts?” the mermaid humored, tone a softer and less seductive,but only by a certain degree. “I won’t tell anyone. These lips are sealed.” But even Felix’s honied words couldn’t drag Woojin out of his trance.

 

But he figured there would be no harm in asking Felix. “Your name reminds me of those in the Southern or Western Isles. So, why are you all the way out here?” Woojin heard a splash of water, and his head snapped around so only his eyes and the tips of his hair were exposed to the mermaid at the shore, locking gazes with the shimmering, glittery darkness of Felix’s eyes. It had only been for a second, not enough for Felix to get a perfect look of what was shown to him, but it was enough to satisfy him for the time being.

 

“I am afraid I can’t tell you that much, love.”

 

“Unfortunate.”

 

A silence fell over them once more, Felix filling it with his singing once more and Woojin listening in content. His body felt like a puddle by the time Felix was done singing the song, a language he didn’t recognize but that made the sea light up in a way that Woojin had never seen before. This mermaid had power, power Woojin didn’t even know existed, and perhaps that is when Woojin decided that he had to protect Felix. “I’m going now. I hope to see you again?” It was an open question, Felix ready for the denial of never seeing this man again, but hope fluttered in his chest for a split second.

 

“Perhaps,” Woojin whispered and heard the clink of a shell before a splash, and then Felix was gone. Woojin let out a puff of breath, swiping his hands along his face and getting up with a grunt. Instead of leaving the cave, he walked in deeper, approaching the crown that was left there at the shoreline. It was gorgeous, made out of shells that Woojin had never seen before, and crystals that were  pink-tinted, much like the conch shell left behind last time. “Felix must like leaving behind gifts,” he hushed to himself quietly, picking it up and balancing it in between his fingertips as he perched himself up on the rock.

 

Woojin got a few more answers that day, he just wished he could have gotten a bit more.

  


Seungmin’s head was spinning when he reached the outside, clutching his sweaty strands of hair in between his fingers and tugging them harshly. ”You fucking idiot! Just get over it already! He’s not worth it.” His angry mutters bounced off the stone walls and echoed down the empty streets, nothing more than the left side of his face being seen through the window between him and the inside of the bar. His muttering didn’t stop there; Seungmin sounded like some sort of crazed man as he was seemingly talking to himself while pacing. “He’s not worth it, Seungmin!” he whispered angrily to himself, unaware of the figure who left after him.

 

“I can guarantee you that if we’re talking about the same man, then yes, he isn’t worth it.” An amused voice broke through the cluster of angry mutters and whispers, capturing Seungmin’s attention quickly. He snapped his head towards the voice, seeing the boy that had been with Changbin pretty much all night and relaxing to a certain extent. Sure, Seungmin was still cautious, because despite this boy’s innocent exterior, he was still a rogue, and rogues were cunning and dangerous. “He’s a good man, even if he’s an asshole most of the time.” Jeongin grinned mischievously and Seungmin spared him a breathy chuckle and a shake of his head.

 

“Asshole is an understatement.”

 

“Perhaps, but something tells me that you know deep down that that isn’t quite true.” Jeongin shrugged, and for the first time in a very long time, Seungmin was rendered speechless. The youngest Kim brother decided he liked Jeongin, and that he would make for a good friend. But Jeongin was still a rogue, and a rogue didn’t know how to settle. “Let’s go for a walk,” the rogue offered, motioning for Seungmin to follow, but the elder’s eyes locked on the figure inside, now at his table covered in glasses of ale.

 

“Won’t Changbin get mad –,”

 

Jeongin whirled around so quickly that Seungmin flinched back, a stormy look in the rogue’s eyes. “Changbin does not own me. If he wishes to scold me for me doing something he raised me to do, then that is he decision.” There was obvious bad blood there, an angry connection to that of being owned, and knowing that it existed was enough for Seungmin to back off. “Now. Shall we go?” The anger flickered and went as quickly as it came, the rogue now displaying the same mischievous smirk from before and offering Seungmin his hand.

 

The elder took it without skipping a beat, being led up the street and deeper into the mainland. “You’ve lived here a long time, but have you been in the forest at night?” Jeongin wondered softly as they walked, hands now unlatched and a fair distance between them. Seungmin slowly shook his head, bottom lip between his teeth. The forest was deemed off limits after sunset, and if you were to enter and get caught, you would be fined or thrown in a cell for 48 hours. Seungmin never questioned it; he just followed the rules blindly. “Well, then you’re in for a treat.” Jeongin smirked.

 

Both curiosity and fear flickered in Seungmin’s chest, but his curiosity masked his fear and his legs never hesitated, not even for a moment, to push forward and dive into the forest he had been told to avoid all his life. “What are you showing me?” Seungmin hushed when Jeongin stopped in the middle of a grassy clearing, a pond in the corner with a stone structure in the very back. It was beautiful, yes, but Seungmin had seen this before. However, Jeongin grabbed his bicep to keep him from going anywhere and stared up at the sky.

 

The atmosphere around them shifted when Jeongin breathed a shimmering fog up into the sky and the moon passed over the tops of the trees. “This. Look,” Jeongin whispered, flickering his eyes down to the ground, and Seungmin felt his breath leave his lungs. In front of him was a beautiful turquoise field of flower buds glowing brightly, the pond in the back corner illuminated by the shimmering lily pads. Seungmin had never seen this sort of thing before; this was something adventurers saw in the middle of a deadly cave in a story book when they killed the evil mermaids. This was not something someone like Seungmin was supposed to see.

 

“The world is beautiful when you know how to look at it,” Jeongin murmured, staring at everything with a dazed, clouded look in his eyes. His hand dropped from Seungmin’s bicep, wading through the sea of glimmering flowers and approaching the pond. Seungmin presumed his eyes had been deceiving him when Jeongin walked away, catching onto the same turquoise glimmer surrounding the rogue that had been covering everything else, and paid no mind to the way Jeongin sat at the edge of the pond and stared at the water as if he was waiting for something. Or perhaps someone.

 

But as quickly as the glimmer had appeared, it was gone. “However, much like many things… beauty doesn’t last for long periods of time. You just have to remember that it’s there.” It was as if Seungmin was a beauty in himself. He faded into the whispers of the forest not long after the magic of the night rested, and Jeongin was left alone by the pond. The water swayed for a moment, the trees brustling and then Jeongin felt the ghosting of lips at the ends of his hair. “It’s been a while.”

 

A laugh that sounded like the tinkle of water echoed and the hands resting at his wrists lifted to his biceps. “I know.” Jisung didn’t give the younger an excuse; it was already well know that he was busy and had his own things to attend to. So Jeongin didn’t hold it against him and began to play with the shell necklace around his neck out of habit. “What do you feel here? I saw the glimmer. What is it?” Jisung pried gently, chest pressed against Jeongin’s back as they glanced down at the pond. Jeongin caught Jisung’s wistful eyes in the reflection of the water, breath catching in his throat.

 

“There’s something here. But I don’t… I don’t think it’s an object. Perhaps it’s a person, maybe two. Maybe the bond between them,” Jeongin explained faintly, not confident in the way his stomach churned. The feeling of fingers nudging against his cheek drew him out of his trance and his neck pivoted so he was face to face with Jisung, a tender look in his eyes.

 

“Soon, you will be stronger in what you can see and feel. Just give it time,” Jisung reassured, disappearing with the next jump of fish in the water, Jeongin being left alone in the forest with nothing but the ghosting feeling of Jisung’s hands. He wanted to ask further questions, but he knew that he would have his answers one day, if not tomorrow. So the young rogue left the forest, moving quickly and quietly towards the boat and climbing up the stairs to see Changbin seated in one of the chairs on the top deck, flask in hand.

 

“Back so soon?”

 

Changbin flinched at Jeongin’s sudden voice, eyeing the teenager cautiously. However, the elder rogue offered his arm to Jeongin and coaxed him over, placing Jeongin on his lap. “Where have you been?” Changbin wondered out of curiosity, settling the younger against his chest and holding him protectively. It was rare for them to sit like this, but it seemed as though they both needed the comfort of one another.

 

“I was showing your little puppy nemesis the forest.” Changbin’s ears turned red at the mention of Seungmin, but he was probably more curious about why Jeongin showed Seungmin the forest, out of not only all people but places as well. “He seemed to be really smitten by it. I wonder how he would react if I showed him the sea when I sung,” Jeongin whispered, smiling weakly in mischief. Changbin didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Jeongin already knew that Seungmin was a touchy subject, even if he didn’t know why.

 

“You sound upset.”

 

“I saw Jisung tonight.”

 

“Ah,” Changbin hummed, rubbing his palms into the boy’s back. “He cares for you, you know?” Changbin reassured and Jeongin knew that deep down. He really did. But he missed Jisung. He missed laughing and speaking with him. Jeongin wanted Jisung and Jisung alone.

 

“I know.”   

  
  


  [Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1008685034851758080)


	5. August 7, 1681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am the sea and everything in between. I am the water you inhale and the fish you swim with. I am the castle you run from and the deep blue you find comfort in. I am everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee it feels like it's been two years since I last updated tbh. 
> 
> Anyways, this was edited by Ren <333

**August 7, 1681**

 

The rock of the boat permanently cursed Woojin, imprinting the motion within his head so that even when he lay in his own bed, on a study floor on an even sturdier ground, Woojin still felt like his body was swaying. Perhaps that had been the main reason Woojin found it hard to sleep any later than 6 in the morning. At least that’s what he blamed it on. He didn’t want to actually admit that it had been the voice of Felix drawing him out of his bed and out onto the shoreline. It hadn’t been Felix purposefully singing to get Woojin out to the beach, but instead something else. It was as if someone or something else had been using the mermaid’s voice against him.

 

But it took four different mornings of nothing but an empty shoreline for Woojin to finally find out what had been using it against him. The wind was present but not aggressive, merely kissing along his cheek bones as he paced along the sand. At first, there had been no one, but with one glance towards the ocean before looking back, there was a boy, a familiar one, sitting in the sand with his knees propped up. Realistically, Woojin should have left him alone, but Han Jisung was right there, staring at him and waving him over.

 

Woojin paced over, sitting down in the sand and saying nothing. He occasionally glanced at the younger boy before glancing at the ocean, and there had been a resemblance between the two; Woojin just didn’t know what it was. Perhaps it had been the transparency of his skin, the way his hair fell naturally and dripped like water, or how his eyes flickered sharply or moved in a slow drawl. Woojin shouldn’t have been able to point out things like that on a practical stranger, but Jisung wasn’t just any stranger. Woojin may have not known him well, but he knew that much at least.

 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Jisung murmured suddenly, dragging Woojin back into the real world. His voice alone shifted like the water with a salty tang to it. Woojin hummed in agreement. “I prefer to see it right when the sun is coming up. It’s the sign of a new day, a new beginning, a new change.” It was cliche, sure, but there had been a bigger message behind it, a bigger picture that Woojin wouldn’t understand until later, maybe even when it was too late. “But when it’s illuminated by the moon, and the sharks decide to come out of hiding. It’s beautiful. Bloody. But beautiful.”

 

“You see it often?”

 

Jisung’s eyes flickered over to Woojin, a playful smile adorning his heart shaped lips. “Too much.” He chuckled, fingers curling around the stone hanging around his neck with a gentle but knowing smile. “Do you?” Woojin didn’t know this at the time, but Jisung already knew his answer. He knew everything about Woojin, his schedule, his habits, his relations, _everything_. Woojin scoffed, running his fingers through his hair and letting his hand fall to the sand. As beautiful as the ocean had been, Woojin hated being on it. At least for the reasons he sailed on it before.  

 

“I sailed for a while. With my father and his men. It had been nice at first, but I grew tired of it after a while.”

 

“Hunting or the ocean?” What a bold question it had been. Woojin cocked his head to the side with a disbelieving chuckle, curling his fist into the warm sand underneath him. They stared at each other for a good, long moment, Woojin not flinching away when the boy’s hand came up to press against his jaw. “I don’t know you personally, but I can sense something here.” Jisung’s other hand came up to press against Woojin’s chest, slipping underneath the cut of his shirt and letting his palm rest on the skin covering Woojin’s heart. “You are not meant to be what your father wants you to be. But you are strong, and you will be who you need to be.”

 

“What makes you say that? What makes you think that I’m any different?” Woojin scoffed, resting his hand on top of Jisung’s and curling his fingers around the small, soft palm. Jisung chuckled lowly, shifting a bit closer so their faces were centimeters away. Woojin’s breath hitched in his throat, feeling fingers trace along his adams apple. “How do you know so much? How do you know who I am?” Jisung’s eyes flickered over Woojin’s shoulder, locking with something lingering along the lines of betrayal, and the atmosphere shifted.

 

“Love, I know everything. That’s my charm.” Jisung grinned, pressing his lips to Woojin’s chin lightly. “You’re going to do something for me. For yourself.” He swiped his thumb along the apple of the man’s cheek with a playful but firm glare. “You’re going to listen to your gut. Don’t let your fears take over, because at the end of the day, those are what will get you killed. Find him. Listen to him. Let his voice take you out to sea. For the right reasons.” His voice was soft, fluid like liquid and convincing like a song. Woojin listened, and he listened with an open heart.

 

Woojin didn’t remember how long he’d been there and when Jisung left. All he knew was that when he glanced away and the ocean crashed against the shore, Jisung was gone, and the only thing left behind was the ghosting of a kiss against his chin. Woojin had a lot to think about, and despite who he had been talking to, the only person on his mind was Felix, and Woojin decided that he needed answers. Felix made him wonder, made his heart beat and his stomach churn in a way that Woojin yearned for. He was going to meet Felix, for reasons he was still unsure of.

  
  


The painting above him glimmered and shined, staring down at him mockingly. It was that of the coral reef, the one his grandmother had spent her entire life making sure was healthy and thriving. Felix wanted to carry on that tradition after she died, and he did for a while. However, with his crowning coming closer and closer, he didn’t have the chance to take care of it anymore. He didn’t get to make that track out there anymore, not with his mom constantly on him about royal duties and making him feel like shit for not being a good enough son, grandson, or prince.

 

His fingers traced along the colors, tears welling up in his eyes, and he tried his best to suppress them. Especially when he felt knocks against the outside of his clam. “Felix? Your mother is looking for you. You have to wake up.” Minho’s soft voice was muffled, Felix not even bothering to respond. He knocked a few more times against the outer shell, no responses given each time, before Minho pulled open the top shell and stared down at his friend curled around a pillow. “Lix…” Minho trailed off with a sigh when he noticed the death glare he was giving to the room around him.

 

Felix grabbed him by his side fins, and Minho landed on the soft cushion beside Felix before the younger grabbed one of the multiple stones attached to the underside of the top and slammed it shut. They were surrounded by a pink glow, Felix lying his head on the elder’s chest and allowing himself to be wrapped up in his cousin’s arms. “I wish I could give you the crown instead. You deserve it more than I do. I don’t even want it,” Felix whispered, tone empty but still rather wistful. Minho laughed, but there hadn’t been any humor to it.

 

“Felix, you are meant for that crown, whether you like it or not. I’m perfectly happy being your future advisor,” Minho whispered into Felix’s hair, running his fingers up and down the younger’s head. “I know it’s hard, babe, but it’ll be worth it. The arrangement you made with Changbin was only the tip of the iceberg. You’re ready, don’t let your mother convince you otherwise.” Felix appreciated the reassurances, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was a lie. Felix wasn’t ready for the throne, he didn’t want that responsibility, and he didn’t want the placement. Felix hated the crystals on his skin more than anything in the world.

 

Suddenly, the clam was snapped open, Minho and Felix flinching but not moving away from each other. Standing over them was Hyunjin, peeking in with a bored look. “Really? A cuddle session without me?” Hyunjin groaned, throwing himself between the two and wrapping the prince up into a hug. “Good morning, prince,” Hyunjin snickered, nuzzling his nose into his friend’s cheek. However, before Felix could smack him for being an ass, Minho’s arms curled around Hyunjin’s toned torso and dragged him into his chest, resting his cheek on the younger’s neck. “Sorry, darling, didn’t realize you were feeling needy,” Hyunjin whispered, a smirk on his face.

 

Minho scowled at him and went to move away, but Hyunjin was quick to keep him attached. “Alright, alright you two. Not in my bed,” Felix snapped, slamming open the top of the shell and shoving them out of the middle dip so it was only him on the soft cushion. Felix lifted himself up in the water with a grunt, swimming over to his vanity and lowering himself onto the crystal rock. He hummed quietly, brushing through his hair with his old gold comb and ignoring the two rough housing in his room. All until Hyunjin was shoved into Felix’s back and the elder draped himself across Felix to save himself. “Hey Lix,” he drawled out sheepishly.

 

Felix shoved him off with a huff. “Go on somewhere already. I’ll be down to speak to mother in a few.” Felix shooed them out the room, content with the peaceful silence as he finished getting ready. His freckles sparkled, glimmering in the mirror, and his fingertips traced over them with a frown. Felix hated his freckles. They were odd, too odd for him, and his mother always insisted for him to cover them up. So, with some of the makeup he’d acquired over time, he covered his entire face until it was polished, neat, and clear. Just as his mother liked it. Just as he was supposed to like it.

 

The moment Felix escaped the doors, he was met with two guards. The same two guards that escorted him anywhere and everywhere since the hunters became more frequent and easier to find. “Morning, boys,” Felix smirked, cupping the bottom of their jaws and ghosting his lips across their cheeks before swimming away with a smirk. The two just rolled their eyes, remaining stiff and following after the playful prince. Soon, the doors to the main hall were in view and Felix stopped his playful acts, straightening up as his smile faded. The guards at the door opened them for him, and Felix swam through with a curt nod. “Mother.”

 

The crowned, free of wrinkles, woman turned and faced her son, nodding towards him in the same curt manner. “Good morning. You were late for breakfast.” She watched her son straighten his back, jaw locked and hands clasped behind his back. “When will you learn to be on time, hm? You cannot be on the throne if you cannot be on time,” she scolded and deep down, Felix knew she was just trying to help him, but he couldn’t help but get irritated. “Sit down. We have to talk,” she ordered, sighing and lowering herself down into one of the chairs. Felix hesitantly sat down, but he was still concerned about whatever she had to tell him now.

 

“What is it mother?”

 

“Your crowning has been pushed forward…” Felix froze. _No_. “The council thinks it might be best for me to step down due to my health. It’s in two months.” Felix gulped, staring down at the table. It wasn’t a secret that his mother was dying, harboring an illness that’s been killing her for the last year and was getting worse as the days passed. “Meaning that you are going to have to fix these awful habits of yours,” his mother snapped suddenly, causing her son to flinch back at the tone of her voice. She took a deep breath and began to leave the room, obviously not wanting to be in his presence any longer.

 

“Mother?” She stopped, but she never turned back to look at her son. “Is it getting worse? Your illness, I mean,” Felix wondered timidly. His mother smiled weakly at the door in front of her, making sure her son was oblivious to it.

 

“You have the day off. Your lessons start tomorrow, bright and early. Be ready,” she murmured, bolting out the doorway and leaving Felix alone with his thoughts. Of course. She keep the important stuff from him, and Felix didn’t expect anything less from the woman.

  


The reef was lively, maybe even a bit livelier than it had been last time, and it freaked Felix out to an extent. It was beaming with color, as if it had the breath of the sea breathed right into the very heart of it. Felix hadn’t been there for at least a month and a half, but based on the fresh cuts, newer coral, and sea life Felix hadn’t seen in the reef before, someone else had been here. He swam around, investigating the reef for any sort of other life that wasn’t supposed to be there, but he found nothing.

 

Felix gave up when some of the fish began nuzzling against his hands and tail. “Hey guys,” Felix breathed, glancing down at them for a second and snapping his head back up when he caught a glimmer of highlighted brown hair behind that of purple and orange. “Hello? Is anyone there?” Felix could have swore he heard a giggle that sounded like trinkling water come from his right, but when he swam in that direction, there was nothing. The giggle sounded again, coming from behind him and Felix shifted just in time to catch that of a transparent hand escaping past a sea of fish.

 

In the end, Felix couldn’t find anything, and gave up with a huff, blaming it on his imagination. However, after ten minutes of tending to the reef, a new voice spoke from behind him. “Can I ask you a question?” Felix let out a high pitched shriek, dropping the rocks in his hand and whirling around to see Jisung sitting criss-crossed on top of a rock with his hand propped up on his chin. His eyes swirled and his hair shifted and swayed with the current of the water, the edges of his skin becoming transparent to the warm colors around him. “Why are you here of all places?”

 

“Jesus christ, Jisung,” Felix sighed, rubbing his webbed fingers across his eyes before swimming over to the boy. Felix sat down beside him, keeping his hands in his lap. “You know why.” Jisung laughed breathily, grabbing for Felix’s hands and running his fingertips along the translucent skin attached the mermaid’s limbs. The way Jisung glanced at Felix let the mermaid know that he wasn’t taking that as an actual answer. “I’m comfortable here. This is the only place in the ocean that isn’t free rein that I’m comfortable in,” Felix hushed, feeling Jiung scoot closer so the sides of his fins were grazing Jisung’s thighs.

 

They sat in silence for a while, Jisung simply running his thumbs along the crystalized scales. Felix had known Jisung for as long as he could remember, but for that period of time, the elder never seemed to change. It was as if Jisung grew but he had stayed the same throughout all the years Felix has known him. “You seem stressed,” Jisung hushed, moving his palm to push some of the hair from Felix’s forehead back soothingly. Felix relaxed into Jisung’s embrace, letting out a long, distressed sigh. He didn’t want to explain everything, but he knew he was going to have to. “Talk to me, Lix.”

 

“I don’t want the throne, Sungie. I don’t want to be tied to a clan anymore. I just want to be out there, in the open ocean, on my own, and taking care of the reef.” It was a simple life that Felix wanted. He wanted freedom. He wanted a breath of fresh air, and the only way to get that was to be out from underneath the royal thumb. It didn’t help that he was part of the top two clans, no doubt forced into marriage with the princess of the other clan to unify when the war decided to kick off. “Is that too big of a dream? Is that unrealistic?” Felix wondered, a hint of desperation in his tone, as Jisung tried his best to console his friend.

 

“No dream is too big. You just have to know if you’re capable of achieving it.” Always too wise for his own good. “Felix, you need that placement. You have the power to change the way things run. I see every inch of this ocean, and every inch of the land surrounding it. I know what needs to be changed and I know what needs to stay the same. You need to get that placement, Felix. You’re ready,” Jisung coaxed, pressing his lips against the crown of his head and smiling like a little maniac. “Go to your lessons. Prepare yourself.”

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

Jisung shifted away for a moment. “It depends on the question.” Felix nodded his head slightly in understanding, but didn’t hold back. If Jisung wanted to tell him, he would. This wouldn’t change anything. “Come on then, ask me.” Jisung nudged his elbow into his friend’s side, resting his palm on the knee joint of Felix’s tail and rubbing it up and down soothingly. Felix was timid although he was a playful being, and he tended to keep his thoughts and feelings inside. It wasn’t out of not wanting to say anything, it was just what he was taught to do.

 

“What are you?”

 

It was quiet for a while, Jisung staring off into the deep blue sea past the plethora of coral. Jisung saw what most didn’t. From his tiny spot on top of the rock, he could see what was going on behind, beneath, above, to the right, to the left, and in front of him. Jisung saw everything because he _was_ everything. “I am the sea and everything in between. I am the water you inhale and the fish you swim with. I am the castle you run from and the deep blue you find comfort in. I am everything.” Jisung’s voice stopped with a deafening echo, disappearing with the next school of fish and Felix was left alone with the reef and his thoughts.

  
  


Resisting the urge to not be a rogue was something that Changbin was never good at. Resisting the urge to be spiteful was another thing that Changbin wasn’t good at, and it just so happens that in this scenario, the two went hand in hand. If there was one thing that pissed Changbin off more than the Kim family, it was one of them telling him to not cause any trouble, because Changbin loved making trouble. Especially for the Kim Family. “Hyung… Where are you going?” Jeongin’s voice rung out curiously behind him.

 

Changbin whirled around with a smirk, throwing the empty duffle over his shoulder and sparing the younger a hair tousle. “Out. Go to sleep.” Changbin shoved him lightly towards his bed, making sure the younger’s back hit the soft mattress before going to leave the room. Jeongin screamed out that he better not be making any trouble, but Changbin just cackled, slamming the door closed and leaving the younger rogue in his room. “Don’t worry so much, Innie. It’ll be fine.” It really wouldn’t be, but Jeongin didn’t need to know that.

 

The trek to the house had been easy, but getting inside had been an entirely different story. It wasn’t a surprise that the Kim Family home had multiple guards at all the surrounding entrances, but Changbin wasn’t human, and he was much stronger than them. He knew his way around. He made his way past the guards and climbed up to one of the balconies, not aware of what was beyond the glass door. Changbin peeked in at first, looking around for any sort of human that may be inside, but he found nothing. Only the things that would be left behind.

 

Changbin bent down, pick ready, and jiggled it around until he found the lock’s sweet spot and heard that lovely, lovely click. Changbin nudged open the door with a squeak, peeping his eyes in to judge the room around him. When he thought the coast was clear, he snuck inside, freezing when he caught a glimpse of brown hair in the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He knew that body from anywhere. Changbin bolted for the bedroom door, breaking through as quickly and quietly as he could and closing it behind him.

 

Changbin let out a silent breath as he leaned against the wood, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He knew there was a chance he’d see him tonight, but he didn’t expect it to be that soon, especially if he didn’t want it at all. Changbin presumed he was safe, that he hadn’t seen him and that he could continue forward, so that’s what he did. Changbin grabbed anything shiny as he went, which ended up being an array of things. Jewels, stones, jewelry, golden mirrors, statues, trinkets, all sorts of items. However, by the time he arrived to another room, his bag was full and his heart was hammering in his chest.

 

“Why the fuck are you here?” Changbin’s fingers had been grazing a painting worth more than his entire ship when a bored voice came from behind him. His fingers froze as his shoulders tensed. The rogue swiveled on his feet, turning slowly to face the youngest Kim brother, who was leaning against the doorway of one of the lounges with loose clothing draping over him. Seungmin didn’t look angry, per se, just unbearably agitated. “You just couldn’t help yourself could you?” Seungmin muttered, bitterly.

 

“The temptation was too big to resist.” Changbin smirked, straightening the bag on his shoulder. “Go ahead. Scream. Call the guards. Have them take me away.” Changbin spread his arms out, submitting himself to the younger boy with a smirk. However, Seungmin did no such thing. Instead, he grabbed Changbin by the collar and dragged him all the way back to his room. “Dollface, if you wanted me in your room, you could have just asked.” Changbin grinned as soon as the door shut, being shoved up against it by the younger. Seungmin inched closer, an exhausted, but present snarl on his face.

 

“Why are you here, Changbin?”

 

Changbin chuckled lowly, looking the younger up and down before glancing at the bag on the floor with a swipe of his lips. “I’m a rogue, dollface. It’s what I do.” Changbin felt the pressure relieve from his shoulders, Seungmin backing away slowly. “But of course, if you wish it to be something different, than it can be…” Seungmin felt familiar fingers curl around his wrist, not tugging him back but keeping the boy in place so Changbin could catch up to him. The slow drawl of his voice was something that Seungmin had grown to love and hate all the same.

 

“It doesn’t matter what I want it to be. It won’t change the real reason at the end of the day anyway,” Seungmin spat, turning his back towards the rogue with a huff. Cool, familiar puffs of breath coated the back of Seungmin’s neck, Changbin’s presence behind him very known. It took a lot of self restraint for Seungmin to just stand there and be rational, but Changbin was making it unbearably hard not to send whatever it was between them forward or backward.

 

“Of course it matters, dollface. No one truly knows the reasons why someone does anything.”

 

When Seungmin felt the ghosting of lips across the nape of his neck, he felt his heart thump in his chest and his head spiral out of control. Seungmin melted into Changbin’s torso and lips, tilting his neck to the side to give him a bit more access. However, something within Seungmin snapped when Changbin’s fingers curled around his hips and tugged him backwards. Seungmin broke free of Changbin’s hands, gulping and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Take your things and go. I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Changbin’s shoulders dropped, coughing and nodding out a tiny “ok,” before grabbing his things. Changbin didn’t leave without making his mark though, pressing a lingering kiss to Seungmin’s cheek and nuzzling it with his nose for a moment. Neither one of them said anything as Changbin escaped through the balcony door and climbed down the house. Seungmin tried his best to keep his shaking shoulders at bay along with his threatening tears. He couldn’t do that again, but fuck. He missed that rush.

  
  


Woojin couldn’t believe he was actually going to do what he was about to do if he were completely honest. He knew he shouldn’t be associating himself with a mermaid when his dad was the man he was, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. He needed to see Felix, for real this time, and have a conversation with him. The shell and crown were heavy in his pocket, hands gripping them like his life depended on it, ears catching drift of Felix’s genuine voice from the echo of the waves. Woojin gulped, took a deep breath, and approached the cave.

 

The cave Felix had been holing himself up in glimmered and shone as he sung, the water around him illuminated. Woojin hovered around the corner, hoping Felix hadn’t heard him come in, but after a few minutes, his singing stopped and was cut off by conversation. “Are you going to come out this time? I can feel you weighing the idea from here.” He was cheeky, Woojin would give him that. However, it didn’t completely convince the human to show himself. “Aw, come on, Woojin. I caught a glimpse last time, but I wanna see the full thing now.” Shit. He was persuasive too.

 

Woojin rounded the corner, showing himself to the mermaid and finally getting a good look of Felix as well. The two didn’t say anything as Woojin strolled over, propping himself up on a rock. Woojin dug through his pockets, pulling out the shell and rolling it in between his fingers. Felix stared at it, lowering his chin into his crossed arms with a small grin. “As beautiful as it is, I’m curious as to why you gave it to me.” Woojin then tugged out the crown with a cheeky grin, “Along with the crown, of course.” Felix laughed a bit, shaking his head.

 

“I thought why not. You haven’t told anyone of my presence yet. Felt you were deserving enough.” The shrieking echo to the mermaid’s voice was entirely hypnotic. “Come down here with me,” he trailed off with a slow drawl, reaching his webbed hands up to tug at Woojin’s pants for only a second. Woojin eyed the mermaid out of curiosity but kept his spot on the rock, not wanting to get that close just yet. “Alright, alright, I get it. Fair enough,” the mermaid laughed, not disheartened in anyway. “You’re very handsome, Woojin. Tell me more about you,” Felix insisted, resting his chin in his palm.

 

Woojin chuckled a bit, “What do you want to know?” Felix muttered out a wistful ‘anything,’ and Woojin couldn’t resist him. Not when his smile was as beautiful as that. “I don’t know… I’m not that interesting.” Woojin blushed. There was nothing truly interesting about who he was as a person. He didn’t have any special talents or skills. Woojin was just Woojin. “I enjoy painting,” he said suddenly, and the way Felix’s eyes lit up made Woojin’s stomach churn. His father always made him feel like shit for his love for painting.

 

“I have this painting of my grandmother’s reef in my room. It’s my favorite thing in the world,” Felix murmured, grazing his fingers along the rocks and shells on the shoreline. “Will you tell me what’s it like for you? Being on land?” It was a shy question, but Woojin didn’t mind answering it. He was just as curious as what it was like being in the water rather than being on top of it. Neither one of them yearned for the other life, the one the other had, but they did in fact yearn for something more peaceful, something comforting.

 

Eventually, Woojin did end up on the damp, dirty ground with Felix resting beside him, beaming up at him like an innocent child, and Woojin felt his heart beat erratically. Felix felt like a breath of fresh air, and for the first time in a long time, he felt happy. Of course, during their stories, they left out the important facts, Felix never mentioning that he was royalty and Woojin never mentioning that he was the son of a famous mermaid hunter. To them, they were just Woojin and Felix, and that’s all that mattered.

 

“I should really get going –” Felix grabbed him by the bicep, a sense of desperation in his eyes without saying anything. Woojin relaxed back into the ground, sparing the mermaid a look of worry. “What’s wrong, darling?” Woojin hushed, stroking his thumb along the mermaid’s knuckles. Felix glanced away for a moment, gulping when fingers hooked underneath his chin and pivoted his face up. “Talk to me.”

 

“Am I going to see you again?” Felix whispered, letting his lips nudge Woojin’s as he spoke. The elder swiped his thumb across Felix’s chin and grinned at him softly. Felix’s webbed hands came up to cup Woojin’s wrist, and something fell over them that hadn’t been meant for strangers like them, especially the situation they had been thrown in. Woojin knew better. He knew he should stop now before someone got hurt, but he couldn’t stay away.

 

“Sure, darling.”

 

[[Moodboard]](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1011211368450707456)


	6. August 11, 1681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well? Now you’re here! So fucking help me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was edited by my lovely best friend, Ren!

**August 11, 1681**

 

Bang Chan was peculiar in a lot of ways. Of course, he was as average as a human could get. He was of average height, weight, class, and work, but Chan had a lot more to him than just met the eye. He was human, always had been, always will be, but he did not have the same mind set that others had in this town. He didn’t necessarily like mermaids, but he didn’t think they were deserving of death either. He didn’t believe in the old stories, thinking that there was always more to the story. The mermaids didn’t have a reason to kill humans based on the stories he grew up on, so he wondered what had provoked the mass murders.

 

Chan never voiced his questions, though. He kept to himself on the small farm he lived on. Chan lived alone in his small one room home on one of the higher hills of the village and surrounded by fields of well grown, thriving crops. He was a bit aways from the main town, no definitive neighbors around that provided a quiet air around. Enough for him to play his guitar on one of the cliff sides that hovered over the ocean without bothering anyone.

 

He enjoyed the quiet, he really did, but he got lonely, and he didn’t necessarily have the time to think about being involved with any of the girls in town. He had never even really been interested in anyone growing up, all except Woojin, and those feelings had been long gone. Starting now just seemed to be pretty pointless to him when harvest season was suspected to be in a little over a week. But Chan couldn’t deny the fact that he was growing tired of being lonely. He wanted someone to hold in the mornings, sit with on the cliff at night, and let Chan take care of them. He wanted someone, he really did, but he wasn’t interested in anybody Chin-hae had to offer.

 

It was dusk, the sun having just made its descent past the horizon and the sky beginning to darken. It was still reasonably light outside, a cool turquoise tone falling over him as he sat on the cliff side, the wind heavy but kind against his skin and hair, and the waves crashing against the rocks beneath him. Chan could faintly hear his windchimes singing from his porch, calming his heart and causing his eyes to flutter shut with a soft smile on his lips. Occasionally, those chimes were masked by far away booming thunder, and Chan would let his eyes peel open to watch the storm brewing over the sea in front of him.

 

The lightning shot down from the intimidating clouds in purple streams that completely mesmerized the man, having always enjoyed the way the storm rumbled and moved on its own accord. It listened to no one, having its own path to maintain. Chan respected that, maybe even envied it in a way, but he never dwelled on that. Chan just lived and loved with what he had. Soft, melodic hums escaped into the air. Occasionally, words would slip out in between, but they never lessened in melody. Chan was musically inclined, even if he didn’t quite like to admit it.

 

It feels necessary to admit that despite Chan’s loneliness, the aura he held around him attracted many people. Chan was comfortable with anyone and everyone. Chan was land. Chan was the rustle of trees and the wind blowing through your hair. Chan was the smell of autumn and the glimmering snow of winter. Chan was the colorful, dancing flowers and the warm morning breeze of summer. Chan was very much human, but he was also the true body of comfort and safety. _Chan was desirable_.

 

The comfortable silence of dusk was suddenly broken by a shrill scream of help that echoed and made Chan jump. He waited for a moment, trying to figure out if it was just his imagination, but then he heard it again. Chan scrambled up, bare feet and all, and made his way down the rock ridden dirt trail down to the shore, ignoring the pain in his feet from the rough surface. When he made it to the shoreline, he kept snapping his head around to look for any sight of another person, but he was met with nothing but rocks. “Help! Fuck!” The screech sounded again, words mixed within, and Chan heard it come from his left.

 

Chan’s legs moved before he could think, running down the shoreline and moving a bit quicker when he saw a head peeking up above a rock. When the head lifted up and exposed its face to Chan, the man froze in his tracks. It was a male, brown hair parted in the middle that was falling in his sharp eyes and lips formed beautifully. Chan almost didn’t even believe he was real. The man began to struggle more against the rock at the sight of Chan, hand coming up to grasp the rock more firmly and – were those webs? Chan blinked, shaking his head in disbelief, and tried to move forward to help this stranger.

 

However, the stranger noticed this and put out his hands in fear. “No! Stay back!” Chan stopped at his shrill, echoing voice that didn’t sound normal. To say Chan was unbearably confused was an understatement; why was this man telling him to stop? Why was he denying help from him? But Chan’s eyes flickered to the man’s neck and saw all the red gills with gold crystals in laid. Chan’s eyes widened, letting his eyes wander to the webbed fingers, and when the man lifted his body up more, Chan caught view of red and gold scales along his lower half, and he realized.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Chan didn’t know why that factor made him more persistent to help. Maybe it had been out of curiosity or just the kindness of his heart; the only thing that really mattered was that Chan didn’t listen to the mermaid’s shrill shrieks for him to stay away and not to come any closer. Chan didn’t even look at him, peeking over the rock and gaping at the royal red tail with gold, glimmering pools amongst it. It was beautiful, but it caught Chan off guard. “Well? Now you’re here! So fucking help me!” the mermaid hissed and Chan snapped out of his daze, letting his eyes fall onto the rock covering the large, goldfish fins of the creature’s tail.

 

The heavy rock was pressing against where the fins and the tail connected, Chan wincing a bit at the sight but bending down to push the rock away. He managed to roll it a bit, but Chan could only do so much, no matter how strong he was. Suddenly, another pair of webbed hands landed on the rock across from his that hadn’t belonged to the mermaid. Chan flickered his eyes up. “Get it off of me, you fucks!” the mermaid from before wailed and Chan flickered his eyes back down to the rock. The two pairs of hands managed to roll it off of the beautiful layered fins and let it plunge into the water beneath.

 

The mermaid let out a dramatic cry of relief, sinking into the rock he was leaning on and breathing heavily. Chan let his eyes wander to the new stranger and felt his breath hitch in his throat. Much like the other mermaid, this one was ethereal, different, but equally so. His hair was black but his skin was paler than the other’s. His lips were full and his eyes soft, a mole underneath he left one. He looked younger – they both looked younger than him, but he seemed to be the youngest. That didn’t mean he was any less beautiful. His tail was more complex in color, harboring both green, blue, and purple, but his bottom fin had been simple. However, the spiky fins along his sides and back were long and sharp, and Chan wondered if they folded at all.

 

“Fuck. My fins,” the first mermaid breathed in frustration, tilting his body so he could reach down and run his webbed fingers along the shallow, cruel injuries. Chan wasn’t entirely sure what to say in this situation. His curiosity hadn’t died, but his confidence was long gone at this point. Here before him were two mermaids who seemed very important, if Chan were honest, and Chan was merely a human living in a town where they were hated. “Now don’t go running off yet, pretty boy.” Chan froze, stopping in his backward steps and locking eyes with with the red-tailed mermaid.

 

Chan gulped.

 

“We have to make sure you’re not going to run off and tell anyone about this little… incident.” Chan felt like his head was spinning. The other mermaid’s voice wasn’t as deep or slow as Chan had expected, but when he spoke, Chan couldn’t say he was all that surprised. It was a pretty even tone, but there was a purr to it that Chan couldn’t ignore. He gulped, shuffling his feet and occasionally glancing up at the two, their positions shifting every time before they were both leaning against the rock facing Chan, chins resting in their palms. “Come here,” the black haired mermaid coaxed, tapping his fingers on the rough rock below.

 

Chan looked around with a gulp, approaching the rock with two mermaids perched on top while keeping his fair share of distance away. “Closer.” His voice was lower now, alluring, and Chan found his legs moving before he could think. Suddenly, his face was in front of the black haired mermaid’s, breathing uneven. Scaled, damp fingertips nudged against his cheek and Chan shuddered underneath the touch that wasn’t familiar like a human’s, but Chan… Chan loved it. “What’s your name?” The mermaid poked, flattening his palm against Chan’s cheek and letting his whole hand spread across the skin there.

 

Chan gulped, following the arm attached to the hand and eyeing the skin where his neck and shoulder connected. If he could just - a blushed creeped up on his cheeks at the snapping of fingers from the other mermaid, eyes flickering over to the brown haired mermaid and having the very sudden and deadly urge to run his fingers along the mermaids lips and chest. “Ah, Jinnie, he wants to touch.” The elder mermaid cooed and Chan felt his ears go hot as he stepped away in denial. Chan wasn’t really speaking proper words, just making a lot of noises, and the two mermaids found it quite endearing. “Aw, come back, pretty boy. We’ll stop teasing.” The brown haired mermaid pouted and Chan felt weak at the knees.

 

He didn’t come back to where he was originally, perching himself up on a rock close by and staring out to sea to avoid the mermaids’ intense gazes. “My name’s Chan,” he murmured quietly, just loud enough for them to hear over the waves, and his expression relaxed, but not even a hint of a smile. The mermaids shared a look, not quite sure if they should introduce themselves or not, but the mental conversation they had with one another ended pretty quickly as they both seemed to agree that this human was just too attractive to miss out on.

 

“I’m Hyunjin, and this dramatic idiot who got stuck is Minho,” the black haired mermaid introduced, the purr from his tone disappearing for a moment when he teased the other and received a whine in response. “You know it’s true, darling. You’re unnecessarily dramatic,” Hyunjin snickered, earning another slap to the chest and a pout from the elder. Chan watched the two in mild amusement, hiding his lower face in his arms to hide the tiny smile adorning his lips, but it was obvious the two mermaids knew better than to just assume that Chan wasn’t smiling. “Show us your smile, hyung,” Hyunjin whined with a pout, and Chan felt his face go hot.

 

Chan shifted so the right side of his face was buried in his arms and the left side was exposed, only revealing half of his smile, but the two mermaids went weak at the sight, whether they liked to admit it or not. Hyunjin sank his chin into the crevices of his crossed arms, and Minho harbored a hidden, fond smile that Chan thought he must have been imagining. He must have been imagining everything. “Why are you guys so close to shore? It’s dangerous you know. If someone else were to find you, I’m not entirely sure you would be alive right now.” It was true, but Minho and Hyunjin had presumed that they would have gotten out alive anyhow. They were too smart and too skilled to be picked up by a bunch of _humans_.

 

 “Perhaps… but who’s to say that we wouldn’t have gotten away?” Minho challenged, eyebrows quirking up and for some odd reason, Chan really wanted to rub his thumb along them. Chan just pulled his head out of his arms and straightened his back, shrugging casually. “Are you saying you doubt our skills?” Minho’s question wasn’t dangerous, per se, but Chan had no doubt that if he answered this wrongly and they decided to kill him, they would without any trouble at all.

 

Their eyes met, the challenge clear between them like it was fire and water clashing together. Two opposite elements that were equally as powerful and dangerous. “No. I’m sure you could kill me and the rest of the town with ease.” His voice was soft, a lot kinder than either one of the mermaids had been expecting. Hyunjin clicked his tongue, grabbing Chan’s attention. Neither one of the mermaids really knew _why_ they wanted his attention, _they just did_. “You two should probably go, before anyone else sees you and the storm hits,” Chan murmured, letting his eyes drift back to sea and smile a bit when a flash of lighting struck a part of the sea.

 

Booming thunder echoed proudly not long after, causing the brown haired mermaid to flinch suddenly. He acted as if nothing happened, especially when Hyunjin let his fingernails graze his lower back in silent comfort. “Well, come here before we leave,” Hyunjin insisted, offering Chan a smile the elder just couldn’t resist. Chan hesitantly climbed off of the rock, stumbling forward when he failed miserably to dodge the rough, uneven ground beneath his feet. A blush rose on his cheeks when he fell into the rock Minho and Hyunjin were leaning against, laughing quietly.

 

“Sorry.” Chan muttered, but Minho waved him off with a giggle, clasping the elder’s jaw between his webbed fingers and guiding him towards his face. Chan froze when Minho’s face inched towards his, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Chan’s lips. Pink met tan like wine met carpet when Chan pulled back, tensing when another hand slipped around his neck as a cue for Minho let go of his jaw. Then, he met the darker eyes of Hyunjin for a split second before a kiss was placed beneath his ear and Chan stared at them both wide eyed.

 

“Your turn.” Minho pouted, and Chan’s eyes rolling into the back of his head when his knees went weak. He felt like he was about to pass out. Chan became a stuttering mess, his eyes moving between the two wildly, and Minho grinned. “Right here, hyung.” Webbed fingers tapped against Minho’s cheek as the brown haired mermaid winked and Chan’s direction and something along the lines of confidence welled up in his heart and he cupped Minho’s opposite cheek, surging forward to place a lingering kiss to where Minho tapped previously. When Chan pulled back, Minho had a small smile, tongue poking out a little bit, and Chan allowed his thumb to brush along the mermaid’s bottom lip.

 

Hyunjin whined at the lack of attention, and Chan gave him it without question. Instead of one cheek, Chan cupped both and lightly closed Hyunjin’s eyes with his thumbs. Hyunjin hummed in satisfaction when wet kisses met both of his eyelids and let his eyes flicker open to meet Chan’s. Suddenly, the confidence that had been in both the mermaids had seeped into Chan, the eldest winking his way when Hyunjin placed his webbed hand over one of Chan’s. “We hope to see you soon, hyung,” Hyunjin purred, slowly guiding Minho back into the water and disappearing underneath the surface. Chan was about to turn back and walk back up the hill when two tails slipped out from underneath the water and splashed a few waves his way, the water hitting his feet.

 

Where there had been nothing but sand before, there were two shells, clams more specifically, that matched their tails. One was red with gold streaks and crystals along it, resembling Minho’s, and the other was simple but lined with beautiful purples, greens, and blues to resemble Hyunjin’s. Chan wondered why there hadn’t been any crystals on the more colorful one, but it didn’t make him adore it any less. He debated screaming out to the sea, asking them to come back, but thunder boomed and rain began to drizzle from the sky. So he stuffed the two shells in his pockets and made his way up the hill, silently wishing that the other two were walking up it with him.

  


Woojin’s craving for knowledge always got the best of him. His father claimed that he got it from his mother, as she too enjoyed collecting information until her head was about to fall off her neck. Woojin didn’t remember much of her, as she died not long after Seungmin turned 4, but that was one thing that he would always remember when it came down to the woman with the bright opal eyes and kind smile that matched Woojin’s. Woojin presumed that the reason his father could never look at him for very long was that he reminded him too much of the love of his life, but even then, Woojin wondered how they even ended up together.

 

From what Woojin knew, they were polar opposites. His father was angry, loose ended and loud. His mother was easy, a perfectionist, and quiet. But perhaps the two balanced each other out, clicking like magnets, and then it made so much more sense. However, there was still something… off about everything in front of him. For the past two hours, he’s been held up in one of the small studies in his home surrounded by multiple paintings and journal entries, all written by his mother, and there was just something about it that felt off.

 

Maybe it had been her word choice, but it seemed as though she was trying to tell whoever was reading them something different from what was on the page. She spoke endlessly of how much she loved his father and how he made her feel, but thinking back on it all, his father never once spoke about how he felt for his mother, and neither did she vice versa. There seemed to be no proof that they were even together romantically except for her confirming their marriage and the two Kim sons. Did his father ever even love his mother?

 

“Woojin? Why are you in here?” A cold voice echoed off of the walls and Woojin’s head snapped up, fear pumping in his heart. His dad stood in the doorway, eyes blazing and hand gripping the arch way tightly. Woojin shyly lifted the letters and pointed to the paintings, eyes falling to his lap as his nibbled on his lower lip. Was Woojin to say the truth? Would he rather get even angrier at him for being so weak as to seek comfort in his dead mother? Perhaps. But Woojin had to hope that his father had at least some sort of decency in him.

 

“I just needed to see her face…” Woojin trailed off, voice quiet and vulnerable.

 

Woojin was relieved to see his father’s expression soften. “It’ll be 15 years in a few weeks…” his father trailed off and moved to sit across from Woojin, a box separating them. Woojin squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the letters between his fingers tightly as some sort of stability that didn’t quite work. “You remind me a lot of your mother…” his father murmured, thumbing over a small painting that rested against the side of the box. It hadn’t been her full face, instead just her eyes, and Woojin felt like his breath hitched in his lungs.

 

“How so?” Woojin dared to ask, eyeing his father warily. The man just hummed, a small smile tugging at his lips as he gently set the small painting back in the box. “You’re both curious.” Woojin Let his eyes flicker to the ground when he saw something dark flash in his father’s eyes, ugly and uninviting like the storm brewing over the ocean a few miles away. “Your mother needed to know anything and everything. Her cravings for secrets got her killed,” he spat, tone cold, and Woojin visibly flinched at that. “I don’t know what you think you’re going to find here, but I’m telling you to stop looking for it now… before you and your mother are more alike than either one of us could handle.” And then he was gone, and Woojin felt his heart plummet into his stomach.

 

It scared Woojin how much his father knew about him just from looking into his eyes, and Woojin wished he had learned that skill from his father. However, Seungmin _had_ learned it, and it nearly drove Woojin up the wall everytime he younger came into his room to poke and prod as if Woojin were some sort of experiment. “Hyung? Why are you in here?” Speak of the Devil. “Is that… Is that mom’s stuff?” Seungmin murmured, eyes flickering down to his shoes with guilt swarming in his eyes. Woojin merely nodded. “Can I sit with you?” Woojin rarely ever saw Seungmin look this vulnerable and he found it hard not to pull him into a hug and protect him from everything the world had to offer.

 

“Of course.”

 

Instead of sitting across from Woojin like his father had done, Seungmin sat down next to him, thighs touching comfortably and hands digging into the box without another thought. They went through everything for another hour or so, Seungmin’s head in his lap as he read a few of the last of the letters. Suddenly, he let them drop to his chest, staring up at the ceiling incredulously. “Do you think he loved her?” Seungmin wondered out loud, and Woojin thought for a moment. Did he? Sure, his father definitely had a soft spot for the woman, but had it been love? He wasn’t sure.

 

“I think he cared for her, but I’m not sure if it was love.” Woojin let his fingers comb through his brother’s hair for a few moments, the younger letting his eyes flutter closed at the feeling of comfort. They didn’t get moments like this often. “You seem troubled, is something wrong?” Woojin inquired, thumbing at the forming stress wrinkles along Seungmin’s forehead. The younger looked anywhere but Woojin’s face, sitting up abruptly and turning his back to his brother. “Min… You know you can tell me anything,” Woojin hushed but Seungmin seemed to tense even more.

 

“Funny coming from the man who runs off every night.” Woojin let his eyes fall to the floor. “What’s caught your interest, hyung? Is it someone?” Seungmin pressured, poking and prodding at the expressions flying in and out of Woojin’s face. It was always rather frustrating how easily Seungmin could turn something around from him to someone else, and to say Woojin was over it was an understatement. He was tired of Seungmin not allowing himself to be taken care of by someone else who obviously cares for him.

 

“Why don’t you let anyone care for you? Why do you always have to turn someone’s concern around so it’s _you_ asking the questions?”

 

Seungmin’s face pulled into a snarl, but it wasn’t as if he was angry at Woojin; rather, it was something else, something out of reach that Seungmin couldn’t touch… at least not anymore. “There’s a lot you don’t know, hyung… I get you have a thirst for knowledge, but some things are better left unsaid.” The cold of winter was something that Woojin hated, and in that moment, the same chills ran down his spine he would have gotten from that icy weather, except it came from Seungmin’s voice. In that moment, Woojin realized that even his thirst for knowledge couldn’t give him everything he wanted, and that included what had been going on in his younger brother’s head.

 

He doesn’t know what happened in the past, especially in the time he was gone, but Seungmin was a sword, once sharp and deadly. Now, he was dull and broken, the hilt worn and the metal no longer as pristine as it used to be.

 

Woojin just wondered if he was capable of being fixed and polished before it was too late.     

  


 

Curiosity and the effects of it were and always will be very real. Sometimes, it can cause more harm than good, and it was to be wondered that if Felix hadn’t shown up at the cave ever again, how things would have ended. If he had known, how it would end from the beginning… would he have done it? Perhaps, but Felix didn’t like trouble, and that was all he was going to get out of this man. “Felix Hyung… it’s nice to see you again,” a familiar voice echoed off of the cave walls when Felix’s head broke through the surface of the water, one that hadn’t belonged to Woojin.

 

Fear pumped in his heart for a moment, ready to bolt and never come back, but when he saw the familiar face belonging to the small boy on the boat, Jeongin, he let out a breath. “Fuck. You scared me,” Felix hissed, running his palms across his face in frustration. Jeongin let out a chuckle, barbed teeth on show as he cocked his head to the side in amusement. Felix’s mouth formed an ‘o’ when the realization hit him that this wasn’t some sort of coincidence. “Was that a test? You asshole!” Felix whined, Jeongin clapping his like a seal as he laughed.

 

The amusement faded out quickly though, Jeongin falling into a serious nature. “Hyung, you have to be careful. I could have been anyone,” Jeongin scolded, and Felix could do nothing but shrug sheepishly. “I could have been a hunter, or someone who would go tell the hunters.” It was true. This could have been a lot worse than what Felix was willing to admit. But Felix was in love with that risk, he was in love with the twisting of his stomach at the idea of seeing Woojin in that cave. He wasn’t in love with Woojin, but he was in love with what he did to him in such a short period of time.   


Felix fell too easily.

 

“I know. Why are you even here? How did you even know I was here?”

 

Jeongin didn’t give Felix an answer to the second question, merely offering him a weak smile that Felix never really wanted to see again. “I came to warn you,” Jeongin murmured and Felix tensed up. “Changbin and I are leaving tomorrow, and I’m not sure when I’m going to see you again, so I wanted to tell you now,” Jeongin explained briefly, and if Felix were honest, he wanted Jeongin to go ahead and get on with it. “There is a force here that is bigger than the both of us. I don’t… I don’t know what or who it is yet, but it’s strong, and this town is going to go up in flames one way or another. No matter what you do here, Felix, something is going to happen, and it’s going to be destructive.”

 

So, yes, even with a warning, Felix kept on. He never stopped and thought about the consequences, not even once, and even with this warning, he didn’t care. He wanted Woojin for however long fate would allow it. “Thank you for the warning, Innie,” Felix murmured, playing with an old, frail shell with a kind smile on his lips. Jeongin hummed, jumping down from the rock and bending down to Felix’s height. The two wrapped themselves up in a damp hug, not ideal, but still nice because it was each other. Jeongin pulled away slowly, Felix reaching up to rub his cheek lightly. “Stay safe, Innie. Remember to call us if things get out of hand. Our agreement still stands,” Felix murmured, giving Jeongin a warm kiss on the forehead that served more purpose than just a simple act of affection.

 

“You too, hyung.” And then he was gone, leaving Felix alone in the cave system to think. He wasn’t sure what he didn’t know, but the only thing he was sure of was that the way Woojin smiled was entirely addicting. Whatever was between them was forbidden, for more reasons than one, and Felix needed to know why. There was more to this man he had grown infatuated with and he needed to know. Had it been his role in his life? Was it the way he smiled while his eyes were practically empty? Whatever it was, Felix needed to know. He needed to know before he moved any further. So, perhaps that’s why he left the cave system that night. Perhaps that’s why he circled the island until he had a good view of the house on the hill.

 

Perhaps that’s why he found Woojin talking to the greatest mermaid hunter in all the lands and felt his heart drop to his toes.  

  
  
[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1013768769116737542)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter :) @atumun15


	7. August 13, 1681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There will be pain, there will be blood shed, and there will be death, but I will be here. I will be here to help you pick up the pieces at the end of the destruction and we will have peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited!

**August 13, 1681**

 

Forever and always, respect will be the hardest thing to receive from a mermaid. It wasn’t that they believed they were superior, but respect was earned. Not blindly given without question. So, even when Felix was considered royalty, his people did not give him respect for merely being who he was. Felix had to prove himself, and that’s why his mother had dragged him here. “Hello everyone.” Felix greeted as he hovered over the balcony towering over his people beneath him. “I am aware that respect is very much earned, and not easily given, so I hope that maybe one day I can receive your respect in the time that I reign.” Felix saw a few people shift uncomfortably when he smiled, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at full attention.

 

“I know to many, and even myself, I do not seem ready for the throne. But I wanted to reassure you all that I do have an image in mind for us.” Felix could feel his mother tense up behind him. This wasn’t supposed to go like this but it just goes to show that Felix does indeed have a mind of his own. “For centuries upon centuries, our clans have been at war. At first it was with each other, and then fire spirits in the core of the world, but then it was those up on land.” His voice had deepened considerably, and he could feel his mother trying to break through and stop his speech but he put one hand up, the woman stopping in her tracks.

 

“I, And I’m sure others, are tired of the conflict. We no longer wish to stay in our homes out of fear of being killed by those who actively search for us. But peace does not come easily. It comes about as easily as respect does. We have to fight for what we feel is necessary.” The more he spoke, the more confident he became, eyes locking with Hyunjin and Minho who lingered in the crowd with beaming expressions of complete and utter pride. “I have spoken with a few of the rogues, Seo Changbin to be exact,” That’s when the voices and murmurs became a bit more noticeable, Felix strengthening his voice to gather their attention, “The humans have been killing them off as well. The time has come, we must end this conflict.” Cheers tang out, a few claps as well.

 

“But as said before, peace does not come easily. We will have to cause more destruction to achieve what we want, but it’ll be worth it.” He almost sounded… wistful in a way, very much Felix, and it was then that his mother began to accept the fact that despite his issues, Felix was ready. Felix was ready to be a leader figure but she would never admit that. Not until he accepted that he was meant to be a leader. “There will be pain, there will be blood shed, and there will be death, but I will be here. I will be here to help you pick up the pieces at the end of the destruction and we will have peace.” His words were strong, and it was a good start to not only his ruling but his soon to receive respect, but actions speak louder than words and he was going to have to prove that. “I hope you will accept me into your lives just as you did my mother.”

 

And then Felix escaped back into the doors of the castle, his mother behind him and guards surrounding them both. “That was… a very good speech, Felix.” His mother murmured the moment they were alone in the throne room, crossing her arms over her chest and looking anywhere but him. Felix felt hope flutter in his chest, a kind smile working up on his face. “But there is still much to learn and go over. Don’t get your hopes up too much.” Originally, her voice had been soft, but now it was as cold as the deepest parts of the water, the pitch black she had originally been from, and Felix had grown up around. Being a deep sea siren had it’s perks, but being raised by one was a different story.

 

“Thank you, mother.” His eyes flashed a deep, translucent white for a split moment, and his mother flinched away at the sight. Felix was not a pure deep sea siren, but instead a hybrid. His father had been a shallow water mermaid, those who swam around the sacred hot springs only those worthy got to see. Felix was more powerful than anyone was willing to admit and it scared his mother, everyone knew it too. “Am I dismissed?” His eyes were back to the deep, normal black they had been originally and his mother nodded, clicking her tongue. Felix dismissed himself from the room, swimming back to his room without another word.

 

Somewhere along the way, Hyunjin and Minho joined him, hooking their arms with his on both sides and excusing themselves into his room without his permission. But it’s not as if Felix really minded, they would fill the silence he was so desperately trying to avoid. “That was a good speech. I could tell you really swayed them.” Minho complimented with a soft smile and something in the back of Felix’s head was nagging him that Minho was lying. Minho must have sensed that doubt as he sat down beside Felix on the small sitting area in the corner of the boy’s room, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. “But I would presume that your mother said something different.” Minho hummed and Felix nodded in confirmation.

 

“Your mother struggled too when she came to the throne. To them, she wasn’t even supposed to have it. She inherited it because of her relations with the royal family, but your mother was a pure blood, deep sea siren that merfolk were trained to hate. But she gained their respect because she was smart. You’ve inherited that trait, everyone knows it, even her.” Hyunjin explained from his spot in Felix’s vanity chair, offering him a kind smile. Felix wasn’t sure why he had never heard of his mother’s struggles but everyone else had, but maybe, just maybe, Felix hated her a little less. “But enough of that for now. Changbin wishes to speak to you.”

 

“Where?”

 

“The hot springs.”

 

The fact of the matter of it all was that the hot springs were only visited by those who were worthy of it, so it was no surprise that Changbin would be welcomed, but Felix? Perhaps not too much. “Are you sure he said hot springs?” Felix suddenly turned towards Hyunjin and Minho, panic in his eyes. The two mermaids giggled a bit, patting his shoulders in comfort. They didn’t say anything though, merely shoving him forward so he would start swimming again and then the water became warm and Felix’s regularly cold skin was flushed. “I should be used to this, I’m literally half shallow mermaid.” Felix grumbled to himself, face a lot pinker than he would have liked but when he turned back to face the other two, Hyunjin was practically in the same state and Minho was perfectly fine.

 

Now, Minho wasn’t a shallow water mermaid, in fact, he was half deep sea siren and the other half being iceberg, but Minho traveled a lot and the hot springs were definitely on his list of weekly errands to run. “Here. Eat these.” Minho’s hands were suddenly in front of both of their faces, shimmering ice shards that didn’t just look like any old ice shards from the glaciers up north, butas if they were enchanted. “They’ll cool you down. I’ve made and tested them myself.” Minho reassured with a smile and the two took them with slight hesitance. As soon as the shards slipped down their throats, the flushed faces faded away and their bodies instantly cooled down to a comfortable temperature.

 

“I see you’ve been playing around with alchemy again.” Hyunjin muttered and Minho just shrugged.

 

“Thought I’d try it out.”

 

“And you’re just giving them to us now?”

 

A mischievous smirk quirked up on Minho’s lips, the red tailed mermaid shrugging as if it were nothing. “I wanted to see you suffer for a bit. Now go! Before we’re late.” Minho groaned, shoving Felix forward and making sure he was quick with his movements so they really weren’t late to probably the most important meeting of Felix’s life. “Before we go in, don’t be nervous. Speak your mind and don’t be afraid to cut in occasionally.” Minho advised before any of them could go towards the entrance into the main hot springs. Felix furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not sure as to why Minho thinks he’s going to make a big deal out of meeting with Changbin but he soon realized his mistake when he rounded the rocks.

 

Due to the hot springs being so sacred, it is where the clan meetings are held, a middle ground between land and water. There was a specific spot they used, a stone dome that had been created era’s before and is still used to this day to hold meetings between all 8 clans: Shallow, deep sea, iceberg, river, coral, Estuary, lake, and volcanic. It was only when he was surrounded by the clan leaders did he realize where he was and why Minho was being a bit paranoid earlier. “Holy shit.” Felix whispered to himself, staring at all the clan leaders with wide eyes. He heard a cough, eyes snapping over to where Changbin sat in one of the stone chairs, legs crossed and a playful grin on his lips.

 

“Nice of you to join us, Felix, and even on time.” Changbin snickered, and Felix felt his cheeks warm. The boy pulled himself up in the empty chair that would have housed his mother and he felt… unworthy of being there. He tried to focus on the feeling of water pooling at the long, stringy tips of his fin to calm himself down but he was just so overwhelmed. He was quite literally sitting in between the Deep Sea and Volcanic clan leaders. “Now that everyone is here, let’s get started shall we.” Changbin murmured, climbing out of his seat and pulling out a rolled up piece of paper from his jacket pocket. Suddenly, Changbin flickered his hand and the dome rumbled, a table revealing itself from the ground and water beneath.

 

Felix watched in awe, flickering his eyes down when Changbin set what looked like a map on top. “War is coming. We all know it and we can’t be ignorant enough to try and ignore it. Especially after the speech that was given this morning.” Hyunjin spoke up, joining Changbin’s side at the table and locking eyes with every single clan leader. “But that doesn’t mean we should throw ourselves completely into it either. War is much more complicated than just bloodshed. It’s all about strategy.” Hyunjin explained, seeing a few of the clan leaders whisper to each other. Felix didn’t realize it at the time, but Hyunjin was well known for his battle strategies, having planning them since he was young with his aunt.

 

“Do we strike first or let them strike?” One of them spoke up, lips and eyes pearly white and skin that much resembled ice.

 

“We should figure out what they’re planning first.” Another leader cut in, resembling that of molten lava with their dark, grey skin and orange and red blood stones peeking out through what resembled scars on their bodies. Felix always loved the look of the volcanic mermaids, but they were about as hot headed as their homes. There was a grunt and gasp of disapproval from beside Felix, the deep sea leader clicking his tongue and squirming in his seat. “What, Sungjin?” The volcanic leader spat, eyes flaming and Felix tensed up. Why did he have to be in the middle of their little argument? What did he do to deserve that burden?

 

“My people are suffering because of those humans! So are the icebergs and Rivers!” Sungjin exclaimed, quite clearly distressed by the thought of his suffering people. Felix couldn’t say he blamed them, but it would be incredibly stupid of them to blindly attack a wide range of people they didn’t even know. “They must die. They must suffer for what they’ve done to me. To my people.” His voice was loud and booming, about as dark as the deep oceans. Everyone shared a look, Felix’s eyes falling to his lap.

 

“What do you say we do then? It would be our own undoing if we attack blindly.” The volcanic clan leader spat back, nearly on the edge of her seat. An argument broke out, Felix caught in the cross fire and everyone else having a go st one another as Felix tried his best to contain his anger. Couldn’t they see past this? This was bigger then their own issues. There was always a compromise, always a middle ground, and they needed to find that. And quickly too.

 

“Enough.” Felix’s voice shook the dome around them, not loud per say, but _powerful_. Everyone went silent, eyes on the soon to be Coral clan leader and Felix rubbed his hands into his face for a moment. “We can not blindly attack, but we can’t ignore this either. We must attack first but we must be smart about it.” It was common sense really, but he could see them all listening a bit more intently. “I understand that you are suffering and that your people are as well. But we can’t be stupid. If we’re stupid, we will not win this war.” Felix claimed, voice gentle and reassuring. A few of the leaders nodded in agreement. “So let’s discuss this without getting heated.” Felix advised and then peace fell upon them once more.

 

They talked for what felt like hours, Felix never actually cutting in again as much as Changbin and the volcanic leader tried to get him to speak up, but Felix was pondering his new found idea and just how risky it was. Not only would it hurt the man he had grown interested with, it would hurt him as well. He didn’t want to use Woojin to get to what he needed, but he might just have to. “Do we know what they have planned?” Felix suddenly cut in, eyes flickering up towards Changbin and Hyunjin who were in the middle of a rather intense situation. The two glanced his way, eyebrows furrowed in confusion but egging him on to speak further with a shake of their heads.

 

God. Felix really didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to make Woojin think Felix was doing this just for him and only him. Which in a way, he was, but there was one last little detail that he needed to confirm. “Minho.” The said mermaid hummed from behind him, lips pouted, “Is there… is there a way I can become human. For just a little while. Enough for me just get some information.” Everyone went quiet, looking at Felix as if he were some sort of mad man. The elder seemed to be the only one who wasn’t caught off guard, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Yes. But I would have to get the ingredients from land -“

 

“I’ll handle that. I have an idea.”

  


The same drawl from before, the same use of Felix’s voice that wasn’t coming straight from the boy himself hit Woojin’s ears and he couldn’t resist. He couldn’t resist climbing out of bed and stumble to the front door, despite the weird looks he was receiving from the maids or callings from his father, “I’ll be back.” He said, but would he? Woojin was so deep into the atmosphere and feeling of the euphoric voice that pulled him in further and further into the world of madness. Woojin didn’t realize it at the time, but when he thought that voice was the one thing keeping him sane, it was really the one thing making him spiral out of control until he was as destructive as a lit bomb.

 

Instead of spelling something salty and feeling sand under his feet, he instead felt dirt and pebbles, fresh pine and lavender surrounding him until it was mildly overwhelming. Around him, the moon was high in the sky, Woojin gaping in shock at the glimmering plants around him. They were a burnt orange, resembling that of a fire, but Woojin was absolutely mesmerized by them. “Woojin hyung.” A familiar voice echoed, Woojin’s head snapping up to be met with the sight of Jisung stood a good few yards away as if he were some shimmering ghost. Woojin scoffed, shaking his head in false amusement. _Of course it was Jisung_. “Come with me, hyung.” The boy held his hand out and as much as Woojin tried to resist, his legs were moving with a mind of their own.

 

Woojin’s hand slipped into Jisung’s, the boy guiding them deeper into the forest until they came across a pond with a small statue surrounded by a half canopy in the corner. Woojin had seen this before, but he had never seen it at night. “Why did you bring me here?” He tried to ask, but as soon as the words stumbled from his mouth, the grip on his hand was gone and he turned to face nothing. Woojin was left alone by the pond and more confused than ever. It was beautiful, he could admit, but he was curious as to why he was left there with nothing given for information.

 

A bubble of water and something breaking through the surface sounded and Woojin snapped his head around, wide eyed, to see Felix’s head sticking out of the ‘pond’ and a gentle smile on his face. “Hey, hyung.” Felix greeted, voice barely above a whisper and Woojin’s heart relaxed. He glanced down at his shoes for a moment, the softest of smiles spreading across his lips. He glanced up, tongue poking out between his lips for a moment and then sat down on the edge of the bond, dipping his dirt feet into the water. Felix neared him, Woojin flinching a bit when he felt Felix’s webbed hands wrap around the back of his calves. But the mermaid paid him no mind, placing his head just above Woojin’s knee.

 

The side of his face was turned up towards Woojin, the elder not able to resist playing with Felix’s damp hair and pulling it up to mini pigtails with a giggle. “Is there a reason we’re meeting here instead of the cave?” Woojin wondered out loud, eyebrows pulled into a furrow and lips forming a pout. Felix glanced up at him, a storm of trouble swirling in his eyes and Woojin realized he never wanted to see that look in his eyes again. “What’s wrong, darling?” Woojin murmured, hand coming down to Felix’s cheeks and brushing his knuckles along the glimmering, burnt orange freckles that were absolutely gorgeous. As if on instinct, Felix melted into the warmth of Woojin’s hand, looking mildly distressed when he had to move away.

 

“Hold on.” And then he disappeared beneath the surface of the water, the tips of his fin peeking out for a split moment. Felix’s eyes searched the long cave system beneath for a moment, trying to find that piece of cloth with words written on it anchored by a small crystal. The crystal shined suddenly, gathering Felix’s attention and he bolted towards it. Soon, he broke through the surface of the water with a breath, pulling back his dripping wet hair so he could see what he was looking at and inching towards Woojin with a shift of his tail. “I need these items. They should all be in the forest, and if not, they’re definitely on the island. I need them tonight.”

 

*Pine

*rosebalm

*red mushroom

*marble

*striking corpse lily

*root of a venus fly trap

*elephant foot yam

  


Woojin glanced over the items, knowing all of them and where they could be. “Tonight?” Felix nodded with a slight pout and apologizing for the short notice. “This shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll go look now.” Woojin smiled, crawling up and out of the water and walking deep into the forest, in search of the items Felix so desperately needed. Felix’s back hit the edge of the pond and he sighed, rubbing his hands along his face in distress. He didn’t want to do this, at least not for the reasons he was given. The short lived moment he just had with Woojin was calming and comfortable, but ultiamtly made Felix more guilty when the idea of using Woojin to get what he needed hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn’t the items that really had Felix guilty, but knowing that once he was on land, he was going to use Woojin to know what was going on up on land.

 

“You’re doing the right thing, Felix.” He could faintly hear Minho voice in the back of his head when he handed the younger the cloth of items. But was he doing the right thing? Was using Woojin doing the right thing? Of course, Felix felt for the man, but he was going to have to push himself out of his comfort zone and push their relationship along, and the idea of it all was nerve racking. Felix prefered to do things slow and steady, especially with a matter such as Woojin but he couldn’t do that anymore. He just hoped Woojin wouldn’t reject him.

 

_You’re doing the right thing, Felix. You’re helping your people._

  
  


Finding the items, while a lot easier than he had expected, were still a bit hard to find. Getting from one place to another could take fifteen minutes at the least and he could see the moon slowly making it’s descent when he made his treck back to pond, feet and legs aching. Felix was no where to be seen to the naked eye, but when Woojin looked into the water, he saw a faded pink deep down so grabbed the nearest rock and let it plunge into the water to let the mermaid know he was back. Seconds later, Felix broke through the surface, looking expectant. Woojin lowered the bag to Felix’s awaiting hands. “Thank you so much, Hyung. Sit down. I’ll be back.”

 

Felix put the bag somewhere safe in the saltwater pond and joined Woojin at the edge of the pond. If Felix were honest with himself, Woojin looked exhausted and Felix began to wonder if Woojin was sleeping enough, deciding to voice those concerns. “You look tired, hyung. Maybe you should go back and get some rest.” Felix suggested but Woojin was quick to shake his head, grabbing Felix’s arms and dragging him a bit closer so Felix’s upper half was pulled into his lap. He didn’t say anything for a moment, just stroking along Felix’s upper back for a moment.

 

When he broke the silence, Felix’s breath hitched in his throat. “I would much rather be here with you.” In a slow drawl, Felix met Woojin’s eyes, placing his hands on either side of Woojin’s thighs so his face was inches away from Woojin’s face when he lifted his body up. One hand came up to grip the elder’s jaw, gripping him firmly as he dragged Woojin down to press their lips together. It was heavy, but not at all heated. It seemed like it was a long time coming, a meeting between two lovers who hadn’t seen each other in three lifetimes. Felix didn’t necessarily believe in past lives, but if he did, he could believe that Woojin was his lover in every single one of them.

 

They separated for a moment, staring down at one another before WOojin acted suddenly. He pulled Felix into his lap from underneath his arms, curling one hand around the base of where his thighs would be and the other gripping his back. Felix placed his left hand on Woojin’s cheek and the other on the back of his neck, dragging them forward until they were chest to chest and their lips were dancing together in harmony. It was as if fire and water had met, both too strong to defeat one another so molding into something beautiful, and far more powerful than either one had anticipated.

 

They kissed for what felt like years but soon had to separate for air, foreheads resting together. They let their eyes flutter closed as Woojin began to rub his large hand along Felix’s whole bare back and let his fingers circle a few of the crystals along Felix’s tail. The younger twined his arms around Woojin’s neck, nuzzling his face into the side of the elder’s head and breathing in deeply. They sat in a silence for a good while, just letting their hands roam each other’s bodies mindlessly. Woojin drew shapes on Felix’s tail that he didn’t recognize and Felix would move his head to press what felt like a promise of kisses anywhere he could reach. Woojin allowed himself to turn his head to kiss along Felix’s shoulders but when the sun began to peek over the horizon, they realized this must end.

 

“Go home, hyung. I’ll see you very soon.” Felix promised, pressing one final kiss to Woojin’s lips before lowering himself back into the water. “Wait a moment.” Felix suddenly called out, stopping Woojin from moving any further. Felix’s hand sprung out of the water, a scale with a large crystal attached in hand. “Here.” Woojin gaped for a moment, not entirely expecting to receive a scale from a mermaid. “Thank you.” Felix murmured and then disappeared once Woojin plucked it from his hand, bag underneath his arm and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. What the fuck was he doing?

  


“Ah, good, you’re back.” Minho sighed out in relief, having paced Felix’s room for hours on end. Felix didn’t say one word, handing Minho the bag of items and sitting down in his vanity chair, meeting Hyunjin’s eyes through the mirror. The elder looked concerned, but he seemed to be more curious than anything. Felix ignored it though, meeting his own eyes and staring at himself through the mirror with a half snarl on his face. His skin was pale, eyes empty, and lips no longer as swollen as they used to be. However, he could still feel the tingling of Woojin’s lips along his shoulders, neck, and lips; even if it had been hours afterwards.

 

For the time being, Minho paid him no mind, too busy on creating the concoction that would set everything in motion. Suddenly, Felix’s room was musty and orange tinted, but Felix was too busy occupying himself with his rocks and wire, twining them together to make something bitter, but beautiful, because it was for Woojin. “Alright, pretty boy, offer up the hair.” Minho called out suddenly, holding his hand out for Hyunjin to place a singular hair follicle in his palm. “And one human hair!” Felix turned around st that, not sure why they needed Hyunjin’s hair for that when he could have just sneakily stole one of Woojin’s.

 

“Would that even work considering he’s only half human?” Felix cocked his head to the side in confusion.

 

“My human genes over power my mermaid ones. Fitting, no?” Hyunjin snickered and Felix couldn’t argue with that. Leave it to humans to always be overbearing, even in genes. Minho ignored the two, grabbing a glass bottle from the clam bed and dipping it into the orange water to gather some of it. The two mermaids approached Minho in curiosity, gazing at the shimmering orange in awe. It reminded them of the colorful galaxies you could see in the sky near the iceberg capital, but Felix has only been there twice in his life so he didn’t get to see it often. “So, how does this work?” Hyunjin muttered out the golden question, gazing at the elder expectantly.

 

Minho glanced up for a moment, looking around the room for And item. “Do you have a necklace or something I can use?” Felix was quick to move away, digging through his jewelry box and pulling out one with a crystallized pearl attacked by a wire ring. “That should work.” Minho snatched the necklace from Felix’s hands and dropping it into the bottle and corking it to shake it around without the liquid seeping into the water around them. It clanged for a moment, Felix suddenly nervous of someone hearing them from outside. And then it stopped, Minho dipping his fingers into the bottle to find the necklace and pulling it out quickly.

 

“What does it do?” Hyunjin murmured, watching it dangle.

 

“When he puts it on, he transforms into human. But the moment Felix takes it off, he’ll turn back.” Minho explained, handing it slowly towards Felix who thumbed at it for a moment. “What’s wrong?” Minho murmured, resting a hand on Felix’s shoulder, the one Woojin had been kissing earlier. Felix gulped, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head before moving away from Minho as a whole. “Felix? What is it?” Felix still didn’t say anything. He turned his back to Minho and looked at himself in the mirror. _At least he would get to be with Woojin._ Felix slipped the necklace over his head, “Felix! -“

 

All he could feel was a burning, seeding pain in his body, a scream erupting from the depths of his throat and shattering the mirror and shaking the walls around them. It felt like shin was stretching but his muscles were shrinking in length. His tail was separating, but he felt like he was being squeezed into a tiny box. His teeth cracked, his ears popping, and then suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He clawed at his throat with his humanized fingers, desperately gasping in water in hopes of being able to breathe but he only ended up choking on it. Faintly, he could hear Minho screaming at Hyunjin to take him up to the surface, and right before everything went black, arms wrapped around him and Felix let out one final scream.

 

[[Moodboard]](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1016357005571821568)


	8. August 14, 1681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m here to see you. To see the world above water for myself,” Felix whispered, letting his knuckles come up to brush along Woojin’s jaw as he pressed the pad of this thumb against the elders lips. “I wanted to hold you. I wanted to be held by you. I wanted this."

**August 14, 1681**

 

Everything hurt. His muscles, his bones, his teeth, his hair, his nails, _everything_. Felix felt like a puddle on the floor with two strange, heavy objects attached to his lower half that felt foreign to him. Felix peeped one eye open while the muffled sound of waves crashing against the beach broke through the dull ringing in his ears, but the moment his eyes fluttered open, they shut just as quickly. “Fuck,” he grunted, throwing an arm over his eyes to block some of the burning sunlight. Suddenly, something soft and heavy landed on top of him and Felix shrieked, bending at the waist as his eyes snapped open. The familiar sound of laughter that sounded like trickling water made Felix relaxed. “Jisung!” Felix flushed, covering himself a little more with the white sheet the male had thrown over him.

 

“You can’t walk around naked, Lix,” Jisung snickered and Felix groaned, lifted himself up and off of the sand, and wrapped the sheet around himself a bit tighter. “Come on. Let’s get you some clothes,” Jisung coaxed, but the minute Felix stepped forward, he went stumbling to the ground. Jisung began to snicker and clap his hands lightly before bending down and helping Felix back to his feet. “Nice and slow, Lix.” Jisung helped Felix walk until he got the hang of it, dragging him around town instead of through it as to not alarm anyone of Felix’s presence, and they managed to reach Jisung’s small home by the coast but far away from town with no incident.

 

Jisung’s home was… messy but unique. The items there were obviously not restricted to man-made items, and Felix was rather entranced by the ones that looked as if they came from beyond the stars he had fallen in love with. “Not much of a home, more like a warehouse for all of your odd items,” Felix snickered, and it wasn’t as if Jisung could argue with Felix because it was true. He merely threw something at the back of his head before opening one of the many chests along the wall and pulling out a white, flower shirt that was practically transparent and a pair of tan trousers that ended just beneath Felix’s calf. “Look away,” Felix grumbled when Jisung handed him the clothes. Jisung rolled his eyes and turned away to give Felix his privacy.

 

Felix was rather entranced by his human body. Of course he had seen humans, he had seen their hands, their arms, their legs, and their non-glowing faces. He just hadn’t really expected to see it on himself. Once the clothes were on, Felix squirmed in mild discomfort. “Clothes are weird aren’t they?” Jisung giggled, sitting down in a chair at a cluttered table with barely any tabletop showing. Felix nodded in agreement. “Well, how about you rest for a little longer and then I’ll let you explore.” Felix whined at that, practically bouncing out of his own skin at the idea of heading into town and finding Woojin, but the look Jisung gave him afterward intimidated Felix enough to not try and argue anymore. “There’s a bed in the other room, should already have covers and blankets.” Jisung pointed to a wooden door in the back of the room.

 

“Are you going to join me too?”

 

Jisung spared his friend a lopsided grin. “No, no, I have some things to take care of this morning. Now get some rest,” Jisung ordered softly, and Felix escaped into the room without another word. He shut the door behind him, the room suddenly going dark and creating a perfect environment for Felix to get some sleep. The minute Felix’s back hit the semi-hard mattress, his eyes fluttered shut and his body succumbed to sleep, a world that allowed him to be Woojin without there being any other motive other than love.

  


Perhaps in the back of his head, Woojin knew that today would be different. Deciphering if it would be good or bad was an entirely different story as Woojin barely acknowledged that there was a difference. He wished he had though, just for the sake of his heart, when he walked around town later and saw the oh-so familiar face of his lover. Any other person would be bouncing with excitement at the sight of their partner, but Woojin… Woojin was fearful because Felix wasn’t supposed to be here. But he was anyway.

 

“Woojin Hyung, you need to get up. We have to get ready for the festival.” Woojin groaned at the feeling of Seungmin shaking him awake, rolling over and burying himself within the pillows and covers swarmed around him. “Hyung,” Seungmin dragged out with a whine.

 

“Go find Chan. Didn’t he sleep here last night?” Woojin grumbled sleepily, but Seungmin frantically shook his head.

 

“He went home this morning. Father let you sleep in, said you came in late last night and -,“ Woojin’s eyes snapped open at that, sitting up within a blink of Seungmin’s  eyes. “Hyung…?” Woojin paid his brother no mind, fingers coming up to nimbly run across the still tingly skin Felix had been kissing upon just last night. Seungmin eyed the skin for a moment in confusion as no sort of mark was there, but it was obvious Woojin was a bit flushed thinking about whatever it had to do with his neck. And then Seungmin realized and he smirked. “Woojinnie Hyung, is there something you need to tell me? Or… _someone_ perhaps?” Seungmin smirked, and that seemed to snap Woojin out of his trance.

 

“What? No, you little brat. Go on somewhere.” Woojin shooed him out of the room and Seungmin waltzed down the hallway, cackling to himself evilly. Woojin sighed and shook his head, turning back to his window and letting his eyes lock on the figure standing on his balcony that he hoped hadn’t been there before. “Jisung?” The doors were open, so the figure heard him and turned to face Woojin with a soft grin. However, he didn’t move from his spot and made Woojin walk over to him instead of the other way around. “What are you doing here?” he hissed as soon as he stepped onto the balcony, being met with an extremely nice breeze that made his skin tingle. It reminded him of Felix’s touch, just a bit dryer.

 

“I’m making sure you’re emotionally stable is all.” Jisung smirked, cocking his head to the side and feigning innocence. Woojin rolled his eyes and stepped away from the younger when Jisung placed his hands on his chest. “Oh, so you and Felix finally kissed, huh?” Within a blink of an eye, Woojin had Jisung pinned to the wall by the neck, eyes brewing with a storm almost as nasty as the one that happened the night Jisung appeared in Chin-hae. “Oh, calm down, hyung. I’m not going to tell anyone.”

 

“How the fuck do you know about us? Who are you? _What_ are you?” Woojin felt himself scream in frustration when Jisung seemed to disappear into thin air, slipping right out from underneath his fingers. Was Woojin going insane? Was Jisung even real? Surely he was, as Seungmin and Chan had mentioned him and the rumors of him around town… But what Woojin was seeing… was _that_ actually Jisung? He gripped the railing of the balcony to contain his frustration, and his mind wandered. It wandered to a place where Felix was there behind him, tracing odd shapes into his back and burying his face between his shoulder blades. A place where Felix and him could be together and the younger calmed him until they were both just in their own little bubble. And Woojin calmed.

 

Even if it hurt his heart a little bit to know that it could never actually happen.

 

Woojin let out a gentle sigh when he opened the door and left, now fully clothed and ready to go to the festival with his younger brother. “Is Chan still not here?” The kitchen was bare except for Seungmin, who was gathering a pouch of food. The younger shook his head. “Did he say he was coming back?” Woojin kept poking and prodding the younger for answers, but Seungmin’s mind seemed to be elsewhere. “Min? Are you alright?” Woojin let his voice fall gentle as he placed his palm on the younger’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“What?” Seungmin jumped underneath the touch of his brother, staring back at him with wide, fearful eyes and Woojin’s eyebrows furrowed in not only confusion but worry. “Sorry, sorry… I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Seungmin grinned weakly, and in the back of his head, Woojin’s thoughts clawed at his nerves, begging him to interrogate him further to make sure Seungmin was okay. But he didn’t, and Woojin wished he had. “Are you ready to go?” Seungmin’s mood seemed to flicker on like a light switch, expression bright but eyes still unnervingly empty.

 

“Yeah. Are you?”

 

“Of course!”

 

The two seemed to leave in a hurry, Seungmin dodging even the slight mention of their father the entire time they were together that morning, and to say Woojin was more than concerned was an understatement. But as said before, Woojin did not continue to poke and prod; he simply wished he had. The two enjoyed their day together as the summer festival was finally being held, and that meant endless and endless amounts of alcohol to forget all of their worries. At least that had been the plan at the beginning of the day… but maybe not so much at the end.

 

The city was as lively as it had been when Woojin came home from his voyage with his father, except it seemed to be so much more happy than that day. Woojin couldn’t say he blamed them, as this was something to truly celebrate, but it seemed odd to him nonetheless. Their people practically worshipped his father, strange but true, but something deep inside Woojin, gnawing at his mind, was telling him that there were more to these commoners than just empty vessels who followed aimlessly. Woojin just wondered if they were as capable as him to see past his father’s false exterior.

 

Music played beautifully, and Woojin tossed a few coins into each hat sat out before the small group and took flower crowns graciously. People passed food all around, but Woojin’s mind was elsewhere. It was on the bright blonde hair he caught of a glimpse of through the crowd of people dancing and laughing. “I’ll be right back. Have fun, go dance with a few of the people your age.” Woojin winked and clapped his brother on the shoulder before escaping into the crowd of people and desperately trying to look for the same head of blonde hair he knew all too well.

 

Woojin tried his best to not come off as distressed or frantic, but it was obvious people were noticing his lack of excitement at the festival and shooting him concerned looks. He paid them no mind, though, as he hadn’t even seen them. Woojin had almost given up until he met a pair of dark eyes and felt his heart stop beating for a moment. There, standing off to the side was Felix… _with legs_. Felix shot him a mixture of a giddy and shy smile, and Woojin felt his limbs moving before he could think until he was in front of the younger, almost a foot away.

 

And then he stuck out his hand.

 

“I haven’t seen your face here, before. You must be new.” Woojin smiled, cocking his head to the side and flickering his eyes all around to the people besides them. Some paid them no mind, but others were watching with intriguement. Felix understood what this was despite his original hurt and confusion, and nodded his head before shaking Woojin’s hand with his own unwebbed ones. “I’m Woojin, and you are?”

 

“I’m Felix. I arrived early this morning.” The two shared a look, and it finally clicked in Woojin’s head why Felix needed all those items last night, eyes shifting into crescents and smiling wide from the idea of Felix doing that for him. It took a lot of will power for Felix not to surge forward and kiss Woojin until they couldn’t breathe. “But since I’m new… you should show me around.” His voice fell a bit softer in volume, shifting forward and wrapping his arms around Woojin’s right bicep with a suggestive grin.

 

“Of course.” Woojin nodded as if it were obvious he was going to do it anyway and linked his arm a bit more firmly with Felix’s, enjoying the feeling of Felix’s small hands curling around his bicep. They walked around for a few minutes until Woojin pulled him into an alley and cornered him up against the wall. “Shit, Felix,” Woojin cursed, curling his arms around his waist and nuzzling his nose into the younger’s hair. Felix giggled, slithering his arms around Woojin’s neck and keeping his face tucked into Woojin’s collarbone. Felix breathed in Woojin’s scent deeply before speaking; he wanted to just be held for a few moments.

 

“I know. It’s weird for me too. But… I needed to see you. I need to be _with_ you.” His deep voice echoed off of the walls, a lot deeper than it normally was, and it sent shivers down Woojin’s spine. The elder didn’t say anything, only holding Felix a bit closer and a bit tighter; it was almost as if Woojin believed Felix was going to disappear into thin air like Jisung had done this morning. Felix appreciated the light touches, letting his fingers curl into the ends of Woojin’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere, Hyung. Not anytime soon,” Felix hushed and Woojin relaxed his grip.

 

The two shared a look, and then their lips met. It wasn’t desperate, but slow. It was a meeting between old friends that created a giddy feeling in their chests, but their exteriors remained calm and warm. _It felt nice_. Felix pulled away, smiling more than actually kissing and letting out a giggle as he covered his lips with the palm of his small hand. Woojin couldn’t contain his equal giddiness, but pulled down Felix’s hand so he could see the smile he had grown to adore so much over the time they spent together. Woojin intertwined their fingers, and pulled both sets of Felix’s knuckles up to his lips to press gentle kisses there. “Come on. We can talk about this later. I just want to spend time with you,” Woojin insisted and his chest churned a bit uneasily when he saw Felix relax, but his mind chose to believe it was just his imagination and pushed the feeling away.

 

“So what is this festival for?” Felix wondered aloud as they walked back out into the open, back to their original position of Felix wrapped around his bicep and the two walking at a slow, leisurely pace. Flowers and shells hung on strings from building to building, and Woojin approached one of the food booths and grabbing a small carton of strawberries for the both of them. Woojin fed him a strawberry before speaking.

 

“We’re celebrating summer. We celebrate all of the seasons every year and it’s this big thing. Summer and spring are my favorite,” Woojin murmured and gazed at Felix fondly. The younger was looking around in awe, mouth agape and eyes shining brightly; Woojin found it hard to look away. “You’re cute,” he hushed into Felix’s ear, only loud enough for him to hear, and a blush appeared on the apple of Felix’s cheeks. Felix let out a groan and lightly shoved Woojin with his shoulder while keeping himself attached to his bicep at the same time. “What? Too cliché for a classy thing like you?” Woojin’s tone was teasing and mischievous, and Felix met his gaze with the same amount of teasing and mischief in a smile.

 

“Perhaps. Maybe I’m too classy for you, Kim Woojin,” Felix chuckled lowly and slipped away from his lover to be swept up in the dancing crowd ahead of them. Woojin watched him with fondness; Felix was being surrounded by little kids and a few of the younger girls had his hair being filled with flowers upon flowers. The mermaid laughed and danced with the people of Woojin’s town, purposefully making a good impression for himself so the townsfolk didn’t become suspicious of him. Felix not only piqued Woojin’s interest, but everyone else’s around them; it worried Woojin to an extent, but Felix was smart. He was strategic and knew that he couldn’t just walk around without people getting suspicious of his sudden appearance. “Woojin Hyung, look at my hair!”

 

Felix broke through the crowd once the song ended, breathless and giddy as he showed Woojin his hair with a certain level of gentleness as to not ruin the flowers in it. “Very beautiful, darling.” Woojin ran his hand down the back of Felix’s neck before cupping it. He resisted the urge to kiss Felix on the forehead, but his fingertips itched for the moon to come up so they could escape back into their own little world. For now, Woojin was content with the bright, giddy smile Felix shot his way before he grabbed Woojin by the wrist and dragged him over to a nearby bench. Felix shoved him down onto it as the next song began to play, and soon Woojin was surrounded by the same girls from before. They placed multiple different flowers in Woojin’s hair and broke away with high pitched giggles that represented that of a song before Felix appeared in front of his face.

 

“You look very handsome, Hyung.” Felix grinned, cupping his cheeks and nuzzling their noses together for a moment. Woojin could get used to this.

  


Within a blink of an eye, the sun was setting, and the two found themselves sitting on the beach; Felix was between Woojin’s legs and his back rested against the elder’s chest as he played with Woojin’s fingers. “What are you doing here, Felix?” Woojin finally asked the golden question that had been running through his head all day. Felix didn’t say anything for a while, just staring out into sea and weighing his options in his head. Was he to tell Woojin the truth? Was that really the smartest idea? Even if it had been, Felix wouldn’t have told him anyway. His mouth worked before his mind and he found himself turning to facing his lover and opening his mouth to spill out an excuse.

 

“I’m here to see you. To see the world above water for myself,” Felix whispered, letting his knuckles come up to brush along Woojin’s jaw as he pressed the pad of this thumb against the elders lips. “I wanted to hold you. I wanted to be _held by you_ . I wanted this.” It was all true, yes, but as expected, it wasn’t the only reason Felix was here. Love was dangerous, and it could make the human brain do some of the dumbest things imaginable, but Felix was not human. He may have loved Woojin, but he would not give up his life to be with him. _But Woojin didn’t need to know that_. Felix surged forward and pressed their lips together for a few seconds, absorbing his warmth and basking in it. His blood pumped with want, but he kept his head clear for the sake of the both of them. Felix knew Woojin wouldn’t stay sane for very long; Felix just had that effect on people.

 

Woojin glanced at Felix for a few seconds, eyes glazed over before he sucked Felix’s lower lip between his own. Woojin didn’t cage Felix in, but he surely didn’t leave too much room for the younger to pull away either. Felix didn’t fight or pull back though; he kept himself attached to Woojin’s torso and kissed back with equal but controlled vigor. Felix kept his head level, even if it hurt to not let it spiral out of Felix’s fingertips and fall right into the palms of Woojin’s hands. Woojin tugged him even closer, splaying out his hands along Felix’s lower back and tugging his front into his own until they were touching in almost every way possible. Woojin was addicted to Felix’s touch, even if his heart craved the roughness of scales rather than the softness of human flesh.

 

But surprisingly enough, Woojin was the one to pull away first; not Felix. “Let’s go home.” _Home_ . Oh, how bitter that word rested in both of their minds as they walked back to Woojin’s house, hand in hand. Woojin ended up having to sneak Felix in, but that really wasn’t that big of an issue all factors considered. His father wasn’t home and Seungmin never really came out of his room past seven, and it was well past 9 now, so there really wasn’t anything to worry about. As soon as Felix entered Woojin’s room, he looked around with so much… _intrigument_. Woojin found it hard to look away when Felix held the moon in his eyes as if it were the most casual thing in his life.

 

Woojin shooed Felix into bed after giving him a big, flowy shirt to change into and lied down beside him. Felix turned so he was facing Woojin, running his cold fingertips along Woojin’s collar bone. “Why are you hands so cold and tiny?” Woojin hushed, taking the one that was tracing along his collar bone into his much larger one. Felix pouted and tried to take his hand back, but Woojin was quick to bring it up to his lips and kiss Felix’s knuckles. “It’s cute,” Woojin reassured before placing the small hand flat against his chest and nudging a bit closer. Felix giggled once and leaned forward to press their lips together for a split second before letting his head fall to the pillow. Woojin held him close that night and didn’t let him go until his sleep ridden body had a mind of its own.

  
  
  


The midnight air was far too cold for the middle of August, but that’s just how much the atmosphere had shifted over the last few days. Changbin was growing tired of feeling cold in the depths of the night and goes to Jeongin in search of warmth when they’ve run out of booze. Changbin didn’t feel cold at all when he was in the arms of the younger Kim brother a few months back, but that was a while ago, and Changbin had to move on for both of their sakes. Changbin had hurt him, he knew that, and it wouldn’t be fair of him to show back up in Seungmin’s life and demand to be listened to and loved.

 

But Changbin was a very selfish man and his fingers itched to feel the soft skin of Seungmin’s back again. “You’re thinking too hard. The waves are becoming harsher.” A familiar voice that reminded Changbin of trinkling water dripped right into his ear and casted shivers down his spine. “I feel as though you, too, forget that you are not human and your mood affects the ocean as much mine does,” Jisung pointed out innocently, tongue poking at his lips just as his words did at Changbin’s brain. Jisung knew how to make another think, maybe even realize something they wouldn’t have on their own; he simply had that effect on people.

 

A scoff echoed into the dull ocean, and Changbin turned to Jisung with a his finger coming up to hook underneath the boy’s chin. “You _are_ the ocean, my dear. Are you trying to tell me in your own little way that you don’t like seeing me like this?” Jisung let his eyebrows furrow and lips tug into a pout at the teasing tone to Changbin’s words, shoving him lightly.

 

“You know I was never good at explaining my emotions in a human way,” Jisung accused the rogue with a shake of his head, poking his finger into his shoulder aggressively. Changbin merely laughed in amusement and batted his hand away. “You humans are odd.”

 

“Ah, but wasn’t I not human a few moments ago?”

 

The words hung in the air for a while, Changbin taking Jisung’s hand and holding it between his two, larger ones in his lap. Appearances were something Changbin never dwelled on much, but Jisung’s intrigued him to no degree. Jisung wasn’t human, never was and never will be, but his body showed that. To the naked eye, he looked human, but if you were to really look at his skin and study it, it would come as a realization that Jisung was transparent. There was nothing past the transparent outer layer of skin except for water; no veins, no bones, no muscle, no blood. Another realization you would have: you would realize that Jisung shined. His blue tinted skin glimmered and sparkled as if glitter had been permanently tattooed into his skin, and it was beautiful.

 

Suddenly, the hand dissolved into nothing between Changbin’s palms, relatching itself to Jisung’s side as the boy studied Changbin in curiosity. Changbin spoke of Jisung’s odd appearance rather often, but Jisung found Changbin’s far more interesting. The rogue was covered from head to toe and tattoos, ones that Jisung never really understood but had seen them in the making. Jisung remembered a time when Changbin’s skin had been blank, free of ink and piercings, and Jisung’s realized that he never really wanted to see that again. Changbin’s appearance matched who he was: _different_. However, Changbin was not human, and despite his inked skin, he too was starting to fade into the backlash of the ocean; Jisung was just the only one who saw it.

 

Jisung kept his words to himself.

 

“How bad is this war going to get, Jisung? How bloody will it be?” Changbin glanced at Jisung in interest but felt his body deflate when Jisung stayed about as tense and cold as the ice in the upper regions of the waters. The ones so cold it was impossible to cross for anyone except Jisung and the mermaids adjusted to live there. Changbin had only been there once in his entire life and he nearly died from the cold. He wondered if he could handle it better now that he was becoming less and less human as time passed.

 

“Bloodier than the last one. Maybe even more deadly.” The fact of the matter had been that Jisung and Changbin remembered a time that very few people did. A time that was thousands of years ago, when the people living here originally were far more along than those in the world now. Changbin and Jisung had suffered through the war and watched the world die and be reborn again. They had seen everything, and Changbin didn’t want to see that war again. “But perhaps not. I’ve seen two endings, and they just keep playing over and over again in my head… I don’t… I don’t know which one we’re going to get,” Jisung whispered, and Changbin realized that Jisung was vulnerable to that idea as well.

 

“Which one would you prefer?”

 

“The less bloody one.”

 

“Show me.” Changbin felt his eyes roll into the back of his head with a gasp when Jisung’s forehead met his temple. Images of fire and splattering blood appeared and flickered in Changbin’s mind, his breath being knocked out from his lungs at the site of Chin-Hae in flames. But much like everything, as the sun began to rise and the night was over, peace had been proclaimed and the rogues and mermaids won. Until a bomb went off. “Jisung! Is this the bad ending?” Explosions kept ringing in Changbin’s ear, the ground beneath him moving and rattling as the world practically swallowed everything up in one gulp. Changbin could hear Jisung’s voice echo over the loud booms of explosions.

 

And then Changbin saw the ocean, the present view, and felt his body collapse into Jisung, breathless. “The first part of that will happen regardless. The sun will rise that morning, but it is entirely up to you if it sets onto a world more at peace,” Jisung hushed into Changbin’s ear and Changbin clutched him a bit more tightly. Jisung had always been his anchor in all of this, and it scared him to know that they could die out with this world as well.

 

“Well? How do we get there?”

 

Jisung looked over at Changbin with a solemn look in his eyes before he spared the sea in front of him a shake of his head. “ _We_ don’t.” Changbin felt his breath hitch in his throat, fingers coming up to wrap around Jisung’s bicep to keep himself from spiraling out of control. “You have to find that voice, Changbin. You know who it belongs to, and you can’t avoid that any longer. Find that voice and give Jeongin that necklace, because if you don’t… this world won’t even see another rebirth.” Jisung remained firm with his words, but his bottom lip trembled relentlessly. “Find it, Changbin.” And with a singular drop of water, Jisung was gone, and Changbin was left with his thoughts another, but definitely not the last, time.

 

Jisung was right when he told Changbin he couldn’t avoid it any longer. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to, and it was his role in this war to step down from everything he’s ever known and give it to someone else… to Jeongin. But a part of Changbin didn’t want to let that go. Sure, he wished he could be normal again and live the human life he never really got to, but he didn’t want to leave the ocean behind. His home was there, within the crashing of waves and booze covered wood of a ship. But Changbin also listened to where a part of his heart was, and he knew that his home was truly not with the sea but with the voice of Kim Seungmin.

 

[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1018834966791237632)]


	9. August 29, 1681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Changbin… you shouldn’t -,”
> 
> “I want this. I would rather spend one lifetime with you than hundreds alone,”

**August 29, 1681**

 

It was hard to explain for Woojin as to why he was so enthralled with Felix’s mere touch much less his obsession with the younger’s entire being. He wasn’t even really all too sure what dragged him in, where Felix had hooked his fingers into and refused to let go, but the younger had; Woojin was entirely fucked. He knew it too, but it never really set in until this morning when he awoke to the sight of a sleeping Felix next to him, curled under the covers as the light from the balcony doors came in thick streams. It was ethereal, even if strictly it wasn’t all that attractive.

 

Woojin let his fingers gently trace along Felix’s shiny cheekbones, littered with beautiful freckles, and then let them fall to his lips. They were bitten raw but entirely inviting, but Woojin did not give into that invitation without a verbal one attached. And then his fingers went to his jawline and chin. As much as Woojin wanted to stay there and admire Felix for every beautiful part of him, he didn’t. Woojin let the boy be and rolled out of bed to get some peace and quiet on the balcony like he always did. Except there wasn’t any peace when Woojin stepped foot onto the balcony. He saw an all too familiar ship docked at the port. His father was home.

 

Perhaps if Felix hadn’t sensed his absence, Woojin would have panicked right then and there. However, Felix wasn’t too far behind, and approached Woojin with stumbling, sleepy steps. “Woojin Hyung, come back,” he rasped deeply, burying his face between Woojin’s shoulder blades, and the elder’s mind jumped back to the soft fantasy he had in his head almost two weeks ago. Woojin hummed in contentment and placed his hands on top of Felix’s laced ones against Woojin’s stomach. “Hyung?” Felix sounded more awake now, more concerned at Woojin’s lack of response and movement, but the elder just melted further into the younger’s arms.

 

“Can we just stay here for a while?”

 

It was quiet, barely above a whisper, but Felix heard it loud and clear before he smiled and nodded. “Sure, Hyung.” Felix buried his face back into Woojin’s back. It was blissful, euphoric even, as this was pretty much the only thing Woojin wanted. He just wanted Felix, and he has him wrapped around his back like a monkey. “Hyung, my legs are tired,” Felix whined suddenly, and Woojin let out a deep laugh, shaking his head and turning to face the younger. Felix had a pout, lips puffy and pink and undeniably more inviting then they had been before. Woojin leaned in a bit, letting his lips hover but never touch as he waited patiently for Felix’s agreement. It hadn’t taken long for the younger to slot his lips between his own.

 

It couldn’t be taken seriously, not with the giddiness in Felix’s heart that pushed an onslaught of melodic giggles out between his lips. Woojin loved the sound more than anything in the world and didn’t mind it when Felix placed his hands on the middle of Woojin’s forearm and guided them back into the room. The two left the door open, the sea breeze coming in and making the room feel more comfortable. Felix shifted them around so Woojin’s back faced the foot of the bed and Felix slightly nudged him down into it. He waited until Woojin had backed up and let his body lay flat on the mattress before Felix climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.

 

The two giggled quietly, trying their best to not be too loud out of fear of someone hearing them. However, they still allowed themselves to melt into the other, and Woojin could feel himself falling deeper and deeper as he looked at Felix laughing and giggling in the sheets beside him, the sun hitting his back. It was so beautiful to look at, and Woojin just had to voice his thoughts. “You are one gorgeous being, Lee Felix,” Woojin hushed gently, keeping his distance and trying his best not to touch what was so beautiful and precious. Felix was worth so much and Woojin felt undeserving of it. Felix grinned sheepishly, not on the same level as Woojin and shooting his body forward so he could clasp their lips together.

 

Woojin made a noise of surprise but didn’t move away at all. It wasn’t long after that they separated to get a breath of air and Felix moved both of them so he was back to straddling Woojin’s hips. They shared a look, a long, intense sharing of memories, and Felix’s bones ached. With? He wasn’t sure. They just did, and Woojin was his relief. Felix dived back into the previous kiss, clutching Woojin’s collar a lot more tightly and lowering his weight onto the elder. Woojin was rather caught off guard by how bold and forward Felix was being, but he wasn’t complaining by any means. Felix’s mouth was warm and inviting, addicting to Woojin’s senses. “Lix,” Woojin mumbled against Felix’s desperate, kiss swollen lips. But Felix didn’t listen.

 

Woojin said his name a few more times before he nudged the younger away, eyebrows furrowed in worry. What had started as slow and tender, like a gentle caress, turned quickly into something rough and desperate. Felix was troubled and Woojin wanted to know why. The younger huffed, sitting up but still straddling Woojin’s body as he rubbed his hands up and down his face. “I’m sorry,” Felix apologized, voice barely above a whisper but entirely sincere. Woojin didn’t say anything, only reaching his arms out to place his hands on Felix’s hips and stroke his thumbs along the younger’s covered hip bones. “I’m just… I’m scared.” It was rather ironic really. Felix didn’t want to leave Woojin, but he knew this would end soon. The war was sizzling, reaching its peak within days, and soon, Minho and Hyunjin would be here to coax him out to sea.

 

But Woojin didn’t know this. He wasn’t supposed to know this.

 

Felix simply let himself be dragged down into the mattress, cradling Woojin’s head close to his chest with his arms and hooking a leg around the elder’s waist line. Woojin’s hands laid flat on Felix’s back and created comforting pockets of heat along the boy’s skin. In the back of his head, Felix’s duties were scratching and clawing at the front lines, begging for attention. Felix knew that he had more important things to be worrying about, but perhaps this necklace was making him more human than he had intended. His soul was still that of a deep sea mermaid raised as a coral one, but his heart was human, and it beat for someone who was also human. Felix suddenly regretted proposing that plan at the conference a few weeks ago.

 

With each and every passing wave, breath, and hum, Felix pressed a gentle kiss to Woojin’s forehead and hair. He kept pressing them even after Woojin had fallen asleep and didn’t stop until the elder tugged himself away and snuggled into a pillow close by. Felix just watched him; he watched the way Woojin’s nose crinkled, his lips trembled, his fingers twitched, and his hair slowly shifted due to the breeze in the room. Felix watched, and he _admired_. Woojin spoke regularly about how beautiful Felix was, but Felix made the grave mistake of never reminding Woojin of how etheral he was as well. Woojin was truly a shiny treasure at the bottom of the sea that only Jisung could find, and it made a lot more sense then it should have.

 

But Felix managed to drag himself both away from his thoughts and the bed he was so comfortably lying in, tending to the one thing he was here for. Felix straightened the clothes Woojin had so graciously lended him but which realistically engulfed him in a plethora of white fabric. But it was both soft and smelled of Woojin, so Felix didn’t complain.

 

The door opened with a creek, Felix wincing and snapping his head back to make sure Woojin hadn’t woken from the sudden noise. Felix let out a breath when he saw Woojin passed out on the bed, in the same position from before. A fond look was spared his way and then Felix left the room, his bottom lip tucked between his pearly white teeth. Felix didn’t even know where to start; Woojin’s house was massive and held too many rooms for Felix to know exactly where to go. It sent a surge of anxiety through his stomach, suddenly fearful of being caught. Felix could handle himself, he always has, but this… this was nerve racking.

 

Felix presumed he could start on the ground floor. All master bedrooms stayed on the first level from what Felix knew, and it was almost guaranteed that a study wasn’t that far away. So he took the knowledge in his head and the feeling in his gut and put it to good use. Felix climbed down the stairs as quietly as he could, nodding to some of the familiar house carers with a gentle smile and slipping past them to wander the halls seemingly aimlessly. Felix had ran into Seungmin once and, luckily, it was too early for the boy to really take into account that Felix was a new face. Seungmin just ended up treating him like a friend once he saw one of Woojin’s shirts draped over his shoulders.

 

And Felix didn’t mind Seungmin; he knew Changbin held a soft spot for him after Jeongin practically gushed about them for thirty minutes straight one night, but Felix was scared that the boy could stumble along and ruin his plans to find something that could be useful. Luckily for Felix, Seungmin never did. He didn’t see his face again that morning, but he wished it had been Seungmin he saw and not the familiar, older face of his father that wiped out the entirety of the deep sea clan. _Felix’s blood_. But that was only later, at the worst but most convenient time possible.

 

It was true when said that Woojin’s house was large and it’s hallways were positioned like mazes, and it only made Felix’s life harder. But perhaps… he could put some of his lessons to the test. His body may have been human, but his soul was not. Magic came entirely from the soul rather than the body and mind, and Felix was quite good at magic; it was his favorite past time. Now, he wasn’t sure what Woojin’s father may have touched, but he took a wild guess. He grabbed a small compass on a nearby table, something light and that could fit into the palm of his very small hand. He took it between his hands, brought it up to his lips, whispered a spell into it, and then opened his fingers.

 

The once lifeless compass floated into the air gently, and Felix watched it with pride swelling in his chest. He looked around once before he snapped his fingers and the compass began to move along the hallway and past Felix’s head. The mermaid swiveled on his heel and followed the compass closely, making sure he was within arms reach if someone were to round the corner and see it. Much to his surprise, the compass began to move back up towards the stairs, but just as he was about to step up onto the staircase, someone rounded the hallway corner and Felix snatched he compass out of the air. Blood pumped in his ears when he turned to face the man before him, lip threatening to burst with blood from the abuse it was facing from his teeth.

 

“Hello… I haven’t seen your face here before, and I haven’t hired any new workers. So you must be a friend.” The man’s voice wasn’t as rough as Felix had been expecting. His outward experience was rugged and sharp in a way that made Felix flinch just from looking at him. The stories were definitely true. Felix gulped and nodded, clutching the shaking compass tightly in his palms. The man held out a hand, offering Felix a handshake that Felix wasn’t keen on taking but did anyway (even if he did wince at the feeling of the other’s calloused palm). “Now, which one of my dear sons are you associated with?” Felix felt like throwing up st the emptiness to the man’s voice.

 

“Woojin Hyung.”

 

Felix’s voice was as deep as the ocean when he spoke, as if his vocal cords themselves were challenging the man to a duel, but Soohyun did not reciprocate that challenge. “Ah, my oldest then. Good boy… though… it is rather odd for him to make friends. He’s always been lonesome except for Chan and his brother,” the man trailed off, and Felix thought he might have been imagining the slight solemn tone to the man’s tone, but Felix also knew that this hunter was not all cold ice and frowns. “So… I feel it necessary to ask if it’s just a friendship or if it’s more…” Felix didn’t expect such slow and long pauses between the man’s questions, as if he were too timid to ask anything. Felix tensed at the question. He knew things were different on land than they were under the sea.

 

“Sir -,”

 

“It is quite alright if it is more, my boy. I have far more important things to be worrying about than who my son is associating himself with as long as they’re human,” the man muttered, and Felix froze. He forgot that he looked human, even if he wasn’t, and that instilled fear into him. Felix wondered if Woojin’s father could sense when he was staring right into the eyes of the creature he hated with every fiber of his being; if he could, than Felix was looking his death in the eyes. “Well, no matter, I’m sorry for keeping you. Tell Woojin that I’ll be running errands today in town when he wakes up, hm?” Felix couldn’t just nod anymore; this man was expecting answers, inspecting his voice for something off, and so far Felix had outsmarted him on every level.

 

The mermaid offered him a grin, nodding his head and uttering out a low, _human_ , “Yes, Sir,” And watched the man walk away with something that bordered defeat in his eyes. Felix made sure he was gone before letting the compass fly out of his hands. “Sorry,” he apologized quietly to the object and followed it up the stairs, down the familiar hallways, and stopped in front of an all too familiar door. Felix gulped. He took the compass back into his grasp and sneaked a peek inside the room. Felix felt his heart drop when he saw that the bed was empty and Woojin was standing in the middle of the room looking down at something. “Hey, Hyung,” Felix greeted casually as he slipped into the room, flicking the spell off for a few moments and sliding the compass discreetly onto the small table by the door.

 

Woojin flickered his eyes up at Felix with a fond look, the mermaids cheeks flushing when he saw the crystallized shell he had left Woojin the first night they were in each other’s presence. “Hey, darling,” Woojin murmured, swiveling on his feet with a smug smirk. “Alright if I ask you a question?” Felix couldn’t say no. “Why’d you give this and all the other things to me?” It seemed like a rather dumb question to Felix, but he figured Woojin really didn’t know a mermaids way of doing things, and it was rather obvious he wasn’t all that skilled in the romance department either. But Felix was happy to teach him.

 

“I was courting you, of course. I wanted your attention, and gifts are a way to a mermaid’s heart.” Felix placed his hands on Woojin’s chest, looking up at him fondly before poking it gently a few times with both of his pointer fingers. Woojin frowned.

 

“Then I must not be in your heart then.” It wasn’t a joke. It was a genuine concern, and Felix felt awful. He didn’t want Woojin to think he wasn’t loved by him, because he was. God, Woojin practically owned every part of Felix’s heart that wasn’t already dedicated to the sea. The boy slung his arms over Woojin’s shoulders and around his neck before nuzzling their noses together and kissing his lips once.

 

“You had me the minute you fell asleep to my singing that night,” Felix hushed, and Woojin felt weak at the knees. He was smitten, absolutely and utterly smitten. “Now,” Felix spoke up with a boisterous laugh and smacked Woojin’s chest. “I ran into your father downstairs - Don’t worry I handled it, he has no idea what I am. But he said he’s going to be running errands around town all day, so what do you say to having a day to ourselves, hm?” Felix proposed and Woojin nodded. “Great. Go get dressed.” Felix cheered and shoved Woojin into the washroom attached to the bedroom and shut the door, letting out a heaving breath when he heard the bath water hit the tub.

 

Felix eyes snapped to the compass in the far corner, snatching it up into his fingers and whispering the same spell into it as before and letting it float back into the air. Luckily, it hadn’t floated into the air and towards the bathroom but instead the dresser, where a detailed, fancy box resided. The compass went lifeless in mid air, falling on top of the box with a thump, and Felix tensed. Woojin didn’t call out for him so he must not have heard it. He slid the compass down onto the wood of the dresser and tugged the box towards him before opening it gently. It was a music box! Felix looked around for something, anything really, but he was only met with writing.

 

It was a riddle of some sort.

 

_I shine greatly_

_Turn me one way,_

_I’m singing_

_Turn me the other way,_

_I’m silent_

_But open._

 

Felix inspected the box a little more closely, even going as far as to turn the little, porcelain woman attached, but she didn’t budge. Felix thought for a moment longer, and his fingers gripped the handle on the side of the box that turned to make the music start. Felix turned it counter clockwise three times before he heard a click, and the handle dragged out a small compartment on the side of the box. Felix gulped and gazed inside, seeing a gem he only saw in the deepest parts of the ocean glowing brightly in his eyes. Felix gripped it between his fingers and felt his whole body go limp as images flashed in his eyes.

 

All Felix could hear were screams of a woman and the sound of water entering human lungs before he fell to his knees. Woojin must have heard him fall as he called out to him, and Felix panicked. He shoved the compartment back inside the box and turned the handle back to its original position before closing the music box and straightening his appearance. “Darling? What happened?” Woojin wondered frantically and Felix let his eyes slide up Woojin’s body before flushing. The boy shook his head and stood up, grabbing for a nearby shirt and throwing it Woojin’s direction and looking anywhere but the dripping wet, muscular body that Felix really, really wished he hadn’t seen just now. Felix flushed even more when he heard Woojin chuckle lowly from behind him.

 

“I just slipped is all…,” Felix squeaked, voice average compared to the normal deep tone, and Woojin couldn’t help himself. He came up behind Felix and slithered his arms around his torso, peppering kisses into his hair. “Woojinnie Hyung, you’re wet! Put on some clothes!” Felix whined and squirmed out of the elders grip with a glare. Woojin put his hands up in surrender and escaped back into the bathroom with fresh clothes in hand, but all Felix could think about was the glowing gem in his pocket that whispered cruel, cruel secrets into his ears.

  


Chan’s once calm, peaceful life of nothing but comfort and afternoon tea was completely flipped upside down the day of the festival. When he had woken up that morning, he felt something in the pit of his stomach that hadn’t been there before, and he knew he needed to be heading home. So that morning he made a poor excuse to Seungmin as to why he had to go home and practically ran the whole way there. Chan was expecting there to be some sort of break-in, not two very familiar mermaids sitting on his front porch… _with legs and human features_. Chan remembers practically malfunctioning, dropping the basket of fruits he had picked on the way there to the ground and incoherent questions sputtering out of his mouth before Hyunjin and Minho silenced him with kisses to his cheeks.

 

And he surely wasn’t expecting them to stay by his side either, even going as far as to sleep in his bed and help him with his farm work to the best of their abilities. Their weird, unexpected arrangement was too domestic and Chan was _entirely_ confused. However, he really couldn’t complain, since having two very attractive males living with him that treated him as an equal and never made him feel belittled was entirely ideal, especially when he woke up with one or both of them snuggled into him in the morning.

 

This morning, two weeks later, had been no different. Chan had awoken from a deep, much needed sleep with Hyunjin’s cheek pressed against his bare chest while he was practically shivering from the cold air of the morning. Chan breathed a puff of amusement through his nose and let his arm come up to trace gentle circles with the tip of his middle finger along Hyunjin’s shoulder blade. Hyunjin seemed to somehow sinker deeper into Chan despite the height difference and made himself so much smaller in appearance. As soon as he could see Hyunjin getting colder and colder, he tugged the covers up and wrapped them firmly around the boy’s bare torso. “Hyung, it’s cold.”

 

“Maybe you should have put on some clothes last night then,” Chan sassed, and if Hyunjin wasn’t so tired, he probably would have fired a comment back, but he simply grumbled and buried his face in Chan’s warm neck. As nice as it was, Chan was hot. “I know you’re cold, dollface, but I’m not,” Chan apologized and squirmed away from the younger. Hyunjin let out multiple whines and tried to grab for Chan, but the smaller was quick on his feet, and he appreciated the fact that Seungmin had practically forced him to be that way. “Here.” Chan grabbed for one of his heavy sweaters he only brought out during the winter seasons and slipped it over Hyunjin’s head.

 

The boy relaxed almost instantly, a lazy smile spreading over his lips as he made grabby motions for Chan, as if he were some sort of small child. “Come here, Channie Hyung,” Hyunjin coaxed, and the man approached hesitantly. Hyunjin grabbed for his wrist gently and pulled Chan so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and face to face with a sleepy but grinning Hyunjin. The younger mermaid slithered his arms around Chan’s neck and nuzzled his forehead against Chan’s nose. None of them had kissed fully, but it was only a matter of time, and at that time, it felt right.

 

Hyunjin pulled away slowly and looked into Chan’s eyes for not even a second before letting his eyelids flicker shut and his body surge forward to press their lips together. It was only a few seconds, a silent introduction to the possibilities at hand, and when Hyunjin pulled away, his cheeks were warm and colored. Chan gaped at him in shock for a few moments before he noticed how flustered Hyunjin had gotten just from his lips and smirked to himself. Chan cupped his cheeks and brought them closer so he could slot their lips together. They didn’t move, as it was more of an intimate peck than an actual kiss, but neither one minded too much. They seperated with a smack. “Go back to sleep,” Chan whispered and lightly shoved Hyunjin back down onto the mattress before leaving him be.

 

Most mornings, Minho liked to sit on the porch in Chan’s clothing and just listen to the ocean. It was obvious Minho missed the ocean, having never been away from it for so long, and Chan was trying to figure out why he was still here if he missed his home so much. However, Chan tended to keep his curiosity to himself and just let the two do as they wished as long as they didn’t make a ruckus that could draw attention to them. As said before, this was a rather generic morning, and Chan did as he normally did. He made them both a cup of jasmine tea before joining Minho on the porch for quiet conversation or comfortable silence. It really just depended on the morning.

 

Chan pushed open the front porch screen door with his shoulder and came up behind Minho, offering him a quiet good morning before handing him the cup of tea with a trembling hand. Minho took it graciously, placing his back against the pole at the top of the porch staircase so his right side faced the front door and his left side faced the road leading into town. Chan did the same as him, except on the other side so they were looking at each other. “Do you even sleep anymore?” Chan inquired with a small eyebrow stretch of amusement before sipping on his tea.

 

“I do. I actually got up a lot later than I normally do, thank you very much,” Minho retorted, and Chan simply offered him a fond grin. A silence fell over them, and Chan tried his best to ignore the studious stare Minho had over him at the time. “You know what I’ve noticed?” Chan let out a hum of curiosity. “You’re very quiet. You keep to yourself, and you also don’t ask any questions. We showed up on your doorstep out of the complete blue and you let us in without question… why?” Chan wasn’t entirely sure what to say. No one had really pointed that part of him out before, so hearing it made it real.

 

“If I’m honest… I don’t really have an answer for you,” Chan breathed, setting his cup of tea down on the porch. “I think… I think I just knew in the pit of my gut that if I didn’t, I’d regret it.” His words were entirely clear but ominous at the same time, and Minho found that he needed more. However, before he could ask anything else, a new voice spoke up, and Minho and Chan snapped their heads around to see Hyunjin stood in the doorway.

 

“And what is your stomach saying now?” Chan grinned and held out a hand for him, the boy sitting down between his legs and leaning his back against the elder’s chest. Chan didn’t say anything for a while, just enjoying the feeling of Hyunjin’s hands stroking his arm and the quiet hums of Minho. “Channie Hyung?” Hyunjin’s voice was much quieter and shyer than more, and Chan’s heart grew tender.

 

“I’m not sure, dollface. It’s… it’s content.” _Here, with you two_. He wanted to say more, but he couldn’t do it. He was sure they would have caught onto what he was implying anyway. They were smart. Hyunjin made a noise none of them could really decipher before he swiveled around so he was on his knees and he was facing Chan. The two stared at each other, Chan more out of confusion, but he blushed when he felt Hyunjin place a kiss to his chin. Chan curled his arms around Hyunjin and tugged him into his chest, placing a kiss to both of his eyelids much like he had done the first day they met and it had become some sort of ritual over the passing weeks up to this point. Minho simply studied them with a curious but knowing stare.

 

“You two kissed, didn’t you?” Minho squinted his eyes suspiciously as Hyunjin casted him a smug look. “Jinnie! We said we would wait until he knew we both liked him!” Minho whined and Chan felt his heart stop beating for a moment. Was this even real? Was Chan imagining this whole thing?

 

“I couldn’t resist anymore, Hyung! He’s just so cute and irresistible!” _There was no way this was real_.

 

“Well, I think we might have broken him.” Their attentions snapped quickly to Chan, the eldest staring down at the wood of the porch with fear and disbelief. Minho scrambles forward in worry, placing himself on the top of the porch and staring down at Chan. “Hey… Hey, pretty boy, look at me,” Minho urges, cupping Chan’s cheeks and tilting his face upwards so they were eye level. Chan’s attention went to Minho in a slow, painful arc, and the mermaid found himself worrying more than he would have for anyone else. “What’s wrong? You seem terrified.” Minho’s voice was soft, almost as soft as the gentle waves that came in from the shore that hit your toes and created a warm sensation across the skin there. Chan craved that warmth.

 

The eldest reached up and clutched Minho’s collar before dragging him down so their lips pressed together. Minho made a noise of shock but didn’t fight Chan; instead, he melted into the elder, twining his fingers around the soft, curly locks on top of Chan’s head. They moved a bit more than the sleepy kiss he had with Hyunjin that morning, but Chan took note of that so that when he pulled away from Minho, he could pay Hyunjin equal tribute. “Is this even real? Am I dreaming? Did I fall into some sort of coma?” Chan whispered into Hyunjin’s hair as he stroked his hand along Minho’s thigh. Hyunjin giggled and shook his head before glancing up at Chan. He placed his fingers along the elders lip and poked the pink, flushed skin there with a grin.

 

“No… no, hyungie. This is real,” Hyunjin confirmed, and Chan felt like he was on cloud nine.

  
  
  
  
  


During the day, Chin Hae was loud and boisterous, filled to the brim with laughing and sociable people. However, once the sun had set and everyone escaped into the taverns or their homes, it was quiet. Sometimes, it was a bit eerie how the town could fall into such a distinctive silence; most times, you couldn’t even hear the ocean crashing into shore, but other times… it was peaceful. Seungmin didn’t normally leave his balcony doors open since he prefered as much privacy as he could get, but for some odd reason, Seungmin let his balcony doors stand wide open.

 

Of course, this was ideal for the raven-haired rogue climbing up the side of the house to get to Seungmin, and it sent a chill down his spine when he saw it. It was as if Seungmin was expecting him, letting himself be open for once in his life, and Changbin… Changbin couldn’t describe how that made him feel as he didn’t get to dwell on it too much. “Why do you always get here when I’m bathing?! Is that your favorite past time or something?” Seungmin had came out of the small bath attached to the bedroom with nothing but a towel and stopped when he saw Changbin on the balcony, waiting for his invitation inside. Changbin simply shrugged.

 

Seungmin scowled and shot forward, grabbing both of the handles to his balcony doors and slamming them shut with Changbin still on the balcony. “Seungmin!” Changbin called out in exasperation, but the boy simply shut the curtains, covering the glass doors, and didn’t look back once. Changbin sighed, rubbing his head as he turned to face the ocean, his ship docked right in front of the Kim house. He had to do this; there was absolutely no way he was leaving without talking to Seungmin. So he sat down, leaning against one of the doors and making himself about as comfortable as he could. He wasn’t leaving. He would die before he left this balcony.

 

“Changbin, just fuck off, already!” Seungmin yelled through the door.

 

“No.” It was short, flat, and firm. Changbin wasn’t leaving. Period.

 

There was a muffled huff, and that was it. Seungmin didn’t give Changbin any sort of physical attention, but instead let his mind wander to the rogue. Seungmin sat there at the foot of his bed for what felt like thirty minutes but was more or so two hours. Changbin was so insufferable at times, but Seungmin couldn’t deny that, even after all the hurt he had endured with the rogue, his heart still fluttered for Changbin and Changbin alone. However, Seungmin was scared. He didn’t want to go through all of that again, especially if Changbin was still as emotionally unavailable as he had been a few months ago. He couldn’t deal with the secrets, the cold shoulders, and the evident shamefulness Changbin held for Seungmin.

 

Seungmin couldn’t do that again.

 

But as he played with the ring he kept tucked away in a box, rolling it between his fingertips and staring down into what Changbin called “the eye of the sea”, he realized that a small part of him could never truly stop loving Changbin. Because despite all the hurt Changbin caused, he made Seungmin feel something for once, and he couldn’t just ignore that. He knew what Changbin was; he knew that one day, he would die and Changbin would still live until the world finally gave out… but Seungmin was willing to take that risk.

 

Seungmin hadn’t even realized that he was crying until a tear landed on the ring and he realized his vision had become blurry. A sob racked his bones and Seungmin sunk in on himself. Seungmin cried until he felt like he could pass out at any moment, and he hated that feeling. He hated the clogged feeling in his chest and the way his head hurt and spun. He hadn’t cried like that in a long time, and in a way, he appreciated Changbin for making him finally let it all out.

 

The moon still hung high in the sky that night, and Seungmin found himself gravitating towards the balcony doors and nimbly nudging the sheer curtains aside to look through. Seungmin was frightened to see that Changbin was still there, leaning against the right door and fast asleep. However, Seungmin couldn’t leave him out there, no matter how much his brain begged him to climb up in bed and sleep. So he opened the door slowly and peered down at him. “Hyung,” Seungmin croaked into the silence and Changbin let his eyes peel open for a moment. “Hyung… Hyung, come on. Get up.” Seungmin’s voice didn’t go up in volume, but Changbin snapped up when he spoke.

 

So there the two were; Seungmin standing in the doorway and Changbin staring at him with solemn hope in his eyes. “Have you been crying?” Changbin whispered, eyes wavering as he reached out his hand to ghost his fingertips over the dried tear tracks along Seungmin’s cheeks. He never flattened out his hand or applied any pressure until the younger unconsciously nuzzled into Changbin’s palm. Seungmin didn’t utter a word, too embarrassed to admit he had. “Oh, Min,” Changbin sighed, slipping his other hand around Seungmin’s head and bringing the taller into his body. Seungmin couldn’t find it within himself to push him away.

 

Neither one of them cried as Changbin held his in and Seungmin had already cried a seaful of tears fifteen minutes ago, so they simply stood there and embraced. “I’m so sorry. For everything I put you through. I-I was scared, even if that’s a poor excuse.” If Seungmin were honest, he hadn’t been expecting an apology. He wanted an explanation of course, but an apology? He didn’t have high hopes. Changbin pulled away with a sniffle, holding Seungmin’s soft hands between his own and stroking his thumb along the younger’s knuckles. “I’ve fallen in love before… but not to the extent I have with you.” Seungmin gulped.

 

“I’m sure I won’t be the last,” Seungmin claimed solemnly, and let his head drop to the ground. Changbin slipped his hands out from Seungmin’s and went up to the multiple chains around his neck. However, the one he pulled made Seungmin freeze. It was a crystal ball, swirling with the essence of a soul, Changbin’s soul, and guarded by a stubborn dragon carved from the strongest metal that could be found. “Changbin… you shouldn’t -,” Seungmin didn’t get to finish as Changbin took his hands and slipped the charm into his palm with a gentle smile.

 

“I want this. I would rather spend one lifetime with you than hundreds alone,” Changbin whispered, letting his hands come up to Seungmin’s cheeks and stroke along his cheekbones gently. Seungmin gazed down at the rogue in disbelief, feeling like his heart was going to burst at any given moment, and couldn’t resist surging forward to clasp their lips together. It wasn’t awkward or unexperienced; it was truly a heart warming meeting between two lovers who had been craving each other for far too long.

 

Seungmin clutched the collar of Changbin’s shirt and guided them back into the room, leaving the balcony doors open. Their foreheads leaned together for a moment before Seungmin slipped the necklace over his own head. Changbin finally let his heart rest at that, grinning to himself and clasping their lips together while nudging Seungmin down onto the bed. They were happy, content, and with each other in those hours. They spent as long as they could just remembering each other and making up for lost time before the sun was threatening to break over the horizon and Seungmin’s cheek was pressed against Changbin’s bare chest.  

 

Changbin practically cradled the taller to his torso, feathering kisses into his soft hair and stroking his shoulder blades. Seungmin was a little less touchy with his light touches on the tattoos along Changbin’s arms and torso, but it was intimate anyway. “Sing for me, Seungmin.” And Seungmin didn’t put up a fight. Changbin felt like crying from being so overwhelmed when he heard the same voice echoing back to him from the sea, an exact replica, and he knew. He could feel the heart of the sea come out through his lungs and the essence slip into Jeongin’s own.

 

And the young, immortal rogue watched in amazement as the heavy stone in the palm of his hand no longer belonged to Changbin but to him, and his curiosity as to why Changbin had given it to him before he left the ship that night slipped away when he could feel another, familiar presence on the main deck. “What does it mean?” His voice was barely above a whisper but Jisung heard it, loud and clear, and suddenly appeared beside him. The elder’s hand slipped on top of the stone and took it from Jeongin’s grasp before sliding the necklace around Jeongin’s neck.

 

“Let me show you something,” Jisung urged, holding out his transparent hand for Jeongin to take, and the younger didn’t hesitate. Within a blink of an eye, Jeongin was floating underwater, legs slowly kicking as he looked around in amazement. Jeongin wasn’t struggling to breathe and he could talk normally. “Sing, Jeongin.” Jisung’s coaxing didn’t go unheard, and the moment Jeongin opened his mouth, a song he didn’t recognize came slithering out like a smooth, glimmering snake. That same glimmering snake slipped into the stonewall in front of him and destroyed it within seconds.

 

Jeongin flinched back, watching the stone tumble down into the deep water below and reveal a cavern filled with endless, shining color. The power of the water would be enough to knock down an entire town, but Jisung kept him anchored to the sea around him, and Jeongin didn’t flinch once when a burst of water pressure erupted from the cavern like a long, shrilling scream. “What is this, Hyung?” Jeongin’s voice trembled, suddenly fearful of saying anything at all and destroying the whole ocean. Jisung sensed that.

 

“Do not be scared, love. This is your birth place. Where your soul has resided in the ocean for hundreds of years. You finally let it free,” Jisung whispered into Jeongin’s ear, taking his hand in his own and pressing what seemed like promises of kisses into his knuckles. “You are one of us now. Changbin can no longer take on your fate given role. He’s served his time, and now it is time for you,” Jisung murmured and Jeongin felt like his head was spinning.

 

“What’s wrong with Changbin?”

 

“Changbin is still human, and his heart is lovesick for the youngest Kim brother. He wants to spend the rest of his days with him, and we must give him that,” Jisung murmured solemnly and Jeongin felt his heart twist. “You’re going to save us, Jeongin. But even when it gets hard, I will be here.” And unlike all the other times, when Jisung pressed a kiss to Jeongin’s neck, he did not leave within the next breath. He was still there, ready to catch Jeongin if he needed it, and Jeongin felt like his whole soul trembled at the thought.

 

“You promise?”

 

“I swear it.”

 

[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1021372291224129536)]


	10. September 5, 1681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t touch me! You killed her! You killed my mother because of your own fucking pride!”

**September 5, 1681**

 

Sweat resided above Chan’s brow, along with the side of his face, the back of his neck, and along with his entire torso. Despite it being the start of September and autumn is just around the corner, the sun was unrelenting in that godforsaken field. However, Chan was entirely used to it and Hyunjin and Minho hated it. It was the last harvest of the season, so Chan was trying to not only collect what had grown over the summer but preparing for growth during the winter so they didn’t starve to death, and he was overworking his body. Sure, Hyunjin and Minho had offered to help, but Chan always told them he could do it and that it really wasn’t that big of a deal, so the two took it upon themselves to make sure he took breaks.

 

Half of the portion Chan had been wanting to get done off the field that day was done when the bell by the porch begin to ring viciously and Chan sighed. He lifted himself off of the ground and wobbled up towards the porch where Minho had been standing previously. Just when Chan was about to open the screen door, the younger called out to him, “Did you take off your boots?” Chan huffed and sat down on the chair by the door and slipped off his muddy boots with a grunt. His body felt like it was melting and now, as he was sat there in the chair, Chan decided he really didn’t want to get up. “Are you not coming inside?” Minho uttered through the screen door and Chan peeped open an eye.

 

“Too tired.”

 

“Hyung, you have to eat.” Minho huffed and Chan groaned, sliding up and out of his chair and into the house. Minho was stood by the counter, buttering some blueberry scones and Hyunjin nowhere to be seen. Chan was about to reach over towards the plate of already buttered scones on the table but Minho was quick to scold him. “Bang Chan, you better wash those filthy hands of yours before you touch my precious food.” Minho snapped but Chan didn’t take it to heart. The farmer simply chuckled softly and trailed over to the basin built into the counter and scrubbed the dirt away from his palms and fingernails. However, even as he was working to get the dirt off, he couldn’t stop staring at the ethereal mermaid stood beside him.

 

Realistically, Minho was covered in sweat and flour, Chan’s clothes dropping off of him uncomfortable but it was a sight that Chan had undeniably fallen in love with, if not Minho himself. The farmer dried his hands on the towel nearby and placed his hands on Minho’s hips afterward, even hooking his chin over the younger’s shoulder. “You got a little something…” Chan snickered when Minho turned to face him, motioning towards his flour spotted face. Minho whined and tried to wipe it away with the tops of his wrist but only ended up smearing it. “Don’t worry about it too much, love. You’re still cute.” Chan earned a cheek kiss as a reward. “Where’s Hyunjin?” Chan uttered as he broke away from the younger, grabbing two scones from the table and stuffing one in his mouth.

 

“Your study I think. Grab him for me will you?” Minho wondered with a wide, dramatic smile and Chan just laughed and nodded. However, the two exchanged a quick peck before the elder trailed down the hallway and peeked through the crack in the door. Hyunjin was curled up in Chan’s armchair, nose tucked away in a book and fingers playing absentmindedly with the loose threads of one of Chan’s sweaters. It was rather concerning how cold Hyunjin got at times, but Chan didn’t think too much about it after Minho told him that it’s just his nerves acting up to the different environment.

 

Chan pushed open the study door with a squeak, offering Hyunjin a small smile when his eyes snapped up to meet his. “Hey, dollface.” Chan greeted and pushed himself inside the study. Hyunjin grabbed for his bookmark and closed his book once he marked his place, setting it off to the side and waving Chan over. The elder didn’t normally give in so easily but Hyunjin looked absolutely adorable and Chan didn’t have the energy to fight him either. So, Chan paced over, dropping to his knees in front of him and placing his head in Hyunjin’s lap. Hyunjin let out a few chuckles of content as he let his fingers rest in the cloud of curly hair on top of Chan’s head, happy with the noises of relaxed pleasure he received as a reward.

 

“You work too hard, Hyung.” Hyunjin pouted, eyes softening when Chan shifted his head up so he was boring into Hyunjins wide, expecting eyes. The elder got up and off of his knees with a grunt, bending down and cupping the younger’s chin with his pointer finger and thumb gently.

 

“Gotta make sure we can all eat this winter, dollface,” Chan uttered, a tone of fondness in his voice but Hyunjin grew… uneasy after that. Chan tried to ignore it for the time being, as he figured they would tell him if something was wrong. “Come on, Minho made lunch.” Chan grabbed for both of Hyunjin’s hands and pulled him up onto his feet. The taller linked their pointer fingers together and allowed the two to walk into the dining room where Minho was making sure everything looked neat and presentable. Hyunjin was quick to detach himself from Chan to approach Minho and give him equal affection. Minho took it gratefully.

 

“Hey, Jinnie.” Minho greeted fondly when the younger attached himself to his back and reached around to place a firm kiss to Minho’s jawline. Hyunjin purred a quiet greeting into his Hyung’s neck before detaching himself and sitting on one of the bench sides while Chan situated himself at the head of the table. “Did you wash your hands?” Minho sent a pointed look in Hyunjin’s direction and the younger just let out a groan before pacing over to the sink to wash his hands. Minho seemed to content with himself and Chan was as well. The moment Hyunjin sat down with clean hands, all three of them began to dig into their food and eat happily.

 

However, there was a tense aura to everything and it seemed like everytime Chan and Hyunjin exchanged a look, the younger was getting more and more irritated. Suddenly, his hands rested harshly on the table and a deep huff came out through his nose; Hyunjin’s eyes were locked on Minho, “Hyung.” but Chan and Minho both looked up. Minho paid Chan no mind as he buttered one of the scones with a light scowl, boring his eyes into Hyunjin. Chan watched the heated, mental conversation between the two with worry but it hadn’t taken long for Minho to soften up, unlock his jaw, and nod his head slightly towards the younger with fired up eyes and a deep snarl.

 

“Fine.” Minho spat and Hyunjin relaxed in relief. The raven-haired mermaid was quick to divert his attention to Chan who flinched back at the sudden movement but grabbed for the younger’s hand. “We… We need to talk to you.” Minho muttered out weakly and Chan could feel his heart sink into his stomach. Minho saw his face fall out of the corner of his eye and reached out to grab for Chan’s other free one but never once raised his gaze from the wooden table beneath him.

 

“Channie hyung…” Hyunjin started but trailed off, the words thick in his throat. “We can’t stay here.” Chan knew that was coming, and perhaps that’s why he squeezed onto their hands so tightly. He didn’t want them to leave. “But… we don’t want to leave without you. You’ve created a permanent place in our lives and we don’t want to leave you here.” This was never easy for a mermaid to admit, but it only goes to show how important Chan was to the two of them. Hyunjin took his other hand and cupped Chan’s rough ones between his own. “You don’t have to give us an answer now, you can think about it.”

 

Chan felt like his head was spinning. “Where would we even go? Why can’t you stay?” Chan’s voice was desperate, vulnerable even, and Minho felt a shiver trail down his spine. He never wanted this, he knew he shouldn’t have fallen in love with a human, and now he had to deal with it all. “Min?” Minho’s eyes flickered up from the table, no matter how much he tried to resist the urge and felt his whole body melt when he met Chan’s eyes.

 

“There… There is an island. Down south by the isles. It’s small but big enough for a farm and easy access for any and all mermaids.” Minho informed weakly, squeezing his fingers around Chan’s for a split second, only enough to let Chan know he was still there with him. The eldest gulped breathed shakily and nodded his head in understanding. “The weather is nice and perfect for farming. It’s not freezing in the winter, and it’s secluded.” It sounded like a dream, but Chan… Chan built this house. He put blood, sweat, and tears into the wood and stone around him.

 

Chan stayed quiet, for the most part, and Minho and Hyunjin weren’t sure what to think of that. Minho sighed and got up from the table, coming around to Chan and hooking an arm gently under Chan’s chin and cradling his head as he nuzzled his nose into Chan’s messy curls, “Think about it, pretty boy.” Minho hushed, pressed a kiss to Chan’s head and gathered all the dishes before washing them, thus leaving Hyunjin and Chan to stare at each other. The younger looked anxious and on near tears.

 

“Come here,” Chan whispered, not trusting his voice to say anything more or go any higher, and reached his arm over to cup Hyunjin’s chin and tug him forward a bit. Hyunjin’s glossy eyes wavered before Chan reached over and feathered a kiss to the younger’s lips before separating completely. “I’m going to carry on with my work for the day,” Chan called out, disappearing out the door with a breath and Hyunjin felt like he was going to crack at any moment. Minho sensed that from the sink, setting the dishes down in the sink and drying his hands.

 

“Do you think he’ll come with us?” Hyunjin hushed out of the blue, flickering his eyes up to meet Minho’s. The mermaid sighed, rubbing his hands along his forehead before he approached Hyunjin and sat down on the bench beside him. Despite the height difference, the younger, war strategist didn’t hesitate to make himself small next to Minho. Hyunjin was only ever truly vulnerable around Chan and Minho, and just the idea of not having both of them for the rest of his life was beyond terrifying.

 

“He’ll make the right decision, Jinnie. He’s a rational man.” Minho reassured, nuzzling his face into the side of Hyunjin’s head which prompted the younger to giggle a bit. Minho pulled back, face turned towards Hyunjin’s side and stroking his cheek with his pointer finger. “Cheer up, baby. It’s going to be okay.” And Hyunjin rewarded the elder with a firm kiss, unaware that Chan was in that field working harder than ever while his mind was racing with all the possibilities of leaving with them.

 

Chan wasn’t too sure what to think. Of course, he loved Minho and Hyunjin with a good portion of his body, but it… it felt odd to think about Chan actually leaving everything he had behind there. So, even as Chan was doing nothing but picking tomatoes, peppers, and squash, his attention was on the two mermaids currently held up in his house and what he was going to do. Perhaps, in the back of his head, Chan knew from the beginning that he really didn’t have much here. Sure, he had a house and the Kim brothers, but those two already had Felix and the rogue, so… did Chan really have anything?

 

It was bitter really. He really, really thought about it and realized that what he thought he had, wasn’t actually there, and the only thing that was there was Hyunjin and Minho. The town didn’t need his produce anymore, he hadn’t seen Seungmin or Woojin in almost two weeks, and his crops were dying. Chan didn’t have anything here. However, even after his realization, Chan remained calm and collected. He didn’t run up to the two men sitting on his porch in tears, he didn’t collapse to the ground and have a breakdown, and he didn’t make a big scene of it. Instead, he grabbed the baskets of produce and paced back forth to place them along the outside of the porch as the sun had begun to set on the horizon.

 

When he was done doing everything he needed to do, he faced the two mermaids sitting on the steps and Hyunjin glanced up at him shyly. The two were wrapped up in Chan’s clothes, practically swallowing them considering Chan’s muscled built, but they were also short due to his height as well. It was amusing but endearing. Minho sensed his hesitation to join them on the steps so offered him a dainty, fair hand as a stepping stone. Chan slipped his own, callused hand into Minho's and let himself relax against the bottom step so he was beneath both of them. Minho curled the hand that had been offered to Chan around his shoulder, tugging him closer and smiling to himself when Chan leaned his cheek against the side of his thigh.

 

However, as calming as it may have been, Hyunjin was in his own little world. The mermaid was rolling a ball back and forth on the porch, body leaning against the post and facing Minho and Chan, but his attention was anywhere but. The sound of the crystal ball rolling against the wood, only to stop with a clink when Hyunjins nails nudged the glass was almost hypnotic, but Chan was concerned. The mermaid looked disheartened. “What you got there, dollface?” Hyunjin, startled, flinched when Chan broke the silence but softened considerably once he realized who was speaking to him. Hyunjin didn’t say anything, only rolled the ball towards him and watching it stop abruptly when it hit the farmer’s palm.

 

Chan brought the ball into his lap, resting it between his palms, and felt his face pale when he was met with the sight of Minho and Hyunjin. It seemed to be in his own eyes, flickering between the two mermaids hanging off of his arms. He was on a rock on a bright glimmering beach, Minho curled around his bicep and tail shining as it swayed in the water below. Hyunjin was playing around in the water, showing Chan tricks while occasionally propping himself up in Chan’s lap to pepper kisses along his jaw and cheeks. Chan wanted to feel that. It made him happy. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone and all Chan could see were his hands on the other side of the purple and blue tinted glass. A shudder ran down his spine when he felt the tickling of hair against his temple and lips run by his ear.

 

“This shows you what makes you happiest, what you wish you could have.” Minho hushed and Chan’s bottom lip latched between his teeth. He glanced up at Minho, the way his face was kissed by the sun when it set, and the way his lips curled up into a kitten like a grin when Hyunjin kept telling really, really bad jokes. Chan let his pointer finger run across his chin for a moment before letting his eyes flicked to Hyunjin. Chan knew briefly about what Hyunjin did, who he was under the sea. He was a soldier, a war strategist that knew complex combat skills like he does reading or writing. But this Hyunjin was not like the one under the sea. This Hyunjin enjoyed literature and art with a glint in his eyes, a boy who was so much smaller than a government under the sea knew him for. Chan… Chan loved them. They made him happy.

 

“And what do you see?” He croaked, eyes staring down the path that leads to a town with glossy eyes and a heavy heart.

 

“Us,” Hyunjin uttered out without missing a heartbeat and Chan choked on the air around him. The elder reached out his hand blindly, fingers brushing against the younger’s calf before Hyunjin’s hand met his own and clasped it tightly. “I see us, Hyung. All three of us. Laying out on a beach in the middle of the night looking at the sky above.” Hyunjin whispered, mildly desperate as he lowered himself on the step Chan was sitting on so they were eye level. The elder didn’t tear his eyes away. Hyunjins shaky fingers came up to brush against his cheek fondly before he detached and placed it on Minho’s knee. “I just need you two.”

 

A silence fell over them, Chan cupped the side of Minho’s head as the brown haired mermaid nuzzled his nose into Chan’s temple, and held Hyunjin’s hand tightly, reassuringly. “I’ll go. I’ll go with you.” Minho let out a cry, the touches of his nose soon turning to his lips and Chan let out giggles. “Kitten! That tickles!” Chan laughed, trying to squirm away from him but Minho only held him tighter. However, he did move back a bit in surprise at the new pet name, as did Hyunjin who couldn’t contain his giggles st Minho’s look of both shock and flustered

 

“Kitten?” Minho choked out, a blush coating his cheeks. Chan smirked, coming up to stroke Minho’s chin for a moment.

 

“You look like a kitten when you smile, love.” Minho only went to prove that, not being able to hold back the grin spreading across his lips. “See? Does he not look like a kitten?” Chan turned abruptly towards Hyunjin, the boy giggling and nodding his head. Minho groaned and buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment but Hyunjin slid over and pressed a kiss to his temple.

 

“It’s cute, Hyung.”

 

“Says you.” Minho’s grumbled, but pecked the younger on the lips anyhow. Then… right there on the porch after the sun had set but the sky was still lit, Chan realized that he didn’t need anything else. He had Minho and Hyunjin, and that was okay. “️‍right, Well, go wash up, hm? Supper is almost ready-“

 

“What the fuck?” Hyunjin’s voice broke through suddenly, sounding alert and serious. Chan and Minho snapped their heads forward, scrambling when they saw a familiar, blond figure running over the top of the hill with someone behind. “Is that Felix?”

  
  


“Get inside!” Woojin groaned from behind Felix, trying to shove him into the bathroom to take a bath but Felix just wasn’t having it that morning. “Felix! You need a bath!” Woojin scolded but Felix just turned and whined in the elder’s face, even going as far as go twine his arms around his torso and bury his cheek against Woojin’s chest. Woojin let out a groan when Felix nimbly grazed his fingers along his back.

 

“But Hyung~ I want to go to the beach today! There’s no point in me getting taking a bath if I’m going to get in the ocean and get dirty again!” Felix argued with a pout, not even flinching when Woojin spared him a scowl. “Please, Hyung?” Felix whispered, latching his lips to Woojin’s jaw and playing with the hair on the back of his neck for extra sway. Woojin huffed, slipping his hands onto the younger’s hips and tugging him forward suddenly. This prompted a yelp from the younger but it was masked by a giggle a second later. “Hyung!”

 

Woojin chuckled lowly, bending down to attach his lips to the younger’s neck and move down to his shoulder. Felix sucked in a soft breath, curling his fingers a bit tighter through Woojin’s hair and letting the breath he sucked in out through his nose in satisfaction. When Woojin parted from a particular path of skin after a minute and a half, it was beginning to bruise into pink and purple hues, glistening lightly. Felix shivered when Woojin blew on it. “Fair enough. But you have to take one tonight. Understand?” Woojin countered and Felix nodded, cheeks flushed and eyes darting anywhere but Woojin’s.

 

“Ok.” He uttered quietly, and Woojin smiled in content. Suddenly, his grip on Felix’s hips tightened and then the younger was in the air with a yelp. “Ah! Hyung, please don’t drop me!” Felix pleaded as if they haven’t done this ever before, and gripped Woojin with a vice hold. Woojin chuckled lowly and threw Felix down onto the bed before climbing on top of him. “Hey there.” Felix purred, wrists resting on the mattress above his head limply. Woojin smirked and dipped his face down so their lips brushed together.

 

“Hi.”

 

And then they were kissing, feverishly and with heat that Realistically shouldn’t have been there. However, it was beyond playful at the same time, Felix occasionally letting out giggles into Woojin’s lips that would spark some of the elder’s own but it would only last for a few moments at a time before they melted even further back into the other. However, the heated exchange was interrupted by knocks at the door. “One minute!” Woojin muttered out, going back to kissing Felix like his life depended on it, fingertips creeping underneath the cut in Felix’s shirt and grazing his chest.

 

However, the knocks came again and Felix placed a hand on Woojin’s chest with a slight, throaty noise. Felix stared down at the muscled chest for a moment, swirling his fingers around the love bites and tan skin there. Felix flicked his head over towards the door with a swipe of his tongue across his puffy lips and Woojin couldn’t resist not pecking them at least once before climbing up and off of him. Woojin approached the door, swinging it open with a huff but stopping when he saw his father in the doorway. The man stared him down with a cold, almost antagonizing gaze. “I’m sorry… didn’t mean to interrupt.” He apologized falsely, tone low and dark, but barely heard.

 

The man peered into the bedroom, eyeing a ruffled, dazed Felix who only straightened his disheveled shirt that had his love bites on full display. But as quickly as Felix had come into view, Woojin had just as quickly covered that view with his body and an icy cold glare. “Is there something you need, father?” Woojin inquired coolly, keeping his eyes on him and him alone. Felix didn’t deserve the face that gaze.

 

“Yes… I want you and your…” Soohyun moves his head to peer over Woojin’s shoulder, “partner, to leave the house today. I have people coming over and I don’t need any sort of distractions.” Soohyun muttered before walking away, and Felix’s ears perked up at this. Could it be…? Woojin shut the door in confusion but shrugged anyhow, turning back towards Felix with a smile.

 

“Guess you’re going to the beach a lot earlier than expected, darling.” Woojin grinned, Felix, matching that grin Except there was a flicker in his eyes that seemed to be… off, uneasy even. Woojin nudged Felix back down onto the mattress and climbed on top of him like he had done before, but the heated intensity from earlier was no longer there. “What do you say, darling? Go down to the coast, take some food, play around in the water, spend time together…” Woojin trailed off, lips feathering along the side of Felix’s face and ear. The younger giggled and nodded, melting into Woojin’s kisses with content hums.

 

“Sounds amazing, Hyung.” Felix agreed and tilted his head upwards to press a kiss to Woojin’s lips. However, before Woojin could even consider taking it further, Felix rolled out from underneath him and let his feet hit the floor. “Let’s make it a double date too, and see if Seungmin and his little boyfriend wants to come with.” Woojin couldn’t bring himself to say no, he didn’t see why it wouldn’t hurt considering Seungmin and Changbin had been sneaking around so maybe a day out for the two would be good.

 

“Sure. I’ll go talk to them. You get ready.” Woojin patted Felix’s cheek and heaved himself up and off of the bed before waltzing out the door. Woojin was hesitant to approach his younger brothers room because he had absolutely no idea about what went on in there but that’s what knocking had been for right? So, with timid but loud knocks, Woojin called out. “Minnie? You up?” The elder called out, hearing a groan and creak of springs before footsteps. Soon, the door unlocked and opened, a half-asleep Seungmin peering through the door with messy hair and a blanket draped over his bare shoulders. “Hey, didn’t mean to wake you up…” Woojin uttered but Seungmin just yawned and waved him off.

 

“It’s fine, Hyung. We needed to get up anyway. What’s wrong?” Seungmin croaked out, his throat ridden with sleep.

 

“Father wants us out of the house today, so Felix and I are going down to the beach. Do you and Changbin want to join us?” Woojin lowered his voice when he uttered Changmin's name out of respect, which Seungmin highly appreciated. The two didn’t enjoy sneaking around but they didn’t want to risk getting caught and getting separated either. “You don’t have to of course, but it’s just an option.” Woojin grinned and Seungmin thought for a moment.

 

“I don’t see why not. I’ll get him there.”

 

“Great. We’re leaving soon so hurry up.”

 

And then the elder was gone, and Seungmin was shutting the door and locking it. “What did he want?” Changbin graveled from the bed, sheets resting at his lower stomach and arms thrown over his eyes to block some of the sunlight. Seungmin hadn’t uttered a word, simply allowed himself to climb back into bed and snuggle into Changbin’s warm chest. With a shift of his arms, Changbin allowed himself to peer down at the sleepy, younger attached to his side. A fondness swelled in Changbin’s chest at Seungmin's sleep swollen cheeks, messy hair, and a tiny scowl from being woken up from his peaceful slumber, and resorted to playing with the chain on the back of his neck.

 

“He and Felix are going out today, they want us to join them at the beach. We have to leave either way though.” Finally, Changbin received an answer but he only hummed in thought. “Couldn’t hurt, could it? We can eat some food, spend some time together…” Seungmin suggested, moving his body so he was laying against Changbin’s chest and mouthing lazily at his neck. Changbin groaned and batted Seungmins lips away from his neck, not enjoying the slobbering feeling against his skin.

 

“Yeah… with your brother and his boyfriend there as well. So whatever you’re thinking… stop it.” Changbin laughed, but it crackled and sounded like tiny pebbles being scraped against bigger rocks with a large force. However, to Seungmin, it made goosebumps cover every inch of his skin. The younger whined when Changbin sat up, the sheet falling to his lap along with Seungmin’s Head. “I’m supposed to be the one that’s hard to convince to get out of bed, not you.” Changbin teased, carding his fingers through Seungmin’s hair but heart lurching when the younger fluttered his eyes open to peer up at him.

 

“I’m always difficult, handsome. You should know that by now.” Seungmin grunted us, settling his head against Changbin’s upper thighs and nuzzling his nose into his lower stomach. “What do you say, hm? Double date?” Seungmin wondered, letting his nails graze the skin of Changbin’s back with a smirk.

 

“You’ve got to get out of bed first, hon.” Changbin coaxed, nudging the younger off and getting out of bed. The man slipped his pants up his legs and tugged on his shirt with a grunt, muscles sore. “I’ll meet you behind the jewelry shop,” Changbin uttered and pressed a kiss to Seungmin’s shoulder before leaving.

 

“You better not steal anything, Seo!” The only thing Seungmin received in response was a laugh that brought a large smile to his lips.

  


Felix could feel his heart beating in his ears as he approached the large house on the hill he had been staying in for the past few weeks. Woojin, Seungmin, and Changbin had been back at the beach with the thought that Felix was going to stop by the markets to pick up some more food for dinner. They had been sitting in the hot sand for most of the day, and the sun was beginning to set when his hand met the metal knob of the house. Felix knew there were people still inside the house speaking with Soohyun as there were still carriages outside, and Felix hoped he wasn’t too late.

 

The boy clutched the glimmering gem from the deepest parts of the ocean between his fingers and snuck into the house through the back door. Faintly, the sound of muffled voices reached Felix’s ears from a few rooms over and Felix sucked in a harsh breath. The mermaid allowed his fingers to graze along the walls as he approached the man’s study. Felix rested his palms against the wood, listening intently to the voices inside with wide eyes and perked ears.

 

“So… you’re certain there are spies within the towns?”

 

“Of course. My son… his little friend is nosy. I’m not sure if he’s one of them but he’s definitely not on our side of this.”

 

“Do you think they’re planning a war?”

 

“It wouldn’t surprise me. That means we must keep our guard up. They could be just around the corner.”

 

“Soohyun, How the hell are we supposed to keep our guard up and attack the volcanic colonies as well?”

 

“There’s more than enough of us to take them down. It’ll be okay. Now! Enough talk of this. I need a drink.”

 

Felix’s Head felt like it was spinning, a hand cupped firmly over his mouth to prevent any sound of coming out. Suddenly, but quietly, Felix turned his back to the door and faced the other wall, eyes locking on the painting in front of him. It was a woman, a beautiful woman who reminded Felix of Woojin But with opal eyes and slightly plumper lips. However, that was not what caught his attention. Around her neck was the same gem in Felix’s hand and suddenly… suddenly a lot of things made sense. Perhaps not everything, but Felix was beginning to piece everything together. Was… was Woojin’s mother even human? Or was she a friend of his people?

 

Felix couldn’t think clearly anymore, but he did shoot forward and quietly take the painting off of the wall. Felix slid the frame so it was leaned against the opposite wall and exposing the plaster beneath. Except, there was a dent there, a hole in the wall the same size and shape as the gem in his pocket and Felix couldn’t try it out. So, he took the gleaming gem out into the open and inserted it into the slot in the wall, and then a rectangle was gone. It hadn’t moved or fell down, it was just… gone. Felix stepped through, taking the gem with him and watching the wall appear once more.

 

He had expected it to get dark, but it seemed the gem in his hands had different ideas, glowing brightly and moving without Felix’s consent. It hovered in the thin air, basking a white light into Felix’s face as he watched in awe. The gem began to move through the corridor and down a flight of stairs, Felix hearing rushing water the farther down he went. “Where… what the hell is this?” Felix gasped out when he reached the bottom, his shoe scuffing against the rock with an echo into the dark cave in front of him. And then it was bright, illuminated by the plants from the deepest parts of the ocean, from his birth clan, lining the walls.

 

The gem fell to the ground with a crackle, Felix bending down to grasp back into his hands as he looked around. He had no idea where to even start. Something within him told him that this… sanctuary of sorts was not one Soohyun had made, but his wife had, and it sent shivers down his spine. Who was this woman? And what relation did she have with his clan? Felix started going through all of the things there, finding items he had only read about in books and Felix began to wonder if maybe she knew Jisung and picked up his habit of collecting. However, Felix didn’t find much of interest until he found a journal with her initials on it. He didn’t get to read it though.

 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Felix whirled around at the hissing voice, gulping when he met the angry eyes of Kim Soohyun. “Being nosy, are we? And for what reason hm?” Felix backed away at the same page Soohyun was approaching. “Are you working for them? A spy?” Felix’s back hit a dresser of some sort, and suddenly Soohyun was in his face. “Oh? What are these…?” Fingers grazed against Felix’s freckles, causing him to shiver. “I recognize these… you… You’re one of them! You’re one of-“ Soohyun’s voice was cut off by a melodic one, an echo from the strings of fate that not just anyone could see. Rumor had it that Jisung and Changbin were the only ones who could see them, but Jisung was the one who weaved it through his fingers.

 

“My love.”

 

It echoed off of the cave walls, rumbling them, but it sounded as if the voice was coming from a person in the room. Soohyun obviously recognized that voice as he let go of Felix’s neck and wrist and whirled around to face the direction the voice came from. “Gorgeous?” Soohyun croaked. Felix didn’t see anything, but it was clear Soohyun was seeing something as he approached what looked like a shadow in the corner. “Gorgeous… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean too! I didn’t mean to pull the trigger -” Felix slipped away, approaching the other entrance in the cave and walking down the hallway. However, the mermaid accidentally knocked something over and snapped Soohyun out whatever dream-like daze he was in. “Hey! Get back here!” The man graveled, but Felix never stopped running.

 

He saw a white light at the end of the tunnel, breathing in relief when he realized he wasn’t about to topple off of a cliff at the current time but instead landed out onto the beach nearby to where he had been original. “Woojin! Woojin-ah!” Felix screamed out, brushing off his lack of honorifics and gathering the attention of all three men sat on the beach. Woojin turned towards him, confusion in his eyes but a smile on his face. All until he saw the distress on Felix’s face and the familiar man chasing after him. Woojin took Felix’s arms into his palms and spared him a look. “He knows.” The younger choked out, flinching when he heard the man behind him scream in a fit of rage.

 

Woojin glanced over Felix’s shoulders with a dark, but worried look. “Go. Go to Chan’s.” Woojin ordered quietly enough for Soohyun not to hear and shoved Felix along. “You two, get on the ship and wait for us.” Woojin hissed towards Seungmin and Changbin, the two not putting up a fight and running off towards the ship. Woojin turned to face his father. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Woojin snapped, a snarl evident on his features. The man simply shoved him aside and tried to chase after the retreating blond. Woojin grabbed him by the back of the shoulder and shoved him towards the ground.

 

A brawl broke out between the two but ultimately left Woojin on the ground and Soohyun racing after Felix with panting breaths. However, Woojin wasn’t weak, he had merely bee caught off guard so lifted himself up off of the ground and chased after him.

 

Felix’s head was spinning from the blood pumping in his ears, body aching and begging for a rest but Felix couldn’t stop. Not until he rounded that hill. Faintly, he could hear his name leave a familiar raven’s mouth when Chan’s house came into view, Felix not having enough time to ask why the fuck Hyunjin and Minho were sitting on a porch with Chan, as Soohyun was just yards behind him. “Go! Get inside!” Felix cried out, relief flooding through him when Chan ushered the two mermaids inside his home. Felix didn’t bolt for the house but instead the cliff side.

 

“Stop. Right. There.” A man hissed from behind him, Felix squeezing his eyes shut. He slowly turned to face a red-faced Soohyun, sword drawn and inches away from Felix’s neck. “You dare step up onto my land, spying on my people, and drag my poor son into your games? Your kind won’t hurt my family again! I won’t allow it!” The man yelled, sounding crazed and hysterical. Felix understood, gulping and backing away until he almost flinched off of the cliff when his heel wasn’t met with solid ground. “It’s always you lot! The deep sea ones! You’re cruel and murderous!”

 

Felix’s stone cold face never wavered for a moment. “You’re the one who killed her. I saw it when I touched that stone, the one around her neck. She was happy, but you were the one who killed her out of pride. You couldn’t handle that she wanted to leave you to become one of us.” Felix spat, everything falling into place and painting a rather… bloody picture. Felix’s eyes flickered over Soohyun’s shoulder, the man quivering in shock as tears began to coat his cheeks. Felix suddenly felt so much regret. He dragged Woojin into this, but now… now it was his time to go. He got what he came for, even if it wasn’t worth the loss. “I’m sorry, my love.” Felix croaked, ripped the necklace away from his neck, threw it in Woojin’s direction, and let himself fall from the cliff edge and land in the harsh, but inviting water’s below.

 

“No!” Woojin wailed, clutching the necklace close to his chest. Soohyun turned to face his son with an unreadable expression. He tried to call out his son’s name, talk to him, tells him that what Felix was saying wasn’t true, but Woojin looked up at him with a stormy gaze. “Fuck. Off.” He spat with so much ferocity that Soohyun flinched back. Soohyun tried to reach out and touch his son. “Don’t touch me! You killed her! You killed my mother because of your own fucking pride!” Woojin screamed, lifting himself up onto his knees. Woojin didn’t cry, or sob, only trembled with fury as he clutched Felix’s necklace tightly in his palm. He had no idea if Felix was alive or not, but he figured that Felix was one strong soul and had no doubt that even if he was hurt, he was alive.

 

An angry snarl worked its way up on the man’s face. “You ignorant child! Your mother didn’t love you! She didn’t love anyone! She loved that sea and the disposable lives underneath! She deserved her fate.” Soohyun hissed, fists clenched at his side and Woojin realized that whoever this man was… he wasn’t his father. Woojin scoffed and turned to back away, keeping his simmering anger at bay. “Hey! Get back here and talk to me!”

 

“And hear what? You just cornered the love of my life off of a cliff, made me murder his people just a few months ago, killed my mother and lied to me, but not only Seungmin about it! You know how much he loved her! How much he looks up to you! What do you think will happen when he finds out his hero killed his beloved mother?” Woojin spat out but choked when a sword was drawn on him, the tip of the blade just grazing his neck.

 

“He won’t.”

 

It’s kind of a miracle Woojin didn’t die that day, but He was left with a scar along his neck as when Chan slammed a shovel across the side of Soohyun’s Head and the man collapsed to the ground, the sword grazed him for just a moment. Soohyun lied limp on the ground, blood pooling on the grass but Soohyun was still alive and breathing. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Chan panted, dropping the shovel with a clatter. Woojin wished he could have smiled, but his chest felt heavy. Chan stepped over Soohyun and twined his arms around Woojin’s neck and pressed them close together in a comforting hug. “Come on…” Chan trailed off, separating and guiding Woojin over to the porch by the shoulder where Hyunjin and Minho were stood timidly.

 

“Hey there.” Minho murmured warmly, taking Woojin’s hand in his own and guiding him into the house. “So you’re Felix’s teddy bear…” Minho trailed off suggestively, trying to get Woojin to sit down but he was too jittery. Hyunjin parted from Chan and approached Woojin, placing his hands on his chest and closing his eyes. Suddenly, Hyunjin’s hands glowed and the weight on Woojin’s chest subsided for a moment.

 

“It won’t last long, but it’ll be around long enough for you to see him again,” Hyunjin assured and Woojin took a shaky breath and nodded.

 

“Tell me what’s going on and what I can do to help,” Woojin demanded, face hardening when Minho and Hyunjin shared a look. “Listen, Felix obviously didn’t come here just to be with me. He practically threw himself off of that cliff. Now tell me what’s going on.” Woojin snapped, dropping the necklace onto the table with a huff. Minho sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

 

“There’s a war. Your… people have been killing us we’re tired of it. We sent Felix to gather information so we can make the first move.” Minho deadpanned, and Woojin felt his heart twist in his chest. “But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you, he’s in love with you, probably more than you are with him.”

 

All Woojin could do was click his tongue and stare the two down. “How can I help?”

  
  


The boat rocked unsteadily, Chin-Hae only a tiny speck in the distance and Woojin couldn’t explain how he felt. For the most part, he seemed okay but this whole situation was a mess. Suddenly, a brunette was stood beside him, holding a palm out with Felix’s necklace in the middle. “Here. I reversed the effects so when you put it on, you turn into one of us. Course, you don’t have our personalized powers but you’ll have a tail and you can breathe underwater.” Minho reiterated his words with a small smile. “So, do you want to try it now or do you want to wait until you get there?” Minho wondered, watching Woojin roll the necklace between his fingers.

 

“I’ll try it now.” Woojin croaked, slipping off his shirt. Minho nodded and patted his back before walking over to Hyunjin and Chan with a grin. Woojin sighed and rubbed his face, waiting for the go from Hyunjin and Minho.

 

“Alright. This is going to hurt okay?” Minho uttered before slipping off his clothes and own necklace, tossing them to Chan and diving into the water. When Minho reappeared, he allowed himself to float back and his beautiful red and gold crystallized tail glimmered under the water. Chan and Hyunjin were leaned over the deck, but Chan looked down at him in awe. “You like my tail, pretty boy?” Minho smirked.

 

“It looks beautiful, kitten,” Chan called out with a fond tone.

 

“My turn!” Hyunjin suddenly called out, Chan moving in a rush when the boy came barreling forward and jumped off the railings and down into the water, a pile of clothes and a ring where he used to stand. Hyunjin came back up after a prolonged half a minute, a bright smile on his lips and shaking his hair out. “How’d you like that?” Hyunjin screamed out, Jumping onto Minho’s shoulder with a screech. Chan laughed.

 

“Dollface, I was scared you were going to take me with you.” Chan quirked an eyebrow up.

 

“Just compliment me!” Hyunjin whined, smacking the water with a pout. Chan rolled his eyes and leaned over the railing, a smirk on his lips.

 

“You, your tail, and your pretty pink lips are beautiful, dollface.”

 

“Alright, alright, alright! Enough of your lovey-dovey shit. Just get on with it.” Changbin droned from behind them, a smack being heard and Woojin didn’t doubt for a second that Seungmin rewarded his smart mouth with a slap to the back of the head. “Sorry… Just… let’s go. We don’t have all the time in the world. He might be awake by now.” Changbin yelled over the speeding wind, the boat rocking uncomfortably.

 

“Now’s the time, Woojinnie,” Minho called out from the water. Woojin sighed and nodded, slipping his pants off as well and staring down the necklace in his palm. For Felix. Woojin slides the necklace over his head and jumped off, his aching feet hitting the water.

 

To put it simply, when Woojin’s body hit the water and his head submerged, water filled his lungs. His head was spinning and his legs felt like they were burning together, but all Woojin could see was flowing black and white below his waist before his eyes shut and he saw Felix’s smiling, sun-kissed face laughing underneath the white of silk sheets.

  
  
  
[{Moodboard]](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1023917452835672064)  
  
  
  



	11. September 5, 1681

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What will your final journey be?”  
> “Paying back an old friend.”

**September 5, 1681**

 

The atmosphere of the ocean was unbearably different from that above. In the ocean, there was this cool race against your skin, but the weight of liquid felt like it was holding you in place. There, under the surface, you were free, but you had to work for everything you wanted. Sure, the current could send you adrift, but if you wanted to go a different direction, you had to kick your limbs and hope for the best.

 

Woojin could sense this the moment he jolted awake, the cool liquid around him entering and exiting through out slits in his neck and lower half. At first, he was too weighed down by sleep to notice where he was, but when he opened his eyes, he was met with a warm pink glow and a beautiful painting of a coral reef above his head. If he wasn’t so dazed and freaked out, he probably would have registered that one time Felix told him about this painting, but Woojin’s sanity had been slightly fucked with over the time he was out.

 

Maybe if he could tune out the ringing in his ears Woojin would have heard the content, calming humming he had fallen in love with and calmed down instantly. Instead, Woojin gasped and shoved his arms up against the stone surface above his head, but it didn’t budge. “Hyung?” Woojin didn’t head the familiar voice, only shoving up against the surface again so he could get out of the tiny, suffocating space, but it still hasn’t budged. Woojin shoved it two more times before it opened, but it hadn’t been his doing, it was another’s. All Woojin could see before he felt familiar palms against his cheeks was a flash of blonde hair and shiny, opal pink scales. “Hey, Hey, calm down.” A familiar, deep voice echoed in Woojin’s ears and made him relax instantly in his own skin. Felix’s rough hands slid across Woojin’s chest, shoulders, and back, nails lightly grazing certain parts of his skin that sent chills down Woojin’s spine.

 

His head was still dazed and unclear, not registering everything such as the fact that he was underwater and had a tail instead of legs, but he knew Felix, knew his touch and his voice. Woojin’s arms twined around Felix’s bareback without thinking, tugging him close to his own chest. “You scared the shit out of me.” Woojin breathed into Felix’s hair, shuddering when the younger Let his lips feather along his shoulders. Felix chuckled lowly, lips halting but allowing his himself to breathe in the elder’s scent deeply for a few moments.

 

“I know… I’m so sorry, Hyung.” Felix hushed and twined his tail around Woojin’s waist out of shyness. The elder giggled when the thin, scraggly tips of Felix’s fin tickled his back. Felix’s eyes lit up at that, and he backed away from Woojin, crawling out of his lap and gripping Woojin by the back of the neck. “Look, Hyung.” Felix shifted Woojin’s head down so he was staring at the black and white he remembered seeing before he passed out, a black based tail with white blotches that resembled a variety of objects: flowers, snowflakes, stars, and randomly shaped objects. His fin was sharp but had black tips that reminded him that of lace. His tail was beautiful, it was just…. odd to see. “It’s beautiful, no?” One arm rested on Woojin’s shoulder and the hand to the other arm slipped onto Woojin’s lap as firm kisses pressed to the back of his neck.

 

“It’s weird, but yes… it’s very beautiful.” Felix grinned and giggled, pressing a kiss to Woojin’s cheek before separating himself from the elder and swimming over to his vanity. He sung quietly, brushing a gold comb through his equally golden hair and watched Woojin through his dirty, shell covered mirror fall back onto the cushions with a sigh. Woojin didn’t know why he said it, he wasn’t even looking at Felix at the time. “Darling?” Felix hummed in acknowledgment, “I like your freckles… I like the way they glow against your skin, like they’re something you can only look at but not touch.” Woojin’s voice was barely above a whisper, a croak almost, but it made Felix flush nonetheless.

 

Felix slowly turned to face the elder, resting his arms along the back of the chair with his chin buried where they crossed. “Would you like to touch them, my love?” Felix purred But Woojin waved him off.

 

“I prefer to just look, darling. I just wanted you to know that every part of you was beautiful.” Woojin murmured without a second thought, not really expecting anything out of it, but soon Felix was hovered over him with a sheepish grin. “Hey there.” Woojin chuckled, squirming a bit when Felix gripped his cheeks and peppered kisses all over his face before pressing a final one to his lips.

 

“Thank you, my love.” Felix grinned before pulling away. “Come on. We have places to be.” Felix insisted, offering Woojin his hand and pulling him out of the bed. It took a few minutes to get used to the feeling of swimming with a tail, but Felix was patient with him and guided him to the best of his ability. They navigate through endless halls and rooms, and then they were out in the open ocean where Minho, Hyunjin, Jisung, And Jeongin were all waiting patiently. “Look Who finally came back to the real world.” Felix piped up as soon as they swam through the doors, all of them turning to face Woojin with bright smiles.

 

“Hyung! It’s good to see you up and moving.” Jisung called out, appearing in front of Woojin and tugging him into a firm hug. “Listen, we’ve gotta get going. Many people to talk to and important plans to run over.” Jisung parted with a breath, grabbing Woojin’s wrist and kicking them both away into the open sea with a laugh. Woojin just let the water spirit tug him a long, obviously a lot stronger then Woojin himself. The journey to wherever they were going was long and unnecessarily tiring for Woojin. He never realized just how fit someone had to be to be a mermaid, it was like he was running from point A to Point B and suddenly the others were very admirable for being able to handle such a journey.

 

They all stopped suddenly, the water so hot and shallow it felt like Woojin was suffocating. “Here.” Minho tossed what looked like a singular ice cube to each member except for Jisung and Jeongin after digging through his bag. As soon as the ice touched his finger tips, Woojin stuffed it into his mouth to cool his body down. A shiver ran down the base of his spine as coldness washed over his entire body but evened out within a few seconds. “They should keep you nice and comfortable.” Minho grinned, taking Hyunjin’s hand and the lead towards a hole in the rocks beneath an island. Woojin stayed in place though, Felix being the only one noticing.

 

Woojin wasn’t sure why he was so hesitant to carry on after that. There was just something in his stomach that said everything is going to change. “Hey… what’s wrong?” Felix hushed, taking one hand into his own and resting the other along Woojin’s jaw to pivot his head so they were looking at each other. Woojin didn’t utter a word. “You said you wanted to help didn’t you?” Felix’s eyes wavered when he said it, searching Woojin’s for something negative. The only thing there was not uncertainty but hesitance. Woojin nodded slowly. “This is how you’re going to help. When we get inside and go through the tunnel to get to the hot springs, you’re going to meet the clan leaders. We’re going to discuss the war and how we’re going to handle your father.” Felix informed, eyes never hindering from studying Woojin’s reactions. “If you want to back out, you need to do it now.”

 

“I don’t want to. I’m here. Let’s go.” Woojin offered Felix a smile, the younger giving him an equal one back before guiding Woojin along with his arms wrapped around the elder’s bicep. Soon, they joined the clan leaders at the hot springs, Woojin flinching when he saw all of the different types of mermaids with drastically different characteristics. If Woojin were honest, the icy blue skin of the arctic clan leader and the volcanic rock skin with slits of lava underneath of the volcanic clan leader was by far the most enticing. Felix seemed to know what he was thinking as his grip around Woojin’s bicep tightened and shot him a jealous full glare. “Calm down, darling.” Woojin whispered in his ear only loud enough for Felix to hear.

 

Felix relaxed and separated from Woojin, climbing up into his chair and leaning back with a gentle, quiet huff. “Let’s get started.” Felix demanded, straightening his body up and ignoring the looks he was receiving from the other clan leaders. “This is Woojin, he’s the son of Kim Soohyun, he wishes to help us.” Felix formally introduced the human sat off to the side with his tail swaying in the water. Everyone spared him nods and cautious looks. “I know trusting him seems stupid of me, but I really do, and if you can’t trust him, then trust me.” Felix piped up when he saw a few of them murmuring to each other. Felix could have swore he saw an essence of pride flash across their eyes.

 

“We are putting our trust into you, Felix. Don’t make us regret it.” The arctic clan leader spoke up, voice as chilling as the place he inhabits “Now… What did you find when you were on land?” The leader pried, shifting so he was sat on the edge of his seat. Felix sighed and flickered his eyes over to Woojin for just a moment before he starred the Volcanic leader in the eyes.

 

“He’s coming after you first. I don’t know which colony he’ll attack first but I heard him and a few of his allies speaking to one another and he’s planning on sending an attack to your colonies.” Felix informed, watching her eyes widen in an anger fueled panic. “They’re teaming up. They know there’s a war coming as well as we do and planning to not only attack but defend their lands as well.” The more Felix spoke, the more everyone began to realize that he really was a natural born leader. He was ready for that crown but he would not receive it until the war was over.

 

Felix could only hope that he and his people would be okay after this.

 

“He will most likely plan another attack not long after.” Woojin piped up softly from behind Felix, playing with his nails shyly. Felix didn’t remove his eyes from the elder until Woojin met his reassuring gaze and continued speaking. “He uses the same tactic everytime. It’s a pattern. He’ll keep half of his men on deck and send the other down into the waters to plant explosives. He never hits just one place. He’ll reach another colony or village and plant bombs there too. He normally sets it off around the same time.” Woojin explained to the best of his ability, flushing when he saw Hyunjin listening intently.

 

“Is that just him or when he’s with others?” Hyunjin inquired, swimming towards the middle where a table resided. Woojin didn’t get to answer as Changbin finally joined them.

 

“That’s only when he’s by himself. He’s far more destructive and hands on when under the influence of another voice.” Changbin answered for him, walking across the stone path to join Hyunjin at the table. “I brought you clothes. Get changed and join us.” Changbin urged as he wiped some of the water and shells away from the map engraved into the stone table. Woojin sighed and wormed his way behind a rock where the clothes rested and peeled off his necklace. Surprisingly, the transition back to human didn’t hurt as bad, and Woojin managed to slip some of the clothes on.

 

Woojin laughed bitterly when he saw that they were a rogue’s clothes, fitting him well. Though, Felix couldn’t lie when he saw Woojin walked back out to the table in a brown rogue jacket, off white almost translucent shirt exposing his chest and pants stopping around his calves, that he squirmed in his seat a bit because he just looked too damn good.

 

“So, if he’s going for Volcanic colonies… What is the other colony do you think has in mind?” Hyunjin wondered, pulling Woojin towards the table and into the conversation a bit more.

 

“Show me? The colonies I mean.” Woojin inquired, Changbin pointing out the colonies placement to him. As soon as it registered in Woojin’s head, he nibbled on his lip and cursed under his breath. “I-I’m not sure. Her colonies are right in the middle, he could be going for any of them.” Woojin stuttered, freezing when a thought entered his head. “Or all of them…” A tense silence fell over them as Felix practically stumbled out of his chair to join them in the middle, Woojin holding him up so he could get a proper look.

 

“Please tell me you don’t think he would actually do that, Hyung…” Felix breathed, staring right into Woojin’s solemn eyes and slumping when he didn’t see even an ounce of hope there.

 

“He has people, Felix. It wouldn’t surprise me if he would.” Jisung spoke up to drag the mermaid’s attention away from Woojin and to him. “All of you will most likely be affected either by Soohyun and his men themselves or as a ripple from them attacking the colonies. There will be bloodshed. Either way. There’s no avoiding it.” It was sad to think about, but they knew it was true. There wasn’t a way for them to get out of this uninjured. “Woojin…” Jisung gathered the human’s attention, “If we were to attack them, what would be the best towns to do so?” Jisung already knew, but he asked for the sake of the other clan leaders and their growing trust for the man.

 

Woojin hummed in thinking. “You wouldn’t need to attack the smaller cities, just the capitals. Chin Hae would have to be one regardless.” Woojin admitted, pointing out all the capitals necessary for attacks. They all deviced a plan, splitting up the capitals amongst themselves and partnering up for better and stronger attacks. Woojin had no idea how long they were all there, but eventually, the golden question was asked.

 

“How long do you think it will be before they decide to attack?”

 

Woojin thought for a moment. “Within the next few days. All of you should be on your highest alerts.” Woojin advised, and the clan leaders disbanded. Some of them patted Woojin on the back on their way out while others stopped to talk to him briefly, even going as far as to thank him for helping them. It made Woojin actually feel appreciated and he couldn’t help but smile to himself in contentment. Soon, however, it was merely Felix, Hyunjin, Minho, Changbin, Jeongin, Jisung and him left, and the 7 of them all stared each other in the eye. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity.” Woojin uttered, grabbing for Felix’s hand and clutching it tightly.

 

“Of course, Hyung.” His lover spoke with a smile, bringing his hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “I think it might be best if we all headed back, spend some peaceful time together. This will be quick and bloody, and we all deserve to have some time together before everything goes to shit.” Felix suggested and they all nodded. Felix turned towards Woojin with a grin and pressed more kisses to his knuckles. “You look very handsome.” Felix complimented and Woojin couldn’t help but chuckle and sit down on the edge of the platform next to the mermaid. A relaxed silence fell over them as Woojin ran his hand over the pink scales of Felix’s lap and Hyunjin, Minho, and Changbin spoke quietly.

 

“Did you take Chan to that island I talked to you about?”

 

“I was about to, but I think he wants to see you guys first before he goes.”

 

“I’m not sure if that’s safe, what if something happens-”

 

Felix was quick to cut in, “Go see him, hyungs. It’s not going to be an issue, just make sure you’re back before sunset.” Felix allowed and the two shared a look with themselves before gulping and nodding. Within a blink of an eye, Woojin and Felix were left alone in the hot springs in a comfortable silence. All until Felix broke it. “Come on. I want to show you something!” Felix exclaimed with excitement clear in his voice and Woojin laughed and nodded. Woojin escaped behind the rock and slipped off the clothes Changbin had given him and put on the necklace not long after. Woojin not so gracefully flopped into the water beside Felix with a laugh.

 

Felix managed to get Woojin all the way back to the reef, watching his reaction intently. Felix was far too proud of this reef and he needed Woojin’s approval of it; Felix presumed he had it when Woojin was practically a gaping fish like the ones swimming and gliding against their tails around them. “Lix… this is beautiful.” Woojin whispered, abandoning Felix’s side and swimming around leisurely. Felix simply watched; he watched the way Woojin’s tail swayed in the water and the way he stared at the coral like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Felix especially appreciated it when Woojin was careful not to touch any of it either.

 

Felix would always love Woojin, he would always want to be with Woojin for as long as he lived, but something told him that as much as they loved each other, they couldn’t make it work. With Felix being a royal, he wouldn’t be able to be with Woojin as much as this relationship probably called for, and there was no doubt that Woojin would refuse to be a mermaid. But they would cross that bridge when they get to it.

 

Suddenly, Woojin was in front of him, gripping his hips and peppering kisses along his forehead to snap him out of his solemn daze. “Gold coin for your thoughts?” Woojin hushed against his hair, muscles relaxing when Felix’s webbed hands came up to stroke along his shoulder blades and feather kisses to his neck. Felix breathed in deeply through his nose, as if he was preparing himself for the answer he was about to utter.

 

“Nope.” Felix shoved him away with a cheeky grin, ready to bolt when Woojin throws his hands out to grab him. Thus, a game of tag initiated.

 

“Tell me!” Woojin whined, dodging the rocks and corals to the best of his ability as he chased after a laughing, smiling Felix. “This isn’t fair! You’re quicker than I am!”

 

“Catch me and I’ll tell you!” Felix called out, and sparked determination in Woojin’s stomach. It went on for about five minutes until Felix made the mistake of looking behind him and Woojin’s fingers grabbed the base of his fins. Felix let out a giddy shriek, squirming as Woojin pulled him down his body bit by bit and reaching up to the sky as if there was something to grab on to. Felix gave up when Woojin’s arms were pressed against his waist and Felix’s stomach was touching Woojin’s chest. The younger groaned but draped his arms around Woojin’s shoulders and threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. The two exchanged lovesick smiles.

 

“Tell me.” Woojin murmured, pressing a kiss underneath Felix’s jaw. With a smirk, Felix bent his head down to press kissee of his own underneath Woojin’s ear and purring out a low.”

 

“I was thinking about you, Hyung.”

 

But Woojin saw through it, a pout on his lips. “Nice to know the thought of me makes you frown like I destroyed your whole reef.” Woojin muttered, and Felix softened a bit. He grabbed the back of Woojin’s hair and tugged lightly to pivot his head so he could latch his lips to his neck.

 

“If you destroyed my whole reef, I would make sure you would regret it…”

 

“Oh?”

 

The two parted when they heard a horn and the water around them rocked. Felix tensed, knowing that horn and where it came from. “Felix?”

 

“We have to go.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“My people are under attack!” Felix grabbed for a horn he hid by the reef, long and loud. He went up to the surface, sticking it up into the air and letting a loud, vibrating hum into the air for every single clan to hear with ease. War was near.

  


The deck of Changbin’s ship was entirely chaotic. They had been on the way to take Chan to the island Minho and Hyunjin had told him about when the loud horn of distress echoed and shook the very ocean itself. Changbin snapped his head around to Jisung and Jeongin, panic in his eyes. “Is-?”

 

“Yes,” Jisung breathed, and then all hell broke loose. “Chan! Seungmin! Get underneath the deck, and don’t come out unless we tell you to!” Jisung ordered as Changbin began to pull the sails and lock them in place. All of his crew were running around, preparing for what was to come. Unfortunately, Seungmin was too stubborn for his own good and stayed on deck, helping the crew to the best of his ability and staying out of Changbin’s hair. He wanted to help, his knowledge of how to sail being put to good use.

 

Granted, he had only really known from what the multitude of books his father had slipped him when he was younger, but he figured he knew enough to help. “Seungmin! Go underneath the deck!” Changbin screamed from the front deck, desperately attempting to turn the boat around and head back towards the reefs. Seungmin acted as if he wasn’t even hearing him. “Seungmin!” The two locked eyes, both fiery and stubborn with storms brewing furiously. Changbin was the first to give in. “God damnit.” He muttered under his breath, huffing and turning back to face the younger. “Help them raise the sails and set the canons!” He ordered, and Seungmin didn’t hesitate to follow orders.

 

In the distance, a very familiar boat could be seen and a chill ran down Changbin’s spine. The water rocked beneath his boat, explosions going off in the depths and changbin could have swore he saw people jumping off of the edges with spears and swords in hand. As soon as they were within reach of Soohyun’s ship, he turned towards his crew waiting for instructions. “Fire!” Explosions went off in a chain, two of the five hitting the boat in the distance. Changbin waited until they reloaded the canons. “Again!”

 

Changbin knew it was risky to get close to Soohyun’s ship, but he was willing to take it after he saw the sight of the pink waters beneath and the bodies floating along the surface. “Again!” Changbin roared, and all five hit the side of the ship, creating holes within the wood. However, Changbin’s ship did not come out of this undamaged. Changbin watched, he watched so intently that if he hadn’t, it would have been Seungmin instead of him. He watched Soohyun on that ship, staring right at his son parallel to him, and he lit that damn canon.

 

With whatever remaining power Changbin had within his soul, he flashed forward at a speed that was inhuman and shoved Seungmin out of the way. It feels necessary to admit that Changbin had no idea that his day would end up like this. Sure, he knew that one day he would not exist, or would face an injury so harmful that it fucked with his whole future; Changbin just didn’t think it would be _that particular day._ Luckily for Changbin, the whole ball hadn’t hit Changbin, but when it hit the boat and shattered, the pieces few and puncture multiple wounds into his stomach.

 

The aura of shock was too great, Seungmin staring up at him as Changbin held his stomach to stifle the pain and blood. Changbin lost his footing and stumbled over the side of the ship, Seungmin letting out a blood curdling scream. “Changbin!” Seungmin jumped off after him, the around them a deep red and Seungmin twined his arms around his chest and dragged Changbin up to the surface. “Changbin? Changbin open your eyes!” Seungmin slapped his cheek over and over again frantically but Changbin was out cold. “No!”

 

Two heads popped up after them, those of Felix and Woojin, and Woojin let out a noise of despair when he saw Changbin. Felix rushed forward, placing his ear to Changbin chest and feeling the faintest heart beat. “He’s still alive.” Felix reassured, but Seungmin… Seungmin felt numb. “I’m going to send you to get help, okay? Don’t worry. The bubble will guide you to safety.” Felix panicked, pulling them all back down underneath the surface and manifesting an air bubble around Changbin and Seungmin. All Seungmin could do was stare down at Changbin’s pale, limp figure in his lap. “The bubble won’t pop unless you want it to before you reach your destination.” Felix uttered and let his palms rest against the outside of the glimmering surface. And then they were moving.

 

“What about his ship? His crew?” Woojin grabbed for Felix’s wrist before the mermaid could swim back to the reefs.

 

“Jisung and Jeongin will take care of it! We have to get my people to safety, hyung!”

  


The sea was far too harsh to be liveable, and it hadn’t been Jisung’s doing. It was _Jeongin’s_ . Seeing Changbin get hurt was something that Jeongin had never really thought about, but when he saw it… the waters were suddenly under his control, and _his control alone_. Jisung had no such influence on them and he couldn’t say he was surprised. Jeongin was meant to be stronger than Jisung, it had been written in the stars, but seeing it was nerve wracking to say the least.

 

Normally when Jeongin sang, it was soft and quiet and only had intentions of being something beautiful. However, when Jeongin began to chant a song Jisung didn’t recognize when venom seeping from his tone and into the water’s below, the ocean began to rock and bend to the sound of Jeongin’s voice. The boys eyes were practically glowing when shoots of water began to move through the underside of the boat, creating holes and taking out members of Soohyun’s crew at the same time. It was rather beautiful to see until the water around the limp bodies began to turn pink when they hit the water with a chilling smack. But Jeongin was in his own world of absolutely and utterly no mercy.

 

They wished they had seen the getaway boat and Soohyun jump on it with a few of his crew, but they wouldn’t ever see it as by the time the ship sunk, he was long gone and was a tiny spec in the distance that neither one of them bothered to notice. The ocean began to settle and Jeongin stood on the bow with a heavy feeling in his chest and a new mindset. He was never much for violence, but seeing Changbin nearly dead was an eye opener for him. This was a war that had been going on for _years_ , and it was time to end it.

  
  


Even after the bubble popped, Seungmin stayed rested against the rock with Changbin in his lap. The boy couldn’t stop running his fingers through his hair and along his cheeks despite knowing he needed to get Changbin help… but he just couldn’t move. Seungmin tilted his head down so his lips brushed against Changbin’s forehead, but snapped back when he heard the splashing of water and a gasp. The boy glanced up in the dark of the cave, a turquoise light radiating from a figure, with legs, stood at the edge of the water that lead back into the ocean. “Oh my.” A soft, motherly voice accompanied the figure.

 

It was a woman with features matching Felix’s, but her skin was dark, ash grey and her eyes sparkled with a neon turquoise that blended down into dots along her cheeks. She was older, clearly royalty due to the crown on her head, but her spirit reminded Seungmin of his mother, or at least from what he remembered. The woman approached them with worry evident in her eyes and stared down at Changbin studiously. “Are they cannonball pieces?” All Seungmin could do was nod. The woman seemed hesitant for a moment, but pulled Changbin up onto a rock table and tore open his shirt to get a better look at the wounds. Seungmin stayed out of her way but nearby incase something happened.

 

A silence fell over them as she began to pick the pieces of metal out of Changbin’s abdomen. “Are you… Are you related to Felix?” Seungmin stuttered out, voice quiet and croaky. The woman laughed a low chuckle that sent waves of warm chills down Seungmin’s body.

 

“I’m his mother.” It made a lot of sense, but it clicked in Seungmin’s head that he was literally talking to royalty, the queen of the reefs his father just attacked. “How do you know my son? Something tells me it’s not through Changbin either.” The woman wondered as she went around, collecting items. Seungmin wasn’t sure if she knew about Woojin and his words felt too thick in his throat to actually say something. The woman turned to glance at him with a frown when  he refused to utter a word, boring into his eyes and searching for the answers she needed.

 

It was a weird feeling to have someone prod his mind.

 

“Ah… so you’re the human boy’s brother… the one Felix has fallen in love with.” The woman hummed in understanding, offering Seungmin a smile but her eyes locking on the necklace that hung loosely around the human’s neck. Seungmin flinched when her scaly fingers curled around the charm hanging at the end. “You and Changbin… are lovers.” She murmured, a sense of disbelief in his eyes, “And he gave up his immortality to be with you…” Yeah Seungmin wanted to say but his chest ached with the possibility of Changbin dying that night and leaving Seungmin alone after all. He offered the woman a shaky nodd.

 

“Well. A friend of Changbin is a friend of mine. I will help you, my dear.” One of her palms came up to cup Seungmin’s cheek and stroke it comfortingly before turning her attention back to Changbin. Seungmin felt more at ease, especially when she placed her palms over the wound and a light began to illuminate around the skin there. When she removed her palms, Changbin let out a loud gasp and his eyes snapped open. He looked dazed, but his arms flew around in a panic. Seungmin surged forward, standing above his head and taking his face in Changbin’s face between his palms.

 

“Hey, hey, handsome, calm down. It’s me. I’m here.” Seungmin hushed, bending down to pepper kisses along his hairline soothingly. Changbin’s breaths evened out and he let his eyes droop closed for a moment to just appreciate Seungmin’s touch. However, the two’s attention quickly snapped to the woman beside them when she gripped the table to keep herself stable. Seungmin detached himself from Changbin to help her sit down on top of a chair made of shells and stone next to another table towards the back of the table, making sure she was okay. “Do you need anything?” The woman just waved him off.

 

“I just need to rest for a moment.” She hushed and sunk back into the chair.

 

“Thank you, your highness.” Changbin croaked from the table, sitting up with a grunt. The woman spared him a grin.

 

“You’re a very special man, Seo Changbin.”

 

“And you are a very special woman, _Lee Hyori_.” Changbin whispered.

 

A content silence fell over them all until it was broken by the splashing of water, Felix and Woojin climbing out of the water to join everyone in the rather small cave. “Mother.” Felix breathed, seeing her weakly sat in the chair. Hyori looked up and locked eyes with her son, and for the first time in a very long time, she flashed him a loving smile. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?” He fired question after question without giving her a proper chance to answer until Woojin squeezed his shoulder. “Sorry…” He apologized sheepishly but Hyori only responded with a gentle laugh.

 

“Come here.” She held out a hand for him and Felix approached her with stumbling footsteps before kneeling down before her with one of her hands between his own. “It’s time for you to step up, Felix. It’s your time for the throne.” She started, and smile solemnly when she saw him freeze. He knew what this was. “Guide our people, Felix. They need you.” and then she was on her feet, heading towards Seungmin and Changbin, but Felix wasn’t done.

 

“What will your final journey be?” Felix hushed, at least wanting to know where his mother decided to spend her final moments in this life.

 

Hyori smiled and slipped a hand onto Changbin’s shoulder. “ _Paying back an old friend_.”

  
  


Chin-hae was just in the distance, seemingly barren of people and untouched. But the amount of boats hanging around outside said otherwise. This was the end of the line, Felix and Woojin stood side by side on the front deck and peered out over the waters. They enjoyed their last few moments of peace in a comfortable silence and hands linked. Any other person’s head would be spinning, but Woojin was practically bleeding adrenaline and spite at that current time, so his head was on straight with only one goal in mind.

 

Ending this bullshit war and the life of his father. “You ready?” Felix inquired, turning to look up at his lover with a soft smile. Despite the smile, Woojin could see how nervous Felix was and offered him a hand squeeze and a quick, feather like kiss to his cheeks. Felix hummed in appreciation, and shuffled over so they were pressed side to side and Felix’s small hands were cupping one of Woojin’s much larger ones. “It’s okay if you’re not.” Felix whispered, eyelashes fluttering and grip tightening. Woojin looked down at Felix with a knowing smile.

 

“I feel as though I should be the one telling you that.” Woojin murmured with a soft grin, but worry was evident in his eyes.

 

“Perhaps we both need to hear it.”

 

And then it was quiet. Yeah. Woojin was ready. “Full speed ahead!” The man called out, watching the remaining of Changbin’s crew begin to rush around deck. “You need to join your people.” Woojin turned to Felix with serious seeping from his posture. Felix nodded and pulled Woojin down into a prolonged kiss, letting them slide together for a few seconds. Woojin had to place a hand on Felix’s chest and nudge him away. “Go. I’ll see you after. I promise.”

 

But it was only after they would see eachother again.

  


Chin-had was fastly approaching, but Woojin was quick to stop the ship before it got too close. He needed to go alone first. So, he climbed down into one of the row boats and made his way to shore, holding his hands up in surrender as he approached the middle of town where everyone was waiting for him. “You have a lot of fucking nerve coming back here.” Soohyun snapped as soon as he broke through the crowd. Woojin didn’t fling, didn’t smirk, didn’t snarl; he did absolutely nothing. He was too angry to react. “Search him!” Soohyun ordered, three men approaching Woojin but as soon as their hands landed on his body, the man blacked out.

 

Moments later, all three men were on the ground and Woojin was panting lightly. He straightened his shoulders, staring his father right in the eye. “No.” Woojin spat, and Soohyun’s eyebrows raised in disbelief. “You and I are going to talk. One on one. Face to face.” Woojin demanded with such a tone Soohyun couldn’t bring himself to tell Woojin no.

 

“Then let’s get going, _boy_ .” Soohyun spat and lead his son up to the house. At least, he tried to anyway as Woojin was pretty damn insistent on walking side by side instead of him lingering behind his father like he had done his entire life. Soohyun couldn’t deny that Woojin had matured greatly over time and there was something much different about him these days. _Too bad it won’t last_.

 

Woojin had only been in Soohyun’s strategy room once in his whole life, and being there now, alone with his father, was far more chilling than it had been oh so long ago. But back then had been a lot different, back then Woojin looked up to his father. But now, Woojin despised him with every part of his being. Time was strange. So many things could change over a course of just a few years. “Now. Are you here to give yourself up? Or attempt at making a treaty?” Soohyun grumbled, pouring then both a glass of rum but Woojin didn’t touch it. He couldn’t risk that right now.

 

Soohyun didn’t hesitate to down his glass. “I want to ask you questions. I want answers.” Woojin snapped, wrinkling his nose up when Soohyun down Woojin’s glass as well before pouring another. “Could you stop drinking for two fucking minutes?!” Woojin exclaimed, tearing the bottle from his father’s hand and slamming it back down on the table with a snarl evident on his features. Soohyun let his eyes wander to his son, watching, _searching_ for something along the lines of submission but Woojin didn’t submit to Soohyun anymore.

 

“Fine.” Soohyun spat, throwing himself into the chair with a child like huff. “Ask away.” Soohyun dramatically sighed, irritated hands flying in the air.

 

“Why did you kill mother?” It wasn’t quiet, but it was more solemn then the angry tone Woojin had adopted over the last few weeks in regards of his father. Soohyun knew it was coming, but that didn’t make the pang in his chest any less painful or shocking. Soohyun wanted to come up with an excuse to tell his son, that he didn’t kill his mother and that someone else did, or that his mother deserved it, but that wasn’t true and Woojin deserved to know. Soohyun knew that much at the very least.

 

“She was…” Soohyun stopped himself, “ _I_ was angry.” He corrected, watching Woojin sit up in his seat. “She had found a home somewhere other than with me and I was far too prideful to see that I just needed her to be happy. But my selfishness clouded my judgement and when she tried to leave… I stabbed her.” Soohyun didn’t give Woojin the chance to speak even if his mouth was open and words were ready to spill out. “I stabbed her in the chest over and over again and then shot her in the head. I wanted her to feel the pain I did when I caught her sneaking out.”

 

Woojin was far too angry to speak now, but he didn’t want to listen to Soohyun talk anymore either. Woojin never tore his eyes away from his father, watching him pour himself another drink and downing it. “And the mermaids?” Woojin uttered. Soohyun’s hand gripped the glass so harshly it shattered in his palm, but he was the only one who flinched.

 

“Just because you were naive enough to fall in love with one doesn’t mean they’re slimy, manipulative creatures. That’s how they get you. They make you think they’re in love with you and then drag you out to sea to kill you.” Soohyun hissed, the two now beginning to circle one another.

 

“That’s not true, Father. You think you know them, but you don’t. They’re just like us.” Woojin tried to correct, but Soohyun was too deep in his own beliefs to be pulled out.

 

“Woojin… frankly I’m quite tired. So let’s get this over with shall we?” Soohyun uttered, pulling out his sword and lunging at his son. Woojin side stepped him last minute and elbowed him in the back while simultaneously kicking him in the back of the knee. Soohyun fell to the ground with a cold laugh mixed with a grunt. Woojin put his sword to the back of his throat but did not kill him. The younger grabbed him by the back of the hair and pulled him up to drag him to the window where they had a perfect view of the city.

 

“You’re getting too weak, father.” Woojin muttered coldly, pressing his face to the glass and making him watch the burning city before him. “How does it feel, hm? Watching your people and your city burn alive? Killed by others? How does it feel, Soohyun?” Woojin slammed his face into the glass, blood splattering a bit. Soohyun didn’t answer. “You murdered thousands of mermaids because you thought wrongly! You were going off of one experience rather than multiple. You are ignorant, and cruel.” Woojin saw nothing but red after that, slamming his father’s face into the glass over and over again until it broke and Soohyun’s limp body was punctured by the jagged edging still attached to the window seal.

 

Woojin was breathing heavily when he backed away, knowing that he had just murdered his father and he didn’t feel even an ounce of remorse. It was unsettling that Soohyun didn’t put up a fight. It was as if he knew it was going to happen and would have rather embraced it than to fight it. Woojin admired that, he really did, but Kim Soohyun deserved his fate, just as the fake town he had grown up in deserved it’s fate.

  
  
  
  
  


The journey to the island with Hyori had happened within a blink of an eye, but when they finally got there, the sun had set and the wind was harsh and rigid. Seungmin was rather caught off guard when they had arrived, a city being in the middle of two cliff sides, one barren and the other harboring a tall light house that looked as if one could see the whole ocean just from the balcony alone. “There. Take him there.” Hyori pointed to the lighthouse and Seungmin picked up the pace for the sake of the elder man cradled in his arms and the woman stumbling beside him.

 

The hill was tall and tiring, especially with added weight, but Seungmin climbed it steadily and stopping occasionally to make sure Hyori didn’t go stumbling. The stairs to the lighthouse had been even worse, but Hyori managed to leave some of her pride behind and take breathers of her own. Eventually, however, they managed to reach the top and Hyori pulled out a metal, rusted key and unlocked the door with shaky hands.

 

Seungmin rushed inside, looking around at all the furniture covered by thin, white sheets, but not all of it could be seen due to the very little lighting in the room. Suddenly, a warm light erupted through the room and Seungmin watched Hyori stumble around with a lit candle to light all the others scattered around. Seungmin waited for Hyori to lead him up another set of stairs into the bedroom above and light those candles as well before setting Changbin down onto the bed. The elder had long since passed out, but even when Seungmin was worrying himself over it, Hyori reassured that Changbin was okay and that he really did need rest.

 

“Come on.” She whispered before grabbing Seungmin gently by the shoulder and leading him back down the spiral staircase. They both collapsed into the couch. “There was a time I used to live here… before I was crowned queen.” Seungmin spared the woman a look of shock. “Yeah. I was fascinated with the human world. I wanted to know about everything it had.”

 

“And did you?”

 

“I was crowned queen before I could turn myself human.” It was a whisper, a crack within the silence and not any louder than the crackle and pop of the candles beside them. “It’s protected and safe, don’t worry. You two will be safe here.” Hyori reassured but something manifested in her hand: a geode. “And perfect for kids too.” Seungmin took the geode in confusion, weighing it in the palm of his hands but being careful as to not squeeze too tight or drop it.

 

“Is this…”

 

“Yes.” She nodded and closed his palms around the pale blue gemmed geode. “I’ve had the geode for a while, and they’ve been ready to hatch and see the world for a little over two years, but it only hatches when both parties are ready.” She whispered and Seungmin glanced down at the small geode. “They have a lot of energy, a lot of potential. I can feel it in my bones.” Seungmin couldn’t argue with her.

 

A silence fell over them.

 

“I want whoever is inside that little rock to experience everything… I was so scared to let Felix see the human world in fear of him falling in love and leaving me behind… but I was the one who pushed him away. Don’t make that mistake. Let them grow and experience everything in the world.”

 

It was a promise, a whisper in the wind that meshed with the crashing of a wave. “See you in another life, Seo Changbin.” And then Hyori was just another shell at the bottom of the ocean, just as where she belonged.

  
  
  


Woojin approaches the familiar cave slowly, a heavy weight on his chest. Chin-Hae was over, currently burning behind him, but that wasn’t why Woojin felt so solemn. He knew, deep, deep down, that when he walked out of this cave Felix wouldn’t be by his side. So, perhaps that’s why he hovered around the entrance for a few moments and tried to catch his breath. There was no doubt Felix was doing the same inside the cave, swaying in the water and making something to gift Woojin for the last time. He wasn’t ready for this.

 

But he needed to do it anyway.

 

The rocks scratched and crunched underneath the balls of Woojin’s feet, getting louder and louder for Felix the closer he got. When Woojin rounded the corner, Felix was quick to make grabby hands at him. Especially when he noticed the scratches and cuts along Woojin’s skin. “Come here.” He coaxed a bit further, noticing when Woojin was hesitant to approach him and a wave of nostalgia hitting them. _Some things just don’t change much do they?_

 

Woojin sat down on the ground beside Felix, the mermaid on his elbows as he glanced up at Woojin with a fond smile. Woojin let out a deep breath when Felix’s familiar, scaled palm came up to stroke along his cheek. “Even when your beaten and battered, you’re still the most handsome man I’ve ever met.” Felix claimed with confidence, pulling himself up so he was sat in Woojin’s lap and his arms were twined around his neck. All Felix couldn’t help but begin to nuzzle his nose into the side of Woojin’s face lovingly. Woojin let out a few, low giggles that echoed in the cave as he let his hands circle around Felix’s bare waist.

 

“And you’re still undeniably beautiful, darling.” Woojin sneaked a kiss to his forehead before pulling away and just… staring for a while. They shared a knowing look. “This is it isn’t it?” Woojin cracked and Felix squeezed his eyes shut. The mermaid let out a shaky breath and let his fingers spread out over Woojin’s cheek to cover more ground.

 

“Unless you’re willing to become a mermaid too and rule by my side… then yes. This is it.” Felix tried to make light of the situation, but it was more of a bittersweet feeling than anything else. Woojin sighed and shook his head solemnly.

 

“I can’t do that, darling.”

 

“I completely understand, Hyung. I couldn’t do that either. It would be asking too much.” They held each other for a while, just soaking in each other’s touches and scents for the long haul. They would never see eachother again, they knew that much, so they wanted this to last for as long as it could. “Here. I wanted to give you this.” Felix hushed, dropping something small into Woojin’s palm. The elder looked down, smiling to himself when he saw a ring made of wire, pearls, and one of Felix’s many, many pink opal scales. “Earning a scale from a mermaid is like earning a lifetime worth of loyalty… I’ll be here until the end, Hyung, whenever you need me.”

 

Woojin pulled him in for a kiss, a long, tender one telling him everything Felix needed to know. Woojin would be there for him all the same. They knew they couldn’t carry on what they had now, but if the time called for it, they would be there to do each other’s bidding. “I love you, Lee Felix.”

 

“I love you too, Kim Woojin.”

 

And they stayed there until the sun set, Felix disappearing with the next jump of a fish and tending to his people while Woojin had the whole world ahead of him. It might have been sad, but they loved each other. This was necessary, no matter how much it hurt. They’d see each other again, but only in the next life where their story was much, much happier.

 

Their love was eternal. _Their love was the song of the sea_.

  
  
[[moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1026427092177756160?s=21)]

                  


	12. September 2, 1693

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But despite all of this. Despite the separation and billions of years ahead. 
> 
> Their stories would never be forgotten.

**September 2, 1693**

 

“Wait, Papa! So what happened to Chin-Hae?” Elise pouted up at her father with bleary, sleepy eyes. Seungmin hummed in acknowledged, a smile of pure admiration on his face.

 

“I only really know from what Uncle Jisung and Jeongin told me, but Jeongin’s voice was so powerful that when he let out a blood curdling scream, it rocked the waters and created a tsunami… Chin-Hae was buried underneath the water.” Seungmin told her with glimmering eyes, one Changbin couldn’t help but admire from his side of the rather small bed. The girl thought for a moment, as if she was trying to figure something out.

 

“I think uncle Jisung told me that story before…” Elise held a finger to her lips, eyes clouded with endearing uncertainty. Changbin let out a low laugh into her hair and rubbed her tummy in soft circles.

 

“He most likely has, little lady. Uncle Jisung enjoys bragging about Jeongin.” Changbin informed her, but Seungmin scoffed in disbelief. Changbin was just as bad was what he was about to say, but Changbin beat him to it. “Hey now, I’ not as bad I was before.” Changbin pouted But Elise and Seungmin shared knowing looks before they broke out into giggles. “Well fine then, I guess I’ll just go-“ Changbin was halfway out of bed when Elise screeched and pulled him back down gently as to not harm her sickly father. They both saw how much he struggled to get up out of bed.

 

“No!”

 

Changbin let out a laugh and snuggled back into the mattress, holding Elise close to his chest and kissing her hairline. “Nice to know you appreciate me so much, baby.”

 

“Of course she appreciates you, you’re with her all the time.” Seungmin frowns, frown deepening when he saw the insecure flicker of Changbin’s eyes. They would talk about this later. “Alright, Elise. You need to be getting to sleep and daddy needs his rest.” Seungmin grunted as he rolled out of her small bed, popping his back and heading around to Changbin’s side to help him get up but Elise spoke up one more time.

 

“Papa? I have one more question.”

 

“Ask away.” Seungmin smiles, curling his hands around the wooden bed posts. She seemed a bit nervous to ask, as if she’d be overstepping her boundaries. “Ask me, baby.” Seungmin cooed, a slight pout on his lips to let her know he wanted her to ask.

 

“Uncle Woojin…” Seungmin sucked in a harsh breath but nodded for her to continue. “Why haven’t I ever met him? He’s still alive isn’t he?” The halfling murmured out shyly, playing with the forming webs between her fingers. She still couldn’t believe she was half mermaid but it really did make sense.

 

“Yeah… yeah he’s still alive.” Seungmin breathed, ignoring the look Changbin flashed him. Changbin was in denial of Woojin still being alive but he never stopped Seungmin from looking for him unless it was starting to affect his health. “Uncle Woojin wanted to be alone for a while. He stopped talking to us and when on his own little adventure. That’s why I leave so much… I’m trying to find him so he can come home.” Seungmin hushed and Elise nodded slowly. She thought she understood. “Anymore questions?”

 

“Am I really a mermaid?” Changbin laughed at her tone of disbelief and excitement. Seungmin came around, pulling Changbin into his chest while holding him bridal style as the elder spoke.

 

“Yes, baby. You’re a _royal_ mermaid too.” Changbin grinned from ear to ear as Seungmin carried him out the room. The two spared their awestruck daughter a final fond gaze before shutting the door. “Now get some sleep.” And then the two were stood on the other side. Changbin softened up, letting himself become a bit more vulnerable and snuggling up a bit more to Seungmin as the younger carried him up the stairs.

 

Changbin’s injury from the war had given him permanent injuries that even the strongest magic couldn’t fix. Granted, Changbin had lived for a very, very long time so his body was more frail and sensitive, but he was strong and Seungmin wouldn’t be all that surprised if Changbin went after he did.

 

Seungmin slipped Changbin onto the bed underneath the covers, pulling them up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “So, handsome.” Seungmin purred into the skin there, nuzzling it lightly as Changbin let out a scoff and batted him away.

 

“Just come here and cuddle me. You’ve left me lonely for far too long.” Changbin huffed. Seungmin let out a laugh and nodded, stripping himself of his pants and shirt and slipping on some far more comfortable clothing consisting of a black cotton sweater and tan cotton trousers. Seungmin climbed into bed next to Changbin, tugging him closer so Changbin’s head was pressed against his shoulder and his cold feet were latched to his calves. Seungmin let out a wince at the cold skin.

 

“Why do you always have such cold feet? Do you want some socks or something?” Seungmin whined, and watched Changbin with a pout. The elder sighed and rubbed his eyes.

 

“I don’t think I have enough energy to put them on.” He whispered in embarrassment and Seungmin felt his heart lurch. The younger rolled over to reach for a basket underneath the bed and picked out the softest socks he could find before lifting the covers to bring Changbin’s feet into his lap. The elder looked anywhere but Seungmin as the soft fabric slipped over his chilled skin and Seungmin stared him down.

 

“Look at me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Look at me, handsome.” Seungmin spoke a lot softer now, rubbing his hands up and down the now docked feet to bring more warmth to the limbs. Changbin finally met his pouty eyes. “I thought we were past this. You know I just want to take care of you.”

 

“I’ve had this pride and Independence for thousands of years, love. It’s not going to go away within a few years.” Changbin pointed out with a snarky tone which prompted Seungmin to roll his eyes before tucking Changbin’s legs back underneath the blanket. “I’m trying okay… it just gets too much sometimes.” Changbin whispered when Seubgmin’s cheek rested against his shoulder and an arm was thrown over his lower stomach.

 

“I know, Hyung. That’s all that matters.”

 

A silence fell over them as Changbin traced soft circles into the back of Seungmin’s neck. “Did you find anything this time?”

 

“No. I think… I think he might be really gone Hyung. Or he just really doesn’t want to be found.” Seungmin croaked, and Changbin tried his best to soothe his lover. Woojin was the last blood family Seungmin had, and even if Seungmin was perfectly content with Elise and Changbin, he would like to have his brother back. “I’m never going to stop looking, but I’m going to start focusing on staying home more… being here for you and Elise.” Seungmin finalized, pivoting his head to feather a kiss to Changbin’s exposed collar bone.

 

“I’ll be here with whatever you decide to do, my love.”

  


The fact of the matter was that despite everything, Seungmin’s life was here on this island with Changbin’s old crew, in this light house with his daughter and lover, and between the sheets with Changbin exchanging soft words with as equally soft kisses.

 

Chan, Hyunjin, and Minho had made peace and a home on an island Seungmin had only been to twice, and it was beautiful. He had enough space for a farm, endless amounts of forestry, and easy access to the ocean for when Minho and Hyunjin needed to be quick during transitions. They were all still happily in love.

 

Jeongin And Jisung still sailed the sea, guarding it with their voices and touches. Jeongin was growing increasingly stronger by the second, and Changbin knew that when there were significantly strong waves that seemed inhuman were rolling in, it was Jeongin terrorizing another colony for picking a fight. Jisung and Jeongin were content and happy.

 

The last of Felix either one of them had heard was that his clan had greatly expanded and excelled since he came into power. He was working on a peace treaty and colony with the humans where Mermaids and Humans could live at peace and serenity.

 

And Woojin…

 

Woojin truly didn’t want to be found. It would be apparent that Woojin would out live all of them, even Jeongin and Jisung, as his body wouldn’t be found until thousands of years later. However, what was most peculiar was that he was in the coldest parts of the world, too harsh for even Arctic mermaids, in a mountain cave with his boat sitting outside frozen over. Woojin had been stuck not only in ice, but in time itself. Woojin had no intent on dying, but living either.

  


But despite all of this. Despite the separation and billions of years ahead.

 

_Their stories would never be forgotten._

 

[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1028978567068176385)]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, so I kept it short, but the other chapters are on average around 5k words <3


End file.
